All Switched Up!
by tearthgrrl
Summary: What happens when the worst possible event for The Pridelands and The Elephant Graveyard occurs? Disaster? Chaos? And who's this new hyena that comes into the picture? And wait, Ed being...not dumb? ! Read to find out! Chapters edited!
1. No food for three empty stomachs

Have you ever wondered what'd it be like if two pairs of enemies suddenly switched bodies with one another? Or if somebody was a little smarter than everybody thought? Get ready to find out! Rated T just to be safe!

* * *

Two lions, Simba and Nala, were just walking through the Pridelands, taking in all the scenery it had to offer. 

The wind flowing through their fur, and making the grassy plains look like a sea with waves rolling though.

Then they saw Timon and Pumbaa, Timon riding on Pumbaa's back, running through the greenery.

"Hey, Timon, Pumbaa! What are you doing?" Simba yelled as he watched them run.

"Eh, no time ta talk now Simba!" Timon yelled back.

"Pumbaa says he found a log with an endless supply of grubs in it! And we intend to get to 'em before anybody else does!" he finished.

And with that, the two rode off into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, three certain hyenas were picking at what meat they could find on a carcass they discovered. Well, it was more like Shenzi and Banzai were inspecting for meat, Ed was just chomping away on a bone, not really caring as long as he had something to use his teeth for. 

Banzai plopped down beside it and Shenzi gave up as well.

"Bone-dry, as usual." Shenzi stated.

"Man can't those lions just let us in the Pridelands for once?!" Banzai said, annoyed.

"Oh sure they will--WHEN SCAR COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Shenzi yelled at him.

Ed just watched them argue. This really wasn't unusual to him, in fact, you could say he'd gotten used to Shenzi and Banzai's almost constant fights.

He even chuckled to himself a little, knowing of Banzai liking Shenzi since they were all pups.

And he knew fighting was just another (and sometimes the only) way Banzai could talk to her.

"Well, it's gettin' dark anyway," Shenzi said, "let's just go home."

"Fine." Banzai said as he got up. He and Ed followed her home back to their elephant skull.

* * *

Back at the Pridelands, Simba and Nala were headed for home as well, back to Priderock.

"Don't you wish everyday could be like this?" Nala asked him.

"It would be nice." Simba said. They nuzzled a bit and went home.

They all slept soundly that night, even the hyenas. Who, although they hadn't had much progress in finding a decent meal in the past few weeks, enjoyed each other's company whether times were thick or thin.

Yes everybody seemed very content, and yet completely oblivious of what events were to happen the very next day


	2. The Hunt, is Off

So, wha'd ya think? This is my first Lion King fanfic and I'm excited about it is all I'll allow myself to say. Well anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Banzai slept soundly and murmured as he switched positions from his stomach to his side. Then he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He figured it was Ed just trying to bug him so he ignored it. 

But the tapping wouldn't stop, and judging by how hard it became, the tapper was becoming impatient.

He switched positions again. The tapper still wouldn't stop.

"Go back ta bed Ed." he murmured.

Finally, he heard a voice whisper "Banzai, wake up."

He opened his eyes a little to see Shenzi come into focus, looking down at him. He opened his eyes all the way and started to say something but she covered his mouth with her right paw.

"Shh!" she said, looking over at Ed.

"C'mon." she said quietly.

"We're goin' over ta hunt in the Pridelands. Ed's still asleep, so we'll be less likely ta get caught." she finished.

Banzai looked over, Ed indeed still was asleep. He got up without making a sound, and followed her out.

* * *

Nala gave a yawn and smiled as she saw Simba sleeping beside her. She pushed him gently with her head to wake him up. Simba opened his eyes and yawned as well. He looked up at Nala and smiled. "Want to go for a walk before everybody wakes up?" she asked him. Simba yawned again while he stretched. 

"Sure, why not?" he said to her. They got up from their sleeping chambers at Priderock and went for a walk in the grasslands.

* * *

"Ok, one last time, explain to me exactly why we're here." Banzai said to Shenzi as they walked through the dew-covered fields. "Shh!" Shenzi said turning around at him. "Are you trying to wake all the lions up?" 

"Sorry." Banzai muttered. Shenzi sighed, annoyed.

"We're gonna look for some 'a the morning herds before everybody wakes up."

"Ya mean like that one over there?" he said, pointing to a herd behind Shenzi. She turned around to see a herd a wilderbeasts grazing on the grass and licking at the dew.

Shenzi and Banzai smiled mischeviously at one another, crouched low in the grass and quietly moved in.

They failed to notice a certain king and queen walking through some grass a few feet behind them.

The royals also failed to see the two predators just waiting for the right moment to pounce on a young wilderbeast with a limp. It was struggling to keep up with its herd.

* * *

A certain baboon's chanting could be heard from a tree not far from where Simba and Nala were taking their morning walk.

He was mixing fruits and plant seeds in a large turtle shell.

"Ahh, today's weather shall be rainy, I'll have to put away my gourds." Rafiki said.

Then a strange wind blew in around Rafiki.

"What was 'dat?" he asked, cupping a hand over his ear. The wind blew again, softer this time.

Rafiki looked down to see Shenzi and Banzai hiding out of the view of the young wilderbeast.

The wind blew to the right and Rafiki saw Simba and Nala. The two pairs were but a few feet away from each other.

"Oh, 'dis is not good." Rafiki said. The wind blew again, it seemed to be whispering, Rafiki was silent for awhile.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! DAT'LL NEVA WORK! IT'D THROW THE PRIDELANDS AND OUTLANDS INTO CHAOS IS WHAT IT WOULD DO!"

The wind blew strong and rattled all of Rafiki's gourds, sticks, and other medicinal items.

Rafiki grabbed some of his gourds before they hit the ground and shoved his right shoulder into a shelf to prevent it from being knocked over.

"Ok ok! Alright, as you wish!" he yelled. The wind stopped.

"Personally, I think 'dis is a very bad idea, but I have faith in you. I just hope your son knows what he is doing!" he said to the sky.

Unfortunately, all that yelling Rafiki did spooked the wilderbeast herd and they all ran off, including the one Shenzi and Banzai had picked out.

They watched mouths agape as the herd ran off. Shenzi then looked annoyed and turned around and started walking away.

"Forget it, let's just go home." she said as she walked back to the Elephant Graveyard.

Banzai took one last look at where the wilderbeast herd once was, and followed her.

Shenzi and Banzai walked through the somewhat drier grass now more carefully as the sun was now starting to come up; the lions would soon be up and prowling their land.

They just had to cut through a small clearing to get home. What they didn't know, is that the clearing they were headed for, was in the direct path of Simba and Nala.

The two pairs headed for the same clearing, but by the time they all realized they weren't alone, it was too late.

All four of them had walked into the same clearing. Simba and Nala saw Shenzi and Banzai.

Shenzi and Banzai looked to their left to see Nala and Simba looking right at them.

All four froze in their tracks.

* * *

Ooh, two animals better be watching their backs. Which pair will attack which? Review and find out! 


	3. The Orphaned Hyena

The pair attacked by a pair revealed! I don't want to spoil too much but in this chapter a new character emerges. On with the chapter!

* * *

"RUN FOR IT!" Shenzi yelled to Banzai as she and him were being chased through the plains by Simba and Nala. 

They only needed to cover fifteen more feet to get back to the graveyard, but the lions were hot on their trail.

They could hear them roaring behind them. Finally, they saw the elephant bones and relieved looks came upon their faces.

But they stopped themselves when Simba and Nala jumped in front of them, blocking their escape.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes darted around to try to find a getaway route. Simba and Nala lunged at them, but they dodged the attack and kept running for the graveyard.

Simba and Nala quickly turned around and continued after them. They made one last attempt to trap Shenzi and Banzai by trying to grab them with their jaws.

Nala snapped at Banzai. "Whoa!" he said as he ducked, Nala just missing his left ear. Simba tried to take a bite to Shenzi as well.

Shenzi saw how close Simba was to her and looked at her claws for a minute, then right as Simba was about to lock onto the right part of her face, she clawed him in his.

"How do _you _like it?!" she said to him, remembering back when he and Nala were just cubs and she and Banzai, along with Ed, were still Scar's closest hitmen.

Simba and Nala tried to make another bite at them but missed. Then Shenzi and Banzai used the oppurtunity as Simba and Nala were pulling back to strike again, to lunge into the elephant graveyard.

Simba and Nala were about to pursue them more until they saw where they were.

Shenzi and Banzai breathed heavily as they watched Simba and Nala ponder their next move.

They looked at the border, then at them. Simba and Nala roared at them through gritted teeth, then turned around and went back to the pridelands.

Shenzi and Banzai finally made it back to the elephant skull, still panting from the chase they'd been in.

By the time they both got there, Ed was already awake. Ed looked look relieved when he saw his out-of-breath friends back home.

Shenzi and Banzai both collapsed on the ground. "We are never--doing that again." Shenzi said to him, gasping for air.

They both slipped into unconsiousness from exhaustion, but not before seeing Ed drag breakfast from a spot in the skull, a small wilderbeast that had wondered off from its herd.

**(A/N** the same one Shenzi and Banzai had picked out)

* * *

"Those stupid hyenas!" Simba yelled as he and Nala walked back home. "Why can't those murderers stay on their own land?!" 

"They were probably just hunting." Nala said. "You've seen how 'bone-dry' those graveyards are maybe they wanted to bring back a little 'life' to the place."

"Why are you trying to be funny?" Simba asked her.

"I guess I'm just trying to cheer you up. Oh Simba, I hate to see you like this. Can't we just forget about what happened and live out the day normally?"

Simba paused. "Ok. For you, anything." he replied, giving her a quick nuzzle. Little did they know, a certain baboon was watching them from a tree branch.

"Live out de day normally." he said, quoting Nala. He laughed a little. "My queen, 'dat won't happen today." he said and turned around and left.

* * *

A young hyena running with a zebra leg in her teeth had just made it into the elephant graveyard. 

She wasn't from around this part of Africa and didn't know where the hyenas were supposed to stay put.

Which is why a couple of lionesses had chased her all over the fields. She was a little puzzled when they stopped going after her after she entered the graveyard.

But she figured if the lions wouldn't go in it, it was either home, or very dangerous.

She was too tired and hungry to think about it anymore, and picked up her kill with her teeth and dragged it into a certain elephant skull.

Shenzi and Banzai were just now starting to wake up. They could see Ed hastily pointing towards the entrance of their cave.

He had seen the young female hyena walk into their skull. They groaned as they got up, because both of them had headaches now.

"What is it, Ed?" Shenzi groaned, rubbing her head with her paw.

Shenzi and Banzai looked toward where Ed was pointing. Then they saw her, slightly helping herself to her kill.

She looked younger than Shenzi, Banzai, or Ed. But she was just _almost_ their age.

They didn't know who she was or where she came from.

But that still didn't change the fact that she was tresspassing. So they moved into the shadows out of her sight.

The hyena raised her head when she heard low growling, but she didn't know where it was coming from.

She once again lowered her head to take bites out of her kill but kept looking up to see if anything was trying to sneak up on her.

Then she heard something that made her lose her appetite, another female's growl.

Since she sounded older and stronger, she forgot about her kill and slowly started to leave.

She backed up to the only exit there was since she didn't see the eyesockets. And even if she did it wouldn't have mattered because the trio had her trapped.

She turned around and quickly tried to run out. But Banzai and Ed blocked her escape.

She backed away from them but froze in her tracks to see what they were looking at, and she knew it was very close to her.

She turned around to see Shenzi growling at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

She tried to find another way out, but gave up when she realized she was cornered.

She knew hyenas were lead by an alpha female called a matriarch. She didn't growl back because she knew that meant she was challenging her.

And this matriarch looked stronger and faster than her.

"Who, are you?" Shenzi questioned her.

"I-I'm, u-uh-" she tried to talk but she was too hungry, scared, and tired.

"Ah for pete's sake, spit it out girl!" Shenzi yelled at her.

"My name's T!" she quickly said.

"T?" Shenzi replied back.

"Mm-hmm." T replied quickly. She waited for her to speak again but the trio was quiet.

"Well now that you've got everything you need to know, I'll just be going now." she turned around to leave.

"Hm, mmm." Banzai said when he and Ed moved back in front of her, it was clear they weren't budging.

Shenzi could see her shaking and thought she was either scared or about to pass out from lack of food.

"Are you going to kill me?" T asked her, turning back around.

"Now why would we do that?" Shenzi said.

"Yeah, she's such a shrimp, she don't even look _worth_ killin'." Banzai said, looking at T.

"'Sides me and the boys haven't even had breakfast yet." Shenzi said. Banzai looked at Ed, angrily.

T looked at her zebra leg, she hadn't eaten much of it and it would make a somewhat sensible meal for three.

And maybe if she gave them it, they'd let her go.

T pushed her kill towards Shenzi. "I'm not so hungry anymore." she said, backing away.

Banzai and Ed ran past her and started chowing down on the leg. Shenzi then noticed a deep cut on the side of her face.

Her expression softened a bit but she didn't let down her intimidation.

"What exactly were you doin' before you trespassed here?" she asked her circling around her to show she wasn't going to leave.

"I, was busy running from a couple 'a lions." Banzai looked up at Shenzi, as she did him, but Banzai went back to eating.

Shenzi stopped in front of her.

"Uh, did these lions by any chance look like a blonde-fured one with blue eyes?" Shenzi asked her.

"And a big yellow one with a mane all around his head?" Banzai finished for her.

"Nah, they were two lionesses. I was just hunting and all of a sudden they started chasing me around.

I'm not really from here so I don't know much." T replied.

"Doesn't take a genius ta figure that out." Shenzi said. T's ears drooped back and down.

By this time Ed had finished off the leg and was licking his lips.

"Hey, you already scarfed down that wilderbeast!" Banzai said angrily.

"Quit hoggin' all the food!"

Then they both saw there was a hunk of meat still left on the bone. Ed was going to finish it off but Banzai growled and tried to ward him off.

Then they both started fighting and biting each other, Ed was winning but only because Banzai hadn't eaten much of what wasn't his kill anyway, and was tired from running that morning.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Shenzi asked T.

"I don't have any parents. Humans killed 'em off. I had to leave or else I'd be next." T replied.

Shenzi was taken aback a bit and her eyes widened a little. Even Banzai and Ed had stopped fighting but only for awhile.

When Banzai saw that Ed was distracted he shoved him towards the cave wall and ripped the hunk of meat off of the bone and swallowed it down.

Shenzi and T watched as they fought more. Shenzi quietly sighed, annoyed.

"One minute." she said to T. She then walked over to Banzai and Ed, and slapped them both across the heads.

"Hey! What was that for?! You saw 'em eat _our _breakfast!" Banzai said, rubbing his head.

Shenzi ignored him and turned back to T.

"Where were you headed before you came here?" Shenzi asked her.

"Anywhere there weren't humans, that's for sure." T replied. Banzai looked and saw that the female's ribs were slightly showing.

He went over to Shenzi, elbowed her and cocked his head towards T, trying to show her.

Shenzi saw them and was a little surpised but not completely. She and her two friends had been in similar conditions when they were her age.

In fact, she was the same age as them back when they were still working for Scar.

"When's the last time you ate?" Shenzi asked her.

"I dunno. Maybe, four days ago?" T said.

Again Shenzi was a little surprised, T said she wasn't from here, and she and Banzai and Ed figured that _any_ place had more food than the elephant graveyard.

Some strange feeling grew inside of Shenzi, it was like every time she looked at this young female, she saw a little of herself.

And the fact that she had a skinny body and was the same age as her when she was working for Scar, just added on.

She again noticed the deep gash on the side of her face, it was similiar to the three minor cuts Shenzi received from Simba when he was still a cub, only it was bleeding a little more, and it almost covered her whole cheek.

T noticed she was staring at it.

"One of the lionesses who was chasing me did that." she said, looking away.

"I don't need any pity just because I'm a little young, I'll live." That did it. She even had the same attitude.

"Well, if you're not gonna kill me, can I leave now?" T said, walking out of the skull.

"Uh, wait." Shenzi called after her. T turned around towards her.

"You can't go out on your own in the shape you're in now."

"Why not? I made it this far." T said.

"Well that's as far as you're gonna make it for now." Shenzi said back.

Banzai and Ed looked at each other; it wasn't exactly like Shenzi to want another female around, even if she wasn't exactly their type

"Go on and find a spot in the back, ya got bags under your eyes even a bat can see."

T just stood there.

"Move it!" Shenzi yelled at her. T quickly moved to the back.

"What are you doin'?" Banzai whispered to her.

"Well we can't just send 'er out there ta get mauled by those lions. Look at 'er Banzai! She'll get eaten alive!" Shenzi said to him.

"She ain't the only one who's gonna if we ever go back to those Pridelands again." Banzai said.

"That's the last time I listen ta one 'a yer bright ideas!" By this time they were both yelling.

"Funny, that's usually what I'm sayin' ta you!" Shenzi said back. As they continued to argue, Ed walked to T who had already found herself a spot to lie down in at the back of the cave.

"Do they always fight like that?" T asked him. Ed nodded his head yes. Then he went back to his still arguing friends.

Ed babbled some jibberish when they paused for a minute, and of course only Banzai understood him.

"Wha'd he say?" Shenzi asked him.

"He wants ta know if we wanna go find lunch." Banzai said back.

"Thanks, I think I'll get a couple more minutes 'a shut-eye." Shenzi said walking to the back of the skull.

"I'd say yes if _you _didn't eat breakfast!" Banzai yelled at Ed.

"But I'm gonna catch up on sleep too." he said, lying down in his spot in the skull.

Ed walked towards the exit, looked back at his friends, and went out. T opened one eye and saw Shenzi lying down not far from her.

She got up and walked over to her quietly. But when she walked past Banzai he woke back up just in time to see her carefully cuddle up next to Shenzi.

Shenzi then raised her head up and looked down at T, who was already asleep. Then she looked at Banzai.

He shrugged and laid his head back on his paws. Shenzi looked down at T again and laid her head back onto her paws and went back to sleep.


	4. The Switch

Here it is, the big event that triggers the rest of the events! Now I don't wanna spoil too much of it but for those of you who are wondering, Ed isn't going to end up with T. Like I said in Chapter 3, Banzai and Ed don't like T in that way.

* * *

"In order for dis to begin I must do what?" Rafiki said, hand cupped over his ear again. 

The wind softly blew through the trees, whispering to him again.

"Bring one pair to de adah?" Rafiki said. He looked at the paintings of the lions and hyenas he made on his tree.

"Well radah dan risk de lives of de queen and king in dah graveyahd, I'd radah take dah hyenas from it. Dere

really isn't much to lose from deir demise." he said, running a hand over the hyena paintings.

The wind blew strongly again.

"Alright alright! But I still don't see how dis is going to werk." The wind blew softer this time.

"Yes I _do_ want the hyenas and lions to get along from now on." The wind blew again.

"Fine den Mufasa, as you wish." Rafiki said.

"I will make sure no harm comes to any of de four. Dat, is a promise!"

* * *

Back at the graveyard, all the hyenas were starting to wake up. 

Shenzi yawned and raised her head up, she looked down to see T, still sound asleep at her side.

"Y'know you two look like sisters when you're like that." Banzai said.

"Well here's a little somethin' I thought you and Ed already knew; I don't have any sisters!" she yelled at him, but was careful not to wake T.

She tried to get up, but T nuzzled her head into Shenzi's side. She plopped back down, a little annoyed.

"Help me out here." Shenzi said, still not wanting to wake up T. Banzai quietly walked over and kept T supported off the ground by grabbing her side with his teeth until Shenzi got up.

Then he laid her back down, T moaned in her sleep a little but didn't wake up.

Rafiki was watching them through the eye socket in their elephant skull. He didn't like the looks of the graveyard and wanted to leave it as soon as he could. 

When Rafiki saw Banzai and Shenzi with T, he looked puzzled.

"Hm, who is 'dat?" he said, scratching his head. "Did dose two have a pup? No no, she looks much too old to be diers."

He looked around, then got an idea of how to get Shenzi and Banzai out of the graveyard and to Simba and Nala.

* * *

Ed was still sleeping when Rafiki snuck up on him and hit him on the head with his stick. 

Ed woke up, well actually it was more like jumped up, and growled in a way that said 'Ok ok, who's the wise guy?'

He looked up and saw Banzai right in front of him. Shenzi started sniffing T and a puzzled look came over her face.

"Banzai, get over here." she said.

"What?" he said, walking over to her, Ed sneaking behind him along the way.

"Does she smell, funny to you?" she asked him. Banzai sniffed at her.

"I dunno, maybe a li-" Banzai was cut off when Ed attacked him from behind.

Shenzi forgot all about the peculiar odor on T as she watched Ed and Banzai fight. They'd wake her up if they didn't stop.

Shenzi tried to quiet them down. "Boys." They still fought. "Boys. You're gonna wake T up."

None of them noticed Rafiki watching from behind Shenzi.

He slowly crept up behind some animal bones. Shenzi gave up on reasoning with them and decided to pounce on them to make them stop.

She jumped and went straight for them, both completely oblivious to anything but the fight.

As Shenzi was about to land of both of them, Ed moved out of the way and she ended up running into Banzai.

Ed turned around to face Banzai again but was confused when he saw that he and T were the only ones left in the skull.

* * *

The impact rolled them both out of the skull and landing on the ground; Shenzi on top on Banzai. 

They shook their heads from the impact but saw the position they were in. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Shenzi quickly moved off of him.

Rafiki had followed them and was hiding behind an elephant tusk. He had them where he wanted them, out of the skull.

"What was that for?!" Banzai yelled at her after he got back up.

"Well you two idiots were gonna wake up T if I didn't stop ya _somehow_!" she yelled back.

"Since when do you care?" Banzai said to her. Shenzi was quiet for awhile, but still didn't look any less annoyed.

"Look let's just go back before Ed unknowingly does something that could end up killing her." she said, turning around.

"Whatever." Banzai said as he followed her. Rafiki quietly began chanting the same chant he always did, as he placed his hand on the ground.

The ground began to crack open a bit.

"Wait a minute. Can ya hear that?" Banzai asked Shenzi.. Shenzi perked her ears up, and indeed she could hear something, it was like very faint chanting.

Suddenly, they could see the ground cracking beneath their feet. Shenzi and Banzai screamed and both hyenas yelped as they backed away from the crack that kept coming at them.

Finally, they backed into a elephant's ribcage, which was huge, and had nowhere to go. They stared at the crack as it came towards them until both finally fell through the ground, screaming.

* * *

_Flashback to earlier that day..._

"Ya want us ta what?" Timon asked Rafiki, his whole meerkat colony standing behind him.

"I need you and your family to dig a tunnel linking Priderock, and de Elephant Graveyard." Rafiki replied.

"And uh, why persay should we do that?" Timon asked, which earned him a hit on the head with Rafiki's stick.

"Ouch!" Timon said, covering his head with his arms.

"Do not question your elders!" Rafiki said. "Now get going! Now, you silly 'ting!"

"Oy." Timon said as he and his family started digging a tunnel.

_End of flashback._

* * *

"Ouch! Where are we?" Banzai said to Shenzi. She and him were in complete darkness in the tunnel. 

"Gee, I dunno. Lemme ask the people who aren't here!" Shenzi yelled, annoyed.

"Man, it's darker than the graveyards in here." Banzai said.

"Well unless you've gone blind it shouldn't be a problem." Shenzi replied. Unlike most animals, hyenas could see in the dark.

They both look up at the hole they fell through, and knew it was impossible to get back up that way.

"Well, there's no way we're gettin' back through there. C'mon, maybe the stupid meerkats who built this thang put an exit on it." Shenzi said, walking through the tunnel.

"Yeah. Man if I ever see a meerkat again, it's lunch!" Banzai said following her. Rafiki smiled as he watched them both walk through the tunnel.

His plan was working, now he just needed to find Simba and Nala.

* * *

Speaking of which, both of the lions were waking up themselves. It took him a few minutes of walking, but Rafiki managed to get to Priderock. 

He walked up to the two lions as they were coming out of their sleeping chambers.

"Ha ha ha ha! Good morning my queen and king! Or should I say, good afternoon?"

"Hello Rafiki." Nala said.

"What brings you here?" Simba asked him. Rafiki just laughed again.

"Oh, you'll find out. Very soon. Eh, but first, I need you both to go to de empty cave on de left side of Priderock."

"Why?" they both asked in unision.

"I do not repeat myself. Now go, go you silly 'tings!" Rafiki said, shooing them off. Simba and Nala laughed a bit and did as he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shenzi and Banzai were still walking through the tunnel. Suddenly, Shenzi stopped in her tracks. 

"Ooh ooh look!" she said, pointing her paw towards a light at the end of the tunnel. Banzai looked towards where she was pointing.

"Well whaddya know." Banzai said. Then he and Shenzi walked to the light.

"Wait a minute, are ya sure we're not just dead because that fall killed us?" Banzai asked her.

Shenzi hit him on the head.

"C'mon!" she said, walking toward the light. Soon, they reached the exit, which was a hole not far from the ground.

They both climbed through it and found themselves in a small cave.

"Uh, Shenzi, this doesn't exactly look like the Elephant Graveyard." Banzai said to her.

"Probably because, it's not." Shenzi said, looking out the cave's opening and seeing the green fields and herds outside.

* * *

"Do you know why Rafiki wanted us to come here?" Nala asked Simba. They were both just a few feet from the cave. 

"Mm, no not really." Simba replied. But they just shrugged and didn't worry about it and just went inside like Rafiki told them.

* * *

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to go back." Banzai said. 

"Good point." Shenzi said. They started to walk back towards the tunnel, but didn't get far when they heard footsteps outside.

"Wait, ya hear that?" Shenzi asked Banzai. He nodded his head. They looked towards the entrance to see Simba and Nala walking right in.

Simba and Nala looked surprised and gasped when they saw them. Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened and they gulped and nervoulsy started backing away.

But when they turned around to run back into the tunnel, they saw it was covered with a large, flat, rock.

They knew there was no escape now; they'd have to face Simba and Nala's wrath on their own. And this time, Ed wasn't there to back them up.

* * *

"Uh, Timon?" Pumbaa asked him. 

"Yes Pumbaa?" Timon replied.

"Do you know why Rafiki wanted us to build a tunnel linking the Elephant Graveyard and the Pridelands, and then put a big heavy rock on the only possible exit right as two hyenas stepped out?"

Timon's family could be seen panting from carrying that rock.

"No Pumbaa, I don't." Timon replied. "But rather than risk another blow to the head, I'll just let the nutsy monkey do whatever crazy thing he's planning to do. Even if there _are_ hyenas involved."

With that, Timon recieved a bonk on the head from out of nowhere.

"Ouch!" he said, even louder than before, covering his head with his hands. They could hear Rafiki laughing.

Timon groaned, annoyed.

* * *

Back in the cave, Nala and Simba, after they recovered from the startle, were starting to close in on Shenzi and Banzai. 

They crept towards them, growling. Shenzi and Banzai saw they had no choice but to fight back.

They too, got in a pouncing position, growling. Suddenly, all four looked up to see the entrance being covered with a huge boulder, then it was completely blocked by it.

The only light was a small hole at the top of the cave. And although the cave was small, it was very tall.

But Simba and Nala turned back to planning to attack Shenzi and Banzai again.

They all failed to see Rafiki at the top of the hole, working on some kind of project, grinding berry seeds in a bowl.

"I don't know how you two got here, but now you'll get what you deserve for trespassing." Simba said.

"Hey, we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your stupid meerkat friends!" Shenzi said back at him.

"Yeah, they built a tunnel right under our graveyard!" Banzai said.

"You two expect us to believe that?" Nala said.

"Who else would be stupid enough to trespass in the same area twice?" Simba said.

"Hey, you'd trespass too if you were starvin' ta death in your own hometown!" Shenzi said.

"That's really your fault then. Because you all had your chance at eating at the Pridelands, and your kind sucked it dry!" Nala said.

"Well maybe if we weren't already starvin' we wouldn't 'a ate in such a hurry!" Shenzi said.

By now Rafiki had finished what he was doing, and was waiting for the right moment to use it.

"Well enough talk. Let's finish this now!" Simba said.

"Females first!" Banzai said, making fun of him. Shenzi hit him on the head. Simba and Nala tried to pounce on them but Shenzi and Banzai dodged them again.

Then the two hyenas pounced on them and starting biting. Shenzi dug her teeth into the back of Nala's neck.

Nala swung her off and the two females were growling right in each other's faces.

Simba was trying to hit Banzai with his paws. He swung at him, and it hit. But Banzai got back up, growling, and watched for the next hit.

Rafiki decided now was the time to use his potion, and poured the fruit punch-colored powder into the opening in the cave.

The powder landed on all four of them and they started coughing.

"What?" Simba and Nala said in unision, looking up at the hole.

"What the?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision, also looking up at the hole. Then Rafiki covered the hole's opening with a rock and waited.

Shenzi and Banzai looked from the hole to the lions. They could see the nervousness in Simba and Nala's eyes.

They knew the lions knew the two hyenas could see in the dark. They looked at each other with evil grins on their faces and moved in.

They could easily grab onto their necks and Simba and Nala would just swing around recklessly until Shenzi and Banzai had finished them off.

But then, all of a sudden, Shenzi and Banzai went blind.


	5. It Starts:Ya think ya know some guys

Ok, so maybe that chapter didn't exactly show them switching places, but it kinda did. I think you'll understand it more when you read this.

* * *

"Ahhhh! Banzai, I can't see!" Shenzi said, trying to make out shapes in the dark. 

"I can't either!" Banzai replied back. Suddenly, Simba and Nala realized that they could see clearly now.

The darkness seemed to fade as they focused their eyes.

"But we can." Simba and Nala said in unision. Shenzi and Banzai realized they were in serious danger.

But instead of showing their fear, they both growled fiercefully. But these growls didn't sound like the ones that usually came out.

Instead, they came out sort of like...

"And you two are-" Nala started to say, but was cut off when she saw something that shocked her to no end.

Shenzi and Banzai grew tired of Nala's failure to finish what she was saying, and started up the sentence again for her.

"Are?" they both said in unision. By this time, Simba could see what Nala was looking at, and his eyes grew wide with horror.

Or should I say, Banzai's eyes grew wide with horror.

* * *

Back at the hole's opening, Rafiki was passing the time by meditating. Timon and Pumbaa walked up to him. 

"Hello Rafiki. Why are you meditating next to this tall cave's hole?" Pumbaa asked him. Rafiki meerly put up his finger to his lips and shushed him, not opening his eyes.

"Shh!" Rafiki said.

"Oh sure, he gets a 'shush', I get a wack on the head." Timon said, which earned him yet another hit on the head.

"A-how!" Timon said, rubbing his head, fighting back tears. "How many times are ya gonna keep doin' that?!"

Just then, Rafiki opened his eyes and got up.

"It is done." Rafiki plainly said, then walked to the entrance of the cave, planning to remove the boulder he put over the hole when Simba and Nala entered it.

Timon and Pumbaa just looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to Timon's colony.

* * *

Simba and Nala stood there, their mouths wide open in shock. There in front of them, were what used to be their bodies. 

But now they held inside...

Just then, they saw the boulder in front of the cave's entrance move.

"Let's get outta here." Shenzi said to Banzai without looking at him.

"Right behind ya." He said as they started to run towards the exit until they saw two very familiar faces in front of them.

None of the four could believe their eyes. And, weren't they just in a different spot in the cave?

Then they all noticed a clear-looking rock embedded in the wall of the cave.

It took awhile for Shenzi and Banzai's new eyes to adjust to the darkness, but Simba and Nala could see the terrifying sight just fine.

In the rock, they saw their own, true reflections, but when they looked at themselves, and each other, they saw the person a few feet away from them in the clear rock.

Shenzi saw her real reflection in the rock. But when she looked at herself, she was terrified to discover that instead of her light black fur and piercing yellow eyes, there was blonde fur and blue eyes in their place.

It didn't help either when she saw what used to be her body, looking at her with a frightened look on her face.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, T was just beginning to wake up. She looked around and was puzzled when she didn't see two of the now four hyenas that lived here. 

Then she saw Ed, looking around outside the skull, looking more confused than usual. She came up to him.

"Ed?" she said. He turned around, startled, then calmed down when he saw it was only her.

"Where're Shenzi and Banzai?" she asked him. Ed only babbled lightly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Then he went back to pacing in front of the cave, waiting for them to come back. T watched him for awhile, then tried to ease his worries a bit.

"Maybe they went to look for lunch." T said to him. But Ed just shook his head. T looked a little confused, then just plopped down on the cave floor.

"But they'll come back no matter where they went to though, right?" T asked him. Ed looked a little relieved and quickly nodded his head yes.

T smiled a bit from relief and waited with him.

* * *

There wasn't an animal alive in that part of Africa that didn't hear the screams of the four animals, staring right at their bodies as they were. 

Including a certain baboon who was just walking back to his tree. He cupped his hand around his ear, until he heard them.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"De plan, has begun." he said and walked back to his tree.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but ya gotta admit it does get to the point. Anyway, R+R! 


	6. The New King and Queen of the Pridelands

Ooh, that was building up for a minute there. Let's hope all goes well with the four, on with the story!

* * *

The animals looked in the rock again, horror still written upon their faces. Then, they noticed someone they knew standing beside them in it. 

They all turned to each other. Both pairs taking a good look at their used-to-be lion or hyena friend.

"Banzai?" Shenzi said to Simba's body.

"Shenzi?" Banzai said to Nala's body.

"Simba?" Nala said to Banzai's body.

"Nala?" Simba said to Shenzi's body. **(A/N** Sorry if that was a little unesseccary)

All the animals original voices stayed with them despite the body switch.

"Please tell me we are lookin' in a water hole!" Shenzi said to Banzai, looking at their original bodies.

"Simba? Nala? Where are you two?" They all looked up to see a couple of lionesses walking by the cave.

Simba and Nala knew they'd be killed if they were seen like this, and that the lionesses would never let them live long enough to explain, and even if they did of course they wouldn't believe them.

So before the lionesses even looked in the cave, Simba and Nala ducked behind the rock used to cover the hole.

Shenzi and Banzai watched them with raised eyebrows until they heard the lionesses behind them.

There you are!" one of them said, Shenzi and Banzai turned to see them both walking in the cave.

"We've been looking all over for you two. What are you both doing in here?" the other said.

"Uh..." was all that came out of their mouths, for they too didn't know why Simba and Nala had picked that particular cave to waltz right into.

"Well, nevermind. The reason we were looking for you both is because we got word that there's a couple of hyenas trespassing in here." the first one said.

"You two haven't seen anything, have you?" the other asked. Shenzi and Banzai looked at the rock without turning their heads, then back at them.

Just when Simba thought they were going to be ripped apart, he and Nala heard them say,

"Nope." Banzai said.

"No hyenas here." Shenzi said. Simba and Nala were speachless.

"Hmmm." the other one said, looking at the ground.

"Well, if you _do_ see anything, let us know." the first one said. And with that, they both walked out of the cave.

"They're gone." Shenzi and Banzai said in unision when they turned their heads towards the rock.

Simba and Nala came out from behind the rock.

"Why didn't you two reveal us to them?" Nala said. Shenzi shuddered.

"Y'know, there's somethin' that's just plain unnatural when I hear _your_ voice, comin' outta _my _body."

"Likewise." Nala said.

"And to answer your question; Hello, you're in _our _bodies." Shenzi said.

"Yeah. And when I get my body back, I want it back _without_ any permanent damage." Banzai said, with Shenzi nodding her new head.

"Well, I've still gotta know one thing." Simba said to them. Shenzi and Banzai raised their eyebrows at him.

"How'd you two get here?" Simba asked them. Shenzi and Banzai pointed their paws at the rock.

Simba and Nala looked at the rock, then at each other then looked at the two former hyenas like they were crazy.

"Look under it, there's a hole underneath." Shenzi said. Now it was Simba and Nala's turn to raise their eyebrows at them.

"It's the truth!" Banzai said, after a pause.

"Excuse me but I specifically remember that rock being there when we walked in here." Nala said.

"Well it wasn't there when we did." Shenzi said.

"Then how did it cover up the hole so fast?" Nala asked her.

"I don't know!" Shenzi yelled, now annoyed. Simba and Nala looked at each other.

"Show us." he said.

"Move it yourself." Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"We can't, your original bodies aren't as strong as ours are." Nala said.

"Are you saying we're weak?" both hyenas said in unision again.

"Just do it!" Simba yelled.

"Alright! Yeesh!" they both said, walking to the rock. Simba and Nala watched as Shenzi and Banzai pushed onto it and completely removed it from atop the hole.

"There, ya see? We-" they both started to say until they stopped when they saw Simba and Nala giving them both looks.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at them, then each other, both a little confused. Then they turned around to see the hole had disappeared; it was completely filled in.

Their mouths dropped open.

* * *

"Alright, alright, what gives?!" Timon said to Rafiki as he stomped the dirt flat with his foot. 

"First ya make us dig a tunnel, all the way between the Elephant Graveyard and the Pridelands!

Then ya make us put an unimaginably heavy rock on the only possible exit right as two hyenas step out!

Then ya bring us all to the Elephant Graveyard ta fill it back up! Did it ever occur to you that there might be hyenas here that _might_ wanna eat us?!" he yelled.

Timon's colony looked incredibly scared.

"Be at ease Timon. No hyenas shall devour any of your family and friends, as long as I am here." Rafiki replied.

"Me too, Timon! These tusks aren't just here for nothin'!" Pumbaa said, then snorted.

Then Timon walked up to Rafiki and lowered his head down, waiting for the pain of a stick's impact to his head.

"What are you doing?" Rafiki asked him.

"Well ya've hit me every time ya saw me today so ya might as well just get this overwith!" Timon replied.

Rafiki just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Timon asked.

"You silly 'ting, I can't have a meerkat scream in pain in de Elephant Graveyard." Rafiki replied.

"I promised everyone brought here no harm would come to them. Be it from hyenas," he lowered his head to Timon's level, "or even from me." he finished.

Then he raised his head back up and laughed.

Meanwhile, T and Ed were still waiting on Shenzi and Banzai to come back.

"I wish we had some food right now, it's already past noon." T said, laying down. Ed nodded.

Then the whole meerkat colony, followed by Pumbaa and Rafiki, ran by their skull.

T and Ed's mouths could be seen already dropped and their eyes already popped open. **(A/N **it looks a little like that scene in the movie "_Mulan_" where they see all those guys running past them)

Then they turned their heads to see where they were going.

Then T closed her mouth and her eyes when back to normal as she got up. She smiled mischieviously.

"Well it looks like _we'll _be the ones getting dinner tonight!" she said. Ed laughed like he usually did and they both ran after the meerkat colony.

* * *

"I swear, it was right there!" Shenzi said as Simba and Nala walked around it. 

"Right where you're standing!" she finished. Simba and Nala just gave them both a look.

"Face it Shenz, there never gonna believe us." Banzai said, lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

**(A/N** and that's not a typing error, he really did say 'Shenz', he just shortened her name)

"Well, we've gotta sort this out." Nala said.

"I know just the monkey." Simba said as he and Nala started to walk towards the exit. Shenzi scoffed.

"You two aren't really goin' out like that are you?" she said.

"Yeah, you saw those lionesses lookin' for us. You step one paw out there and you're dead!" Banzai said, not looking scared though.

"Well, what else can we do?" Nala said. Shenzi and Banzai were quiet.

"Well, maybe we can do this without getting caught." Simba said. The other three looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm serious," Simba said. "there's a path we can take that's so full of tall, thick grass, nobody'll notice us."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Nala said.

"'Cause if it does, you gotta show it to us!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"I'm not showing either of you anything!" Simba said. "While we're trying to figure out how to get our bodies back, you two have to rule Priderock while we're gone!"

Simba then quickly covered his mouth, not realizing what he said until it was too late. Nala looked uneasy.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened and their mouths opened slightly. They looked at each other.

Simba and Nala nervously waited for them to do or say something. Then they were horrified to see them calm down then smile mischieviously.

* * *

"If you know nothing bad's gonna happen to any of us, why are you making us run like we're being chased by hyenas?!" Timon said, running in front of his colony. 

"I know nahting bad will happen to you _because_ you are all running like you're being chased by hyenas!" Rafiki replied.

"WE'RE BEING CHASED BY HYENAS!!!" they heard a meerkat scream.

Then Timon and Rafiki saw T and Ed gaining on the back part of the colony.They were already snapping their jaws at some of the meerkats.

Rafiki and Pumbaa frowned and moved to the back of the colony. They stood their ground in front of the hyenas, not letting them go any further.

"Go and get everyone back home!" Rafiki yelled to Timon.

"Don't worry, we'll handle these two!" Pumbaa yelled to him. Then snorted and ran his foot through the ground like a bull.

Timon then reluctantly fled with his colony out of the graveyard, he didn't want to leave Pumbaa alone with a couple of hyenas.

Pumbaa decided to take on T while Rafiki raised his stick at Ed. T growled and tried to pounce on Pumbaa, but he moved out of the way.

Ed tried to snap at Rafiki but missed and was hit in the face by Rafiki's stick.

Then Ed, still looking stupid with his tongue hanging out and eyes in different directions, fell to the ground, unconsious.

T looked at Ed worriedly, knowing Shenzi and Banzai might be angry if they knew Ed was injured partly because of her, but also scared he might be hurt.

Even though she just met him, he was one of the few friends she had here. She got in front of Ed and growled, trying to ward Rafiki off.

Pumbaa got in front of Rafiki and sqealed angrily, like the warthog he was. But Rafiki put his hand in front of Pumbaa's face, knowing T was more concerned about her friend than the fight.

Then Rafiki and Pumbaa left. After they did, T dragged Ed back to the skull, not looking worried becuase she was too busy noticing how heavy he was.

* * *

"Don't even think about it!" Simba and Nala said in unision. 

"About what?" Shenzi and Banzai said innocently.

"You two know what we're talking about!" they said in unision again.

"And you two aren't going to make all the lions suffer by letting all your low-life hyena friends go into the Pridelands!" Simba yelled.

"Low life?!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"I don't even know what that means!" Banzai said, angrily. Shenzi hit him on the head.

"Ugh." Nala said, shaking her head. "You cannot do that while you're me. Especially ta him!

He's supposed to be your mate!"

"Hmph, he wishes!" Shenzi said, looking at Banzai.

"I'd rather marry Ed than marry you!" she said to him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd rather marry T than marry you!" Banzai said to her, lying.

"Who's T?" Simba and Nala asked in unision. Shenzi and Banzai looked at them, wondering if they should tell them or not.

Because if they did they'd have to tell them about taking her in after seeing she was wounded, tired, and hungry.

And that would seem completely out of character, especially for the hard-core image they were going for.

* * *

Ok, it's voting time! You decide! Should Shenzi and Banzai tell Simba and Nala about T? Vote in your reviews! 


	7. A Surprising Discovery

You voted, I listened, (struggled though writer's block for awhile) and finally made a new chapter! And a special thanks to RunningDudeGuy, I can't wait to see the next chapter of "Of Lions and Hyenas"!

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, then back at Simba and Nala. Shenzi spoke up first. 

"Oh her? She's just this girl that's visitin' us. Temporarily of course." Shenzi said.

"Yeah." Banzai said. Simba and Nala looked confused.

"But I don't think that's what matters right now. If I were you two, I'd get outta here before those lionesses showed up again." she continued.

"And where would we go?" Simba asked, still wanting to make sure they still knew who was king around here.

"Where else?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision, smirking. Looks of horror came on Simba and Nala's faces.

"Oh no." Simba said, managing a determined look on his face.

"Well, seems to me like you don't have a choice, kingy." Banzai said.

"But we haven't been to the Elephant Graveyard since we were both cubs!" Nala exclaimed.

"That's really your problem then." Shenzi said, quoting Nala, who gave her a look.

"But you two can relax a bit though. We ain't moved from our old home, so it's still in the same place ya found it." Banzai said.

Simba and Nala looked uneasy.

"Well we have to tell somebody about this; we need help." Nala said.

"And who's gonna believe us?" Shenzi said.

"We tell anybody about this whole thang and they'll think we're crazy."

"Yeah, and I don't know about you guys," Banzai said, "but I'd rather not end up in a nuthouse!"

"Use a nice word for everything now that you're king." Simba said.

"Call it an asylum."

"Nuthouse, asylum, that ain't gonna get us our bodies back!" Shenzi said.

"Well, I don't think you have to be concerned about the lionesses finding out." Nala said.

"Just do what you two think we'd do whenever you're in a situation. At least they won't notice anything."

"And, no making laws without consulting us first!" Simba said.

"And if you're gonna pull _me_ off," Banzai began, "you gotta use a lot less big words."

"Yeah, our clan's definately gonna know somethin's up if Banzai starts actin' smart all of a sudden." Shenzi said.

Banzai looked mad at her, but knew it was wiser to hold it back for another time.

"And if _you_ wanna pull _me_ off," Shenzi said walking up to Nala, "you gotta stop bein' so friendly all the time.

You're so sugar-coated, it'd make a sugar-cane sick!"

"Well in that case, if _you_ want to convince everyone that you're me, you have to tone it down a bit; that means no yelling, no sneaking around, and absolutely, no hitting your husband." Nala said.

Banzai smirked at Shenzi, she gave him a look.

"In other words, no fun." Shenzi said.

"What about Ed?" Simba asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Ed won't notice. And T, well, as long as ya keep _our_ mouths shut, ya _should_ be fine." Shenzi said.

Simba and Nala still weren't so sure.

"Well, can't we go to Rafiki like you said?" Nala asked Simba. Simba sighed.

"Not at this hour." Simba replied, making his new head look at the ground. Then, it jerked back up.

The other three were unaware that he just had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was starting to come to. T guarded the exit, making sure nothing else would happen until he woke up. 

She walked over to him to see if he was alright.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked him. He rubbed his head in pain but nodded yes. T smiled, but sighed.

"Would you say I'm a wimp if I told you I'm startin' ta get worried?" T asked him.

Ed laughed and gave her a look that said 'Hello, can't talk the way you do, remember?'.

"Oh, yeah." she said laughing. But Ed shook his head no at her question, then whimpered a little.

"You're startin' ta worry about 'em too?" T said. Ed nodded. Then, all of a sudden, he looked completely shocked.

Until now Banzai had been the only hyena who could understand him.

And on her first day of meeting him, T was able to almost perfectly make out what he was saying.

Ed just stood there, staring at her, more dumbfounded than usual.

"Well, I'm gonna look outside for them again." T said, getting up.

"Don't worry, I won't leave the skull."

Ed watched as T walked to and laid down near the exit of the skull.

He thought maybe he'd try to talk the guys out of letting her go after she was in good shape again. That is, if they could understand him.

* * *

The four animals were walking back outside the cave. Shenzi and Banzai went out first, to see if anybody was around. 

"All clear!" they yelled behind them to Simba and Nala. The two former lions quietly crept out of the cave and slunk into the tall grass.

"We'll go to the Elephant Graveyard, like you two said." Simba told them. Shenzi and Banzai were surprised but nowhere near as shocked as Nala.

"What?!" Nala said to him.

"But we need to figure out how to get our bodies back. You two may be king and queen, but you're still lions.

Do you want that?" Simba continued, ignoring Nala. Shenzi and Banzai just looked at each other then back at him.

"Keep talkin'." they said in unision.

"Meet us at that tree as soon as everybody's asleep, go it?" Simba said, pointing to Rafiki's tree.

Shenzi and Banzai looked to where he was pointing. The tree didn't look that far from Priderock, but still a small vision in the distance.

They looked at each other again.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys there come nightfall." Shenzi said, but walked up to them very seriously.

"But, if one word of this gets to Ed or T, you two are gonna wish your bodies weren't king and queen!"

Banzai nodded his head. But Simba didn't looked scared at all, instead he threatened them right back.

"And when _we_ get back, we better see all our subjects, not eaten. You can eat whatever the lionesses bring you, but that's it."

"Wait wait wait," Banzai said, "you're tellin' us that we can just order some lionesses to go out and bring us back some food, and they do it?!"

Simba and Nala nodded. Shenzi and Banzai smirked at each other, being the king and queen was going to be easier than they thought.

"Oh, and that especially goes for a certain meerkat and warthog that come around here every once in a while too." Simba said.

Just then, the four heard yelling, and looked to the right to see Timon riding on Pumbaa right towards them.

**(A/N** they did the same scream they did when they were "Bowling For Buzzards" and met/saved Simba)

The four couldn't exactly see who it was, then looked surprised when they saw them clearly.

(Especially, for a couple of former hyenas)

"Hey look, it's lover boy!" Banzai said laughing. Shenzi groaned, remembering that embarrassing night when Timon asked her to marry him.

"Bet you're glad you're married this time!" Banzai said, putting an arm around her. Simba and Nala looked confused.

Shenzi gave Banzai a look, then grabbed the arm that was around her and locked it in a hold behind his back.

"Yowch!" Banzai said in pain. Nala gave Shenzi a look.

"Nobody saw it." Shenzi said.

Simba and Nala knew it was getting a little risky as they saw Timon and Pumbaa getting closer.

They started to run away. Nala went ahead to the graveyard but Simba turned around.

"Don't forget to meet us!" he yelled, and followed Nala away from the Pridelands.

"Are you gonna let go of my arm now?" Banzai said to Shenzi. She let go of it then pushed him to the ground.

Banzai got back up and they both hid in a crack in one of Priderock's walls when Timon and Pumbaa reached where they were standing.

They both looked around.

"Are you sure this is where you saw Simba and Nala?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"'Course I'm sure!" Timon replied. "They probably just headed to the water hole, I say we meet 'em there!" he finished, tugging on Pumbaa's ears.

Then they both left, Timon still riding on Pumbaa's back. After they did the new royal couple came out of their hiding place.

"Man it was cramped in there!" Banzai said.

Shenzi didn't care how cramped it was. She was happy as long as she got away from that creepy meerkat, who she now couldn't take revenge on for completely embarrasing her by eating him.

Shenzi and Banzai looked up and watched as Simba and Nala, disappeared into the fields.


	8. The Surprises Just Keep on Coming

It's not that I like to torchure my readers, but like any good author knows, it's good to keep 'em waiting. Kidding! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Simba and Nala looked upon the dark and eerie wasteland that stood before them. 

Before, this would've been some kind of game to them, but now they were face-to-face with a childhood horror.

They could've chuckled at their own sneakiness; they'd be trespassing on hyena territory and the hyenas wouldn't even know it.

But all they could think about is the horrible events that happened here; nearly being eaten, Zazu being shot out of a geyser, not to mention Scar's plot to murder Mufasa and Simba.

Nala looked frightened but Simba moved along first with her following closely behind.

They jumped up, startled when a geyser went off a few feet away from them, but kept going.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the skull. Simba remembered him standing in front of it as a cub, he remembered saying in front of it;

"I laugh in the face of danger; ha ha ha ha!" which was made more terrifying when he heard one hyena laughing from inside it, it was Ed.

Nala was horrified and ran behind Simba. Then they saw Ed and T walking out of it. Their hearts still pumping like they would burst any minute.

"Hey! Where were you guys? We've been waitin' for ya all day!" T said as she ran up to them.

Simba and Nala were appalled; here was a hyena in front of them that looked almost completely like Shenzi, if it weren't for the fact that she was just a little shorter than Shenzi, they'd have thought _she _was the one who switched bodies with her.

They turned their gaze toward Ed as he walked up to them laughing.

"W-we j-just went for a, walk." Nala managed to stutter out, obviously scared.

"Well you two aren't gonna believe what happened while you were gone!" T said. Simba and Nala weren't sure they wanted to know.

"A bunch of meerkats ran through here today, a whole colony of 'em! And they even had a warthog and a baboon with 'em!"

Simba and Nala's eyes widened, she couldn't've been talking about Timon's colony along with Pumbaa and Rafiki.

Then they thought that maybe Shenzi and Banzai were telling the truth about the meerkats digging a tunnel through the graveyard.

But they shook their heads at the thought, knowing it'd be impossible. Seeing as how Timon's colony was the one that feared hyenas more than any other colony in the savanna.

"Well anyway, that's not even the _best _part!" T continued. Simba and Nala looked extremely worried, hoping she wasn't going to say that she and Ed managed to grab a few of them for an afternoon snack.

"Those meerkats ran through this HUGE wilderbeast heard, and scared 'em all into the graveyard!

The whole clan's having a feeding frenzy and me and Ed got the best one!" Ed happily nodded his head.

Nala looked calmer now but wasn't anywhere close to how relieved Simba was.

"So anyway, there's plenty ta eat! C'mon, I saved a couple 'a haunches for ya!" T said as she and Ed ran back into the skull.

Simba and Nala looked at each other and reluctantly went in. They'd never gotten a chance to see the inside as cubs, but they weren't exactly curious.

"Well, at least we know its brains aren't in here." Nala said, trying to lighten the mood.

Simba only watched, disgusted, as T and Ed tore into the wilderbeast carcass. Then they both looked up at them, puzzled.

"Hey why aren't you guys eatin'?" T asked them, with her mouth full of wilderbeast.

"Uh...we ate before we got here! Yeah uh, we filled up on, antelope!" Nala said. T ripped off another hunk of meat, chewed it up, and swallowed it down.

"Well, you two don't know what you're missin' here." T said. Ed laughed in a way that had the same tone as 'uh-huh!'

"I'm sure we'll live." Simba said.

* * *

"Will there be anything else, your majesties?" a lioness asked the new king and queen of Priderock. 

"Naw, we're good!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision, looking at the two antelopes the lionesses had caught for them.

Banzai was licking his lips, and Shenzi was staring hungrily at hers.

"Very well then." the lioness said as she bowed, and left. Shenzi and Banzai grinned at each other, and then quickly lowered their heads to their dinner.

But before they could even get a bite out of either antelope, a certain meerkat and warthog got in front of them, the meerkat in front of Shenzi and the warthog in front of Banzai.

Shenzi and Banzai stopped themselves before sinking their teeth into them instead of the carcasses, their jaws were just inches from their faces before they pulled themselves back.

"Simba! Nala! Where ya been?! Me and Pumbaa have been lookin' all over for ya!" Timon said. Shenzi and Banzai frowned as they recognized the two.

"Well anyway, ya gotta hear this joke I was tellin' Pumbaa earlier!" Timon said, half hysterical.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, not very eager you might say. Timon cleared his throat.

"Hey Pumbaa, whaddya call a hyena with half a brain?" Timon started. Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised, then started growling, not caring how unnatural it felt when they heard their growls come out.

"Beats me, Timon. What?" Pumbaa asked, going along with it.

"Gif-" Timon started to say, but was cut off by a hit from Shenzi, sending him across the room.

At about the same time, Pumbaa was sent flying across the room by a hit from Banzai.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at them, annoyed, then went back to their dinner. Timon and Pumbaa got up.

Timon started dusting himself off.

"Well, we see you two are busy right now so we'll just-" he was cut off again by growling he heard behind him.

He turned around to see a few angry lionesses, who had gotten a vibe that their king and queen didn't want to be disturbed.

Shenzi and Banzai just smirked as they saw the meerkat and warthog being chased around by the lionesses before being run out of the Pridelands, back to Timon's colony.

* * *

That night, as everybody was sleeping, Simba walked up to Nala and gently pushed her on the shoulder with his new paw. 

Nala was a bit scared when she first woke up, but after being reassured and reminded of what happened by Simba, she quietly followed him out of the skull, past Ed and T, who were both sleeping off a big wilderbeast dinner.

By the time they got there, they could already see Shenzi and Banzai waiting for them; Banzai lying on a rock and Shenzi pacing back and forth.

Simba and Nala walked over to them. Shenzi and Banzai heard something in the grass and turned to see their bodies walking out of the fields.

"'Bout time." Shenzi said as Banzai came off the rock.

"Sorry, we figured everybody would fall asleep faster on full stomachs." Simba said. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, then at him, confused.

"Nevermind." Simba said.

"Why'd you bring us out here Simba?" Nala asked him.

"I'd like to know that myself." Shenzi said, Banzai nodding. Suddenly, they all heard laughing in the trees.

They looked up but didn't see anything. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, confused, while Simba and Nala did the same thing.

Then they all quickly backed off as a baboon fell down in the middle of them from out of nowhere.

Nala smiled, now knowing why Simba had brought them there; if anybody could help them, it was Rafiki, and Simba knew Rafiki could almost always be found at his tree at night.

"Well now, what is dis? De king and queen of Priderock being seen with a couple of hyenas?" Rafiki said.

Shenzi and Banzai started growling again. Simba decided he should hurry up and talk to Rafiki before Shenzi and Banzai ripped him apart.

Obviously they must've heard a lot of hyena cracks at Priderock.

"Uh, Rafiki." Simba said walking up to him.

"I know this might seem a little strange, but well, we have kind of a problem here."

"And what might dat be?" Rafiki said, pretending to not know.

"Well, let's just say that today this afternoon, we weren't..._ourselves, _anymore." Nala said.

"Oh, I see." Rafiki said.

"I think I may have de answer to your problem, come with me." he said, taking Simba and Nala aside but Shenzi and Banzai stood up.

"Hey, anything you're gonna tell them, you can tell us!" Shenzi said.

"Yeah!" Banzai said. Which earned them both a hard smack on the head with Rafiki's stick.

The hyenas did sort of a yelp as they jumped back, startled but annoyed.

Then they watched, still annoyed, as Rafiki took them some feet away from them so they could talk in private.

When Rafiki made sure they were out of ear range, he turned around to face the two former lions.

"Well now, what can I do for a couple of hyenas like yourselves? Or should I say, what can I do for my former king and queen?" he said, bowing a bit.

Simba and Nala were surprised, but not completely. Rafiki was the wisest shaman of the Pridelands, and on some things there were no explainations on how he knew.

Some animals had come to the conclusion that he was magic; others, sneaky.

The rest of the animal population just figured he was an annoying monkey who need that stick taken away from him (including Shenzi and Banzai).

"How'd you know?" Nala asked Rafiki. Rafiki had started meditating.

"Correction, how could I not know?" he said, not breaking his trance. Nala plopped down beside him, as did Simba.

"Rafiki please, we need help." Nala continued.

"Nope! Dat is where you are all wrong!" Rafiki said getting up. Then he motioned the two to follow him, which they did.

The hyenas saw them running past them.

"Now what?" Shenzi said. Then she and Banzai started going after them. They all followed Rafiki to a distance, then were suddenly interrupted by a loud-

"STOP." Rafiki said, not yelling, but putting his hand up to make them stop running.

Simba and Nala screeched to a halt as did Shenzi and Banzai but the two slammed into the back of them when they tried to.

"Oof!" Simba and Nala said as they were slammed into.

Shenzi slamming into Nala and Banzai slamming into Simba. But neither lions fell from the impact.

Rafiki walked over to some tall grass and pulled the blades back to reveal a clear water hole.

"Look down dere." he said. The four walked over to the water hole, but couldn't see anything.

"We don't see anything." Simba said.

"Shh!" Rafiki said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Look hardah." he said. Shenzi and Banzai rolled their eyes but looked anyway. All four looked for a long time, but quit after they couldn't find anything.

"Well that's it I give-" Shenzi started to say as she sat down then was startled by what she saw in the water.

Banzai saw her looking surprised and went over to her.

"Shenzi? What's up?" he said. Shenzi pushed his cheek with her right paw, turning his head towards the water.

Banzai's eyes widened as he could see what she was looking at. There, in the water, they could see their real, true reflections.

Even Simba and Nala could see their original bodies.

"You see, reflections tell all." Rafiki said.

"Great, so if we wanna keep this thing a secret we gotta break every shiny rock in the Pridelands." Banzai said.

"Or the graveyard." Simba said. Rafiki walked over to him, along with Nala, and pulled him aside.

* * *

The hyenas saw them leave but decided to stay at the water hole, wanting to see what they really looked like again.

After a few minutes of looking they tried to get a drink of water, but it was surprisingly not that easy.

Hyenas usually put the front part of their mouths in water and sipped it down.

What they didn't now is since lion's noses were more on the front of their face than hyenas' were, they had to lap up water.

They tried to get a few sips down but quit after they got too much water up their noses.

"Man, these guys can't even drink water right!" Banzai said.

"Makes you wonder if being like royalty's really worth it." Shenzi said. Then they perked their ears up when they heared rustling in the grass across the water hole in front of them.

They looked across the water hole, but it was hard to make out since it was so dark, but were surprised to see T coming out for a drink.

They watched her sip it down with ease, enjoying every gulp.

"Show off." Shenzi and Banzai said in unision. T raised her head up after she stopped drinking and looked over to see the king and queen looking right at her.

T wasn't afraid of lions, but she did have some sense as when to leave them alone. But she was all the way at the other end of the water hole from them.

Shenzi and Banzai waited for her to do or say something. T just stood there, looking at them.

Then, a small smirk formed over her face. T then licked her lips to show how much she liked the water, just to make them both annoyed.

But instead Shenzi and Banzai gave her a 'not impressed' look, a dull expression with their eyes half closed.

T then just walked away, the smirk still on her face.

"Kid's got guts, I'll give 'er that." Shenzi said. Banzai nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were still trying to get Rafiki to tell them how to switch back.

"Isn't there anything you can do at all?" Simba asked him.

"_I_ can't." Rafiki said. "But _you_, all four of you, can."

"How?" Simba and Nala asked in unision.

"You must be able to learn to cooperate with de hyenas." Rafiki answered. Simba was queit for awhile.

"WHAT?!!" he finally said, so loud even Shenzi and Banzai could hear it. They were a little confused and looked around but just shrugged and went back to struggling to get a drink.

"How can you even say that?!" Simba said to Rafiki.

"How can you even suggest that I learn to get along with the same people that helped my father's murderer?!"

"Mufasa has forgiven dem." Rafiki said. At hearing this, Simba stopped freaking out.

"What?" he asked Rafiki.

"Mufasa has forgiven dem for dier past deeds. For he sees, dat dere is goodness in dem. Dat dere is goodness, in _all_ de hyenas, even if it comes in small proportions." Rafiki said.

"How?" Simba asked him.

"Dat hyena T, she is more dan dey tell you."

"What do you mean?" Nala asked.

"I can say no more. What I can say, is dat you must learn to get along with de hyenas, if you evah wish to return to your original bodies." Rafiki answered.

Simba and Nala were quiet for awhile.

"I can also say dat you have to do it by midnight one week after you've switched bodies."

"Why?" they both asked in unision.

"If you do not learn to cooperate with de hyenas, or dey do not learn to cooperate with you, de switch, shall remain permanent."

Simba and Nala looked horrified. If they didn't learn to get along with their closest enemies, they'd end up in their bodies for the rest of their lives.

Rafiki could see the fear in Simba and Nala and walked over to them. Simba was looking at his reflection in a small puddle of water.

Rafiki looked in it too and put his hand on Simba's shoulder.

"You need not to worry my king. I, or Mufasa, would _nevah _make de king and queen, do anything we 'tink dey couldn't do." he said.

Then he walked away and climbed back into his tree. Nala looked at Simba unsurely.

Simba just looked at the stars and thought to himself, calmly;

_"I wonder how Shenzi and Banzai are going to take this."_

Then he gave Nala a reassuring smile, and they walked back to the hyenas.


	9. T's Good Ol' and New Days

Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews! I don't want to spoil anything in this chapter but in this one shows just how much Shenzi cares for T. After all, she was the first one to be won over. Then came along Ed. Now that just leaves Banzai. Will T earn his friendship? Keep reading the story and find out!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Shenzi and Banzai screamed in unision. 

"You mean to tell us that unless we learn ta get along with _you_, we ain't never gonna be in our own bodies again?!" Shenzi said.

"That's right." Simba said. The four animals walked away from the tree, Simba was probably the only one who wasn't moping the whole time.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Nala said. As soon as she finished saying it, there was a boom of thunder, a flash of lightning, then suddenly all the animals were soaked with rainwater.

**(A/N** and it kind of looks like that scene in _Tarzan_ when Jane mentions things can't get any worse, and then it starts raining on her)

"On the other hand-" Nala said, hanging her head.

"Look let's just all go back to where we were, then we might be able to figure this whole thing out tomorrow." Simba said.

"For your sake honey, you better be right." Shenzi said, walking away with Banzai along side her.

Simba and Nala turned around and went back to the gravyard.

When Shenzi and Banzai got back to Priderock, Shenzi wasn't exactly in a happy mood.

"What's with you?" Banzai said after they shook the water from their fur, like the hyenas they used to be.

"Nala's body doesn't like water!" Shenzi answered back, shivering and annoyed.

"Oh." Banzai said. They walked up to where the lionesses were sleeping, then looked for a small cave to their right.

Before they left to go back to Priderock, Simba and Nala had told them they slept in a cave right to where the lionesses slept.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened when they found it. For them, it was a little too close for comfort.

Plus, there was a space in the middle for sleeping, just big enough for two.

"I am NOT sharin' a sleepin' rock with you!" Shenzi said to Banzai.

"Well I ain't sharin' one with YOU!" he said back.

"Well somebody's gonna have to deal with the rain tonight." Shenzi said.

"Sure ain't gonna be me." Banzai said. Shenzi gave him a 'is that so?' look.

_A few minutes later..._

Thunder clapped again as Banzai tried to cover his head from the rain. Shenzi, like always, got the better of everything, and the dry sleeping area.

"And here I thought bein' a king was gonna be easy." Banzai said.

"You just wait 'till tomorrow." Shenzi said, lying down on her side, facing away from him.

"There's gonna a few changes around here."

* * *

Simba and Nala arrived back at the skull, soaking wet. They shook their heads back and forth to get the water off like the lions they used to be. 

"That's a funny way to dry off." They looked up, startled to see T looking at them. Simba and Nala looked at each other.

"T, what are you doing up?" Nala finally asked.

"I got thirsty and went for a drink, then when I came back I found out you guys weren't here so I waited." T answered.

"Well we're here now." Simba said. "Let's all just get some rest." he said, lying down in Banzai's spot in the skull.

Nala went to Shenzi's spot and got comfortable. Then like she did the other morning, T went up to Nala (who she thought was Shenzi) and curled up beside her.

Nala looked surprised and raised her head up to see T sleeping, her body leaning against Nala's.

Nala and Simba looked at each other. Maybe there was some good in Shenzi and Banzai, there had to be after what they just saw.

* * *

The next day was comfortable, still a little muggy from the rain last night, but the sun warmed the place up. 

Simba and Nala had told Ed and T they'd be going out for awhile.

Nala even gave T a quick nuzzle before she left, for some reason Nala had grown to like her.

So T and Ed just lied around the skull, waiting for them to come back.

"Hey Ed, ya hungry?" T asked him. Ed nodded his head yes.

"In that case, sit tight! Be right back!" T said as she got up and ran out of the skull.

T never said much about her old home or her parents, but where she came from lions and hyenas lived in the same area, and hunted on the same land.

To the hyenas, the lions were just higher links in the food chain that found them all annoying, especially T.

She had been like a _Dennis the Menace_ to all the hunting parties; on some occasions as some lionesses were about to pounce on a zebra, or some other game, T jumped out and snapped at its heels, scaring it over to her old clan.

Unfortunately for the lionesses she always did it right as they were starting to pounce, so when the zebra moved out of the way, they all ended up with mouths full of dirt and dust-coated fur.

Then they'd yell her name in anger as she ran, laughing, to her family to enjoy the meal with them.

T smiled as she thought of the good ol' days, but she was incredibly grateful to the three hyenas who helped her up on her feet again, even if at first she didn't want them to.

Of course she knew her stay was just temporary; sooner or later she'd get better and have to leave them. Plus, the clan still saw her as the new girl.

But deep down she knew she'd never forget the trio who possibly saved her from getting mauled and ripped apart by lions.

Especially the leader who spared her life. Some even noticed her amazing resemblance to their matriarch, and gave her the nickname 'mini Shenzi'.

T and Shenzi were probably the only ones who failed to notice their similarities, and just ignored the other hyenas when they'd make up theories like 'separated at birth' or 'long lost twin' because like those two, a lot of them barely even made sense.

T came out of her daze when she saw an injured zebra a few feet away from her, it would be more than enough to fill her and Ed.

And there would even be enough left when Shenzi and Banzai returned. T crouched down and waited for the right moment to strike.

But her hunt was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar.

* * *

Shenzi stretched her legs before coming out of the cave to see Banzai. 

"Sleep well?" she asked, looking down at him, knowing his answer.

"Not really." he answered, looking up at her. He got up and both went up to an area of Priderock where they could see the entire savanna.

"So, what should we do first?" Shenzi said, lying down on a rock above Banzai's.

"How 'bout a guest cave?" Banzai said, shaking the water from his fur.

"Relax, you get the cave this time tonight."

"Yeah, when it _isn't _raining." he said, getting water out of his ear.

"Man you wouldn't believe how heavy his mane gets when it's wet!"

"Quit bein' such a boy." Shenzi said to him.

They both just looked out on the horizon, not hungry for once in their lives.

They laid their heads on their paws, bored and too focused on the fact that these bodies could be permanent if something wasn't done and fast.

Of course they knew what had to be done. But how could they learn to get along with the lions?

They knew that after their alliance with Scar hyenas were considered lower than dirt.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a lioness yelling;

"Hyena in the Pridelands!" Then they raised their heads up as they saw a couple of lionesses who heard it run down to the savanna.

"Hm, maybe it's somebody we know." Shenzi said. Both looked out to see the two lionesses chasing something.

Whatever it was, it was too short to be seen above the tall grass. Shenzi and Banzai just watched until they saw what the lionesses were chasing.

Shenzi and Banzai looked shocked when they saw the hyena they were after was really T!

Shenzi didn't know what she was doing here, probably hunting she figured, but she didn't want those lionesses to lay a paw on her.

Banzai suddenly looked up when he heard Shenzi growling, then get on her feet. And before he knew what was happening, she went racing after the lionesses.

Banzai got up as fast as he could to try to follow her.

"Shenzi! Shenzi wait up!" he called running after her. But Shenzi was too focused on getting to T before those lionesses did.

T was running for what she knew was her life. She managed to keep a distance between herself and the two lionesses that were after her.

Shenzi was gaining on both lionesses with amazing speed, while Banzai was all the way at the end of the chase, struggling to keep up.

Finally, T realized she had run into a dead end, and tried to turn around and run. But it was too late because the lionesses had her trapped.

T backed up from them as far as she could. The lionesses began to close in on her until they all heard roaring.

Then T saw one lioness suddenly get pulled back and swung away from her by a third lioness.

Then the same one lunged, roaring, at the other one and scared it running towards the one who had been pulled away.

Then T saw a male lion, breathing very heavily, walk up to them, and stop a few feet to her right.

"Why do--girl lions--have to be--so--fast?" he said, gasping for air. T looked to see the two lionesses cower before the third one, who was now standing her ground in front of her.

"What do you two think you're doin'?!" Shenzi yelled at them. The two were confused and silent.

"WELL?!" Shenzi yelled, growing impatient. One lioness, the one Shenzi didn't pull away from T, spoke up.

"W-we were just p-punishing this hyena for c-coming into the Pridelands." she stuttered out, scared.

"Did I say you two could go after her?!" Shenzi yelled at her. The lionesses were quiet.

_"_DID I?!" Shenzi yelled. The lionesses cringed from the noise.

"N-no your majesty." the same lioness said.

"I didn't think so." Shenzi said.

"Now you two best get outta here before I tear up both your hides!" The lionesses just stood there.

"I SAID NOW!!" Shenzi yelled and the lionesses gave small shrieks and were sent running off.

T was surprised and confused; from the way Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (sort of) always talked about them, she thought all the lions here hated hyenas.

But this lioness had just saved her life and her mate had even tried to come help her. T saw the lioness turn around to her, no longer angry.

"You ok, kid?" Shenzi asked her. T nodded her head yes.

"Oh yeah, you _really_ acted like the queen _back there _babe." Banzai said to her sarcastically. Shenzi growled at him, he backed off.

"What are you doin' in the Pridelands anyway?" Shenzi asked as T got up.

"My friend and I were hungry so I went hunting. He can't go because his jaw's hurt." T replied.

Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised, they knew she was talking about Ed.

"How?" they asked in unision.

"Some monkey came over to the graveyard a while ago and whacked him over the head with a stick."

"Well that figures." they said in unision again, under their breath though.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be hangin' around here, kid. In case you haven't noticed, it can get a little dangerous for a hyena like you." Shenzi told her.

"Hey, I got a name. It's T." T said, tired of being called kid.

"Thanks, we never woulda guessed." Banzai said, looking at Shenzi. Shenzi then looked at the grasslands and saw an antelope carcass nobody was tending to.

"You wait right here for just a second honey." Shenzi said to T.

"Watch 'er." she said to Banzai and walked over to the carcass.

"So, why aren't you two ripping me apart right now?" T asked.

"Probably because hyena isn't one of the things on the menu for us." Banzai answered.

They both looked to see Shenzi dragging the carcass over to them. Then she dropped it at T's feet.

"Here. If you're gonna go back to the graveyard, take this with you." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, share it with that friend 'a yours. He needs ta eat more." Banzai said.

Shenzi gave him a look and T looked at him, confused.

"Or, so I've heard!" Banzai said quickly. T grabbed the carcass with her teeth and started dragging it towards the graveyard.

Banzai looked over and could see Shenzi was still nervous; she was looking all around the grasslands making sure it was safe.

Banzai looked at T again and then nudged Shenzi on the shoulder. She looked over at him.

"Y'know, if ya want, we_ could_ walk 'er over ta the graveyard ta make sure nothin' else happens to 'er. " Banzai said.

Shenzi looked surprised at Banzai.

"Really?" she asked, still surprised but not smiling.

"Why not?" Banzai answered back, shrugging. A smile came on Shenzi's (Nala's) face.

"Banzai honey, I'd kiss you if it didn't gross me out because you're a lion right now!" Shenzi said and went over to T.

Banzai looked completely surprised from Shenzi's comment. Then disappointed.

"Dang." he said under his breath and went to help Shenzi out.


	10. Tears Brought To Your New Eyes

Not to spoil anything, but Nala finds a lot more about T when she gets to be alone with her. Enjoy!

* * *

Simba and Nala came back to the elephant skull, puzzled, after not finding Shenzi or Banzai anywhere in the Pridelands. 

They saw Ed pacing back and forth in the skull until they walked up to him. Nala looked around the skull.

"Ed, where's T?" she asked him. Ed babbled words that were ineligible to her.

"T went out hunting and hasn't come back yet?" Simba said. Ed nodded his head.

Then, Simba and Nala looked completely appalled, now _he_ could understand what Ed was saying! Nala looked at Simba.

"Must have something to do with me being in Banzai's body." Simba said.

* * *

"Well this is my stop." T said as they reached the border of the graveyard. 

"You sure you're ok?" Shenzi asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's gonna take more than a couple 'a wimpy lions ta finish _me_ off. Uh, no offense." T said.

"None taken." Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"Well thanks for the food." T said as she was dragging the carcass back to the skull.

"Sure, no problem." Shenzi said as she and Banzai turned around to go back to Priderock.

* * *

Simba saw Nala looked a little worried and he was puzzled. But Ed, thinking Nala was still Shenzi, wasn't because he knew Shenzi liked T. 

Then they looked up to see T dragging a carcass into the skull.

"Anybody hungry?" T said to them. Ed rushed over and happily helped himself to the food.

"T where've you been?" Nala said.

"I was just hunting. You two went out so, so did I." T replied. **(A/N** not a typing error; I meant to type that)

"In the Pridelands?" Simba asked her, showing a little frustration.

"Where else is there food? 'Cause there sure isn't here!" T replied.

"But T, what if the lions saw you?" Nala said to her.

"They _did _see me." T replied, acting as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" Simba and Nala said in unision. Ed's head even jerked up after hearing it.

"Oh no, are you ok?" Nala said coming over to her.

"Yeah, lemme finish." T said.

"I said that lions saw me, but only four."

"That's still enough to-!" Nala couldn't say anymore.

"Yeah I know, but half of those four weren't even trying to rip me limb from limb." T said. Simba and Ed looked confused while Nala still looked worried.

"What do ya mean?" Simba asked her.

"Oh I just had a little talk with the king and queen before I came back here, is all." T replied.

"They even helped me bring breakfast back to the graveyard."

All three of them looked surprised, well, Ed actually looked more shocked.

_"So that's why we couldn't find them anywhere." _Simba and Nala thought to themselves.

Ed babbled more words Nala couldn't understand, but to Simba and T, they sounded like this;

"T, you're lucky to even be alive! Because all the lions, _hate_ us! _Especially_ the king and queen!"

"We do not _hate_ you." Simba said, annoyed. Ed and T gave him a puzzled look.

"I-I mean _they _do not hate you!" Simba said quickly.

"S-so I've heard." he finished.

"Look, we have to go out again tonight so promise me you won't go into the Pridelands when we do. At least until tomorrow. Please?" Nala asked T.

T looked at Nala for a minute, and saw how worried she was. She sighed because she hated it when everybody worried about her just because how young she looked, despite her age.

"Ok." T said. At that, Nala looked relieved.

"So can we eat or what?" T asked everybody. Ed went back to eating and T happily went to chomping on a leg.

Nala even joined in. Simba had learned to deal with the fact that his mate was a carnivore but didn't really mind because this was Nala.

But he still said;

"I think I'll skip breakfast today."

Nala smiled at Simba but went on enjoying the meal. But when she got close to T, she couldn't help but notice a peculiar odor on her.

* * *

That night, Nala could hear something outside the skull. At first she was frightened and wanted to wake Simba, but then realized it sounded familiar. 

She looked to where Simba and Ed were sleeping, they were there, snoozing away.

Then she looked to her side, the place T was supposed to be sleeping; no T. Nala looked a little worried and decided to go find out what the noise was.

She walked through the darkness with as much ease as her original body walked in daytime, her new eyes helping her every step of the way.

When she came outside the skull, she saw T leaning over a puddle. Then she saw her pick up a little water in her right paw and dab it on her cut.

T hissed at the pain. Nala's heart melted and she went over to help her. T heard a twig snap and she immediately jumped up and started growling, now knowing she wasn't alone.

But she calmed down when she saw it was (who she thought was) Shenzi.

"What are you doing?" Nala asked her.

"Nothing, just getting a drink." T said.

"T, we both know that puddle's too shallow for anything to drink out of." Nala said, sitting beside her.

She saw T hiss and slightly wince from her cut, now bleeding a little, T turned her head from the pain.

"Here, let me help." Nala said. T didn't want her to, and kept her head turned away. But eventually she turned her head towards Nala so she could clean it a little.

T winced as Nala gently ran a wet paw over her cut.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." Nala said, still cleaning her cut.

"There." she said, finished. T sighed, knowing she needed her help at that moment.

"Thanks." T said, looking away.

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help." Nala said.

"Especially from those who care about you."

"You, care about me?" T asked her, looking back at her.

"Of course I do." Nala said about herself, then remembered she was supposed to be Shenzi.

"I'm pretty sure." she finished. What she didn't know is she was right; Shenzi did care about T. T was quiet for a bit, then sighed again.

"Can I tell you something?" T asked her.

"Go ahead." Nala said.

"This cut," T said, rubbing her paw against her cheek, looking away, "I didn't really get it from a lioness like I told you."

Nala was surprised but wanted to know more.

"Go on." she said.

"Actually, I got it from a human." T went on. Nala looked shocked. This hyena had come in contact with humans and yet she still stood before her.

It was no wonder she smelled strange to her and Shenzi, and to somewhat, Banzai. She had the scent of humans on her.

"Ya see, when I told you my parents were killed by humans, that was true. And I really did have to leave or else I'd be next." T said.

By this time Nala could feel something that was like a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

"But I didn't tell you the whole story; ya see me and family were just eating lunch on our savanna, like we did everyday. But suddenly there was this loud bang from outta nowhere.

Everybody looked up and they all looked terrified. Then my parents pushed me foward and we all ran towards our home. But while we were running, another bang rang out and my mom fell to the ground.

My dad ran to her but told me to keep on running. Then I saw a human creeping up behind him.

I called to my dad to watch out but the guy had already slammed a cage on top of 'im. My dad fought back and started biting the guy which made 'im mad.

Then I saw 'im take out a really sharp knife and I guess I got really ticked off, because the next thing I knew, I jumped on the guy and started biting 'im. Then when I looked at my dad, I saw he wasn't moving.

That moment seemed to last longer than eternity, but the next thing I knew, there was this really sharp pain on my face.

It was like a huge thorn digging deeper into my cheek, until I finally realized what was happening and bit the guy one last time before I jumped off 'im and ran.

That last thing I heard before I left was another bang. I looked to my right to see a twig on a log I was running next to, snapping apart all by itself."

Then T grew silent, just looking at the ground. She failed to see the tears in Nala's eyes. But before T even knew what was happening, Nala hugged her tightly.

T was surprised at first but then just let her tears fall, silently because she didn't want herself to know she could be weak.

T and Nala cried for awhile, not letting any sobs escape. The bad memories seemed to flow away as T sat there with Nala, her head lying on Nala's (Shenzi's) shoulder, tears running down her cheeks.

Finally, they both stopped and calmed down. They let out shaky sighs, the kind you get only after crying, and smiled at each other.

"Better now?" Nala asked her. T nodded. Nala started walking back towards the skull.

"Hey Shenzi," T called out to her, quietly as to not wake anybody up. Nala turned her head around to her.

"thanks." T said.

"If you and Banzai and Ed hadn't 'a took me in, I dunno _what _would've happened to me."

Nala was completely surprised but was careful not to let T see it; she turned her head back around, her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide open.

But she calmed down, and turned back to T and smiled. T smiled back.

* * *

The story of how T lost her parents to humans finally told! So whaddya think? Too dramatic? Please R+R! 


	11. The Meeting

I really appreciate all your reviews! They've all been great so far, and I hope you like this next chapter.

(Oh, and just a little request though, in your reviews for this chapter, I'd like to know who your favorite character(s) is/are. Just wondering is all.

* * *

Simba woke up in the skull and looked out one of the eye sockets; it was dark and the moon was already out. 

Rafiki was expecting them for another meeting that night. He said he had something planned there that the four would like.

But Shenzi and Banzai thought it was just another plan to get a whack on the head.

Simba looked over to see Ed, snoring quite loud. Then he saw Nala curled up with T, both looking a little tuckered out, but smiling.

He could see T shudder in her sleep but didn't know it was an involuntary reflex after crying.

Simba quietly walked over to Nala and pushed her a little on the shoulder.

"Nala." he whispered to her. She still slept.

"Nala." he whisperd a little louder, tapping her on the shoulder. Nala groaned, opened her eyes and looked up to him.

Simba looked confused because he could see that her eyes were slightly red.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, forgetting to whisper. They froze when they heard Ed make a grunt in the middle of a snore, then switch positions to his side.

They calmed down when he started snoring again, back to sleep. Simba looked at Nala. She just looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again, whispering this time.

"What?" Nala said.

"Your eyes, are you ok?" Simba asked her. Nala realized her eyes must've looked red from all that silent crying.

"Oh, oh, I'm fine." Nala said, wiping her eyes. Simba still looked unsure.

"Well, c'mon. Rafiki said to come back to his tree tonight." Simba said, walking towards the exit.

Nala slowly stood up from under T. Then so her still sleeping body wouldn't fall to the ground, Nala put her head underneath her.

Then slowly pulled it out from underneath, gently putting T back on the sleeping spot, which was still warm from their body heat.

Nala smiled and gave her a soft nuzzle before following Simba out of the skull.

* * *

Nala was quiet the whole walk to the tree. Simba looked behind his shoulder to see her looking at the ground, both still headed towards the tree. 

Now fed up with Nala's sudden change in behavior, he turned around to face her.

"Ok, say it. What happened?" Simba demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Nala said.

"Nala, back at the skull you were curled up tighter than a cheetah's hold on a gazelle's neck with T.

And when I woke you up, your eyes looked like they sprung a leak that lasted five hours.

Then when you got up from underneath T, you handled her like she was some kind of cub from our pride!

And you haven't said a word the whole time we've been walking. Now what's wrong?" Simba demanded.

Nala looked to the ground and was quiet for awhile, then she raised her head up to him.

"Rafiki couldn't have been more right when he said that T was more than what Shenzi and Banzai told us." she said, tears starting to swell up in her eyes again.

Simba saw this and walked up and sat beside her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, now looking worried.

"Hey, about time! Where were you two?" they heard a female's voice say.

"Yeah, we were waitin' for almost five minutes!" they heard a male's voice say.

Simba looked up to see Shenzi and Banzai walking towards them.

Nala looked up at them, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised.

"Whoa, what happened ta you?" Shenzi said. Nala just stared at them for awhile, then smirked. She stood up.

"You two are really a piece of work." she said, then walked past them to Rafiki's tree. All three of them watched her go.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, puzzled, eyebrows cocked. They looked at Simba. He just got up and followed Nala.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other again and followed. All four animals stopped short when they saw an antelope herd in front of them.

Shenzi and Banzai hadn't had a chance to eat due to Timon and Pumbaa interrupting all their meals, and licked their lips at the sight.

Simba and Nala looked at them worriedly.

"What are you staring at?" Nala said.

"Me and Banzai just haven't eaten in awhile." Shenzi replied.

"And I'd say that a midnight snack wouldn't be too bad right about now."

"Yeah." Banzai agreed with her. Then Simba and Nala saw them staring at a young gazelle that had wondered off just a little too far from the others.

"Y'know, gettin' that thing wouldn't be all that hard." Banzai said.

"Wait a minute!" Simba said.

"Shenzi, Banzai, no! Even if it _is_ food, it's so cute!" Nala lightly objected.

"Dinner time!" Banzai said as he and Shenzi ran towards the herd. Simba and Nala looked horrified as they saw them getting closer.

"Shenzi! Banzai! Don't!" they said running after them.

_A few minutes later..._

Simba and Nala watched, relieved, as the gazelle herd leapt to another part of the grasslands.

Then they turned around to see an angry Shenzi and Banzai.

"Did we mention we hate you?" they said in unision.

"Oh but guys, have a little heart." Nala said.

"It looked barely even a month old! And it was so cute."

"Cute enough ta eat!" Shenzi said. Banzai laughed a little from the comment, Shenzi smirked at him.

Then they all looked up to see a wilderbeast herd a few feet away.

"The fun never stops, does it?" Simba said, looking at Nala.

"Yeah, and this looks any better than any gazelle herd." Banzai said.

"And don't even _think_ 'a tryin' ta stop us!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision to Simba and Nala.

The two fomer lions looked uneasy. Then they watched as Shenzi and Banzai went after an injured wilderbeast that was limping a little far from its herd.

Simba and Nala then cringed as Shenzi and Banzai met their mark; the suffering wilderbeast barely even knew what hit it.

_A few more minutes later..._

Simba was looking away while Nala was watching Shenzi and Banzai eat the wilderbeast they had caught.

Simba couldn't stand the sight of his body actually eating and _enjoying_ meat.

"Are they done yet?" Simba asked Nala.

"Almost." Nala said, looking back at him. Simba took a chance and looked over to see a few bare bones on the wilderbeast carcass; mostly its legs.

Simba put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from doing anything unpleasant.

Then Simba and Nala looked over to see Shenzi and Banzai's (originally their) muzzles, drenched with blood.

"Uh, Shenzi, Banzai." Nala said. They both looked at her. Nala pointed to her own (Shenzi's) muzzle, to show where they had blood.

Shenzi and Banzai looked in a puddle and saw their mouths covered in blood. Shenzi rubbed her wrist across her muzzle, getting the blood off it in one stroke.

**(A/N **kind of like that scene in _Brother Bear_ when _Kenai_ did the same thing to clean off his mouth)

Banzai wiped his mouth off with his paw. Then they both looked at Nala, who nodded.

"Let's just get to the tree." Simba said. They all walked off to Rafiki's place.

* * *

"You four are probably wondering why I asked you here tonight." Rafiki said. 

"Not really." Shenzi and Banzai said in unision. Rafiki hit them both over the head with his stick.

"Ouch!" Shenzi and Banzai yelled.

"I knew it." they said, through gritted teeth, rubbing their heads in pain. Rafiki turned to Simba and Nala.

"What would you like out of dis switch?" Rafiki asked them.

"What?" Simba and Nala asked him.

"De reason I asked you all here tonight is to grant you whatevah you wanted from 'dis switch." Rafiki replied.

"Can you be just a bit more specific?" Nala asked him.

"You four may have anyting you want, so long as you're switched." Rafiki replied, saying the last part a little slowly.

"Anything?" Nala said.

"Anyting." Rafiki replied.

"Well I know what I want." Simba said. Rafiki got out a bowl he made from half a coconut.

"Go on." Rafiki said. Simba looked at Banzai.

"As long as we're switched, Banzai can't eat meat as long as he's in my body." Simba said.

Banzai's jaw dropped. He looked at Shenzi, who shrugged.

"If dat is what you wish." Rafiki said, putting powder in the bowl.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute!" Banzai said.

"Hang on a sec." Shenzi said, sliding a paw in front of him.

"I'm guessing these things are non-changable?" Shenzi said. Rafiki nodded his head. Banzai looked mad.

"Well in _that_ case," he began, "kingy over there can't chow down on any bugs as long as he's in _my_ body!"

Simba's eyes widened. He looked at Nala, who just gave him a 'you should've saw that coming' look.

"Ain't it just typical for you ta waste a wish like that?" Shenzi said to Banzai.

"But yeah, I want somethin' outta this." she continued, then looked at Nala.

"I wanna change that whole law about hyenas havin' ta be killed if they's caught in the Pridelands." she said.

Simba and Nala looked surprised. Then Simba looked angry.

"Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid dat you have no choice my king." Rafiki said. Simba looked at him confused.

"I said dat de four of you could have anyting you wanted. And I meant, anyting you wanted."

Shenzi looked pleased with herself after hearing this, Banzai just gave her a look like he could've predicted this.

Nala stared at Shenzi hard, then said;

"I know what I want." she looked at Shenzi.

"I want you to tell me why you want to change the law." Nala said looking at Shenzi. Shenzi looked surprised, then looked at Nala hard.

"I'm not tellin' you anythang!" Shenzi yelled at her.

"Like I said to de king, you have no choice." Rafiki said. Shenzi growled and looked away, mad.

She _really_ didn't want to say why she did, fearing they'd all think she'd gone soft. Banzai of course knew why she wanted to change the law, but didn't say anything.

Finally, Shenzi looked at Nala. Her eyes burning into the former queen's.

"T almost got killed today because of your stupid law." Shenzi said quietly but firmly, then looked away.

Banzai looked in the opposite direction Shenzi was looking in.

Nala looked horrified.


	12. Wow, Smarter Than He Looks Huh?

Thanks for the fav. character info. I really don't have a fav. character in this but only because it's caught between Shenzi and T. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Simba and Nala walked back to the graveyard after the meeting with Rafiki. Nala blaming herself for what Shenzi told her, the whole way. 

"This is all my fault! I should've made sure she'd stay in the skull! I shouldn't've left her alone!" Nala said to herself.

Simba turned around to her.

"Nala, stop blaming yourself! There's nothing you could've done.

Just be glad that T wasn't hurt, and that Shenzi and Banzai saw what was happening and could stop it before it was too late." he said.

"But, still I..." Nala looked to the ground. Simba sat beside her. Nala sighed and sat down too.

"Simba, there's something I have to get off my chest. And you're the only one I can tell."

"I'm all ears." Simba said.

"Because look at 'em, they're a lot bigger than my old ones." he said, smiling and grabbing his ears with his paws.

He and Nala laughed a little. Then Nala got quiet again.

"Simba, T's an orphan." she said. Simba looked surprised.

"Really?" he was quiet for a minute.

"How did it happen?" he finally said.

"Well, where she used to live...humans came and...her parents..." Nala was starting to tear up.

"Ok, you don't need to say anymore." Simba said, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"But it really wasn't your fault she was attacked today. It wasn't anybody's fault. I mean, T's still alive isn't she?"

Nala looked up at him, and nodded, smiling. Then Simba looked confused.

"But wait a minute, if she's an orphan, then what's she doing with those three?" he asked her. Nala laughed.

"Do you believe that there's good in everybody? _I_ do now." Nala replied. Simba looked confused, then surprised.

"Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, took in-?" he couldn't even say it because he found it so hard to believe.

Nala nodded her head. Then they both got up and headed towards the graveyard again.

"Well let's just go back to the skull. And, as soon as we get there, you can curl up next to T as much as ya want 'till she finally gets so annoyed, she'll want her_ own_ sleeping spot." Simba said.

Simba and Nala laughed.

"Oh and uh, don't tell Shenzi or Banzai what or that I told you. Shenzi would probably kill me when she got her body back."

"The things those hyenas will do just to keep their image." Simba said. Then they both laughed as they walked back towards the graveyard.

* * *

Back at the skull, before Simba and Nala got back, Ed was snoring away until he woke up when he heard a twig snapping outside. 

He looked out of the skull to see a small gazelle walking around. Ed licked his lips at the sight of it.

Suddenly, he felt like a midnight snack. Then he saw the gazelle leap away and Ed followed it, carefully and quietly walking past T.

Ed walked out of the skull to see it leap off into the fields. Ed, being Ed and all, followed it into the Pridelands.

Eventually he was running after it in a big field of tall grass. He sneazed a couple of times due to it constantly rubbing against his nose.

Then he saw the gazelle leap into some greener, taller grass. He jumped after it and the leap led him to the water hole, but Ed couldn't see where the gazelle went to.

He looked disappointed and was about to leave until he saw two familiar looking faces in the water across from him.

Shenzi and Banzai were getting a drink after the meeting with Rafiki. Ed was about to call out to them until he saw two lions across from him.

It puzzled him so much his head started to hurt.

"Y'know, I think we got this drinking water thing down." Banzai said to Shenzi, who was licking her top lip.

"I'm just surprised to see you in a good mood after Simba said you couldn't eat meat." she replied.

At that statement, Banzai looked depressed after remembering.

"Did ya have ta remind me?" he said to her. Shenzi gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder with hers.

"C'mon, creepy-crawly eater, let's go home." Shenzi said walking towards Priderock.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Banzai yelled and started running to catch up with her. Ed watched as they both left.

Then he looked behind him and was appalled when he saw who he thought were Shenzi and Banzai walking towards the graveyard.

Ed pondered for a minute, wondering what he should do. Follow the lions? Or head back to the graveyard?

* * *

Ed carefully made his way along the lionesses, trying hard not to wake any of them up. 

He stepped over tails and walked over bodies until he finally saw his two former hyena friends walking up to Simba and Nala's cave.

He crept up silently to them and hid behind a rock near the cave.

"Well, like I said, you get the cave tonight." Shenzi said finding a spot to get comfortable outside of it.

Banzai was about to go inside of it until he turned around to Shenzi.

"Hey Shenzi?" he said. Ed looked surprised.

"Whaddya want Banzai?" Shenzi said, lifting her head up to look at him. Ed looked even more surprised and confused. Banzai was quiet.

"Uh, nothin'." he said and went in. Shenzi laid her head back down and closed her eyes. As soon as Ed thought she was asleep, he crept inside the cave.

Turns out Shenzi wasn't asleep, and heard footsteps outside the cave. She opened her eyes to see Ed going inside it.

She looked surprised and quietly followed him in. Banzai was asleep on the rock inside the cave. Shenzi stopped when Ed stopped.

Ed looked at Banzai, then looked around, but not behind him.

_"What the heck is he doin' here?"_ Shenzi thought.

Suddenly, they both saw Banzai yawn and look up at them through sleepy eyes. Then they widened when he saw who it was.

"Ed?" Banzai said. Ed yelped and jumped back only to jump back into Shenzi.

He shrieked again until he remembered why he was here again. And his suspicions were right.

Now he just needed them both to confess. By this time Shenzi had moved beside Banzai.

"Uh...you, better get outta here before me and her wake up those lionesses and have them _run_ you outta here." Banzai fake threatened, bluffing.

He wasn't going to do that to Ed whether he left or not, and neither was Shenzi. Ed just looked at them, suspiciously.

Then he spoke in words only Banzai could understand. Banzai looked a little worried.

"Wha'd he say?" Shenzi said to him.

"He said he knows why we're both out late at night." Banzai said. Shenzi looked skeptical.

"Oh c'mon Banzai, he _can't_ know. This is _Ed_ we're talking about." Shenzi said. Then Ed talked a little more.

"Now he says he knows why we aren't sleeping in the same cave." Banzai said. By this time Shenzi even looked a little worried.

"We'll just say it's marital problems." she said. Then Ed talked again. Banzai looked completely scared.

"Wha'd he say now?" Shenzi said. Banzai gulped.

"He's says he knows why we keep callin' each other Shenzi and Banzai." he said.

They looked toward Ed, who was coming closer to them, they backed away. Then Ed looked at them very angrily, Shenzi and Banzai looked scared.

Ed talked again.

"What've we done with your friends?" Banzai said. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, maybe Ed didn't know about the switch.

At least, Ed didn't know until a huge swarm of fireflies flew up and completely illuminated the cave.

Ed looked at a clear-looking rock embedded in Simba and Nala's cave, and was shocked.

* * *

_A few feet below the three..._

"Nothin' better for a midnight snack than a few fireflies ey** (A/N **pronounced 'ay'), Pumbaa?" Timon said, popping one into his mouth.

"You said it Timon!" Pumbaa said chewing.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya, not ta talk with your mouth full?" Timon said to Pumbaa.

* * *

Ed looked at the reflections of the two, frozen in fear, lions and saw the image of his two, frozen in fear, friends. 

"Ya see that's kinda the thing Eddy." Banzai said.

"We_ are_ your friends!" they said in unision. They waited for Ed to do something but he just stood there, staring at them.

Until finally, he fainted.

* * *

Please R+R! 


	13. Us, Friends?

That last chapter was what I was talking about in the summary, about Ed being not dumb. And now Ed knows! (and apparently doesn't like it) Will anyone else find out? Or will there be some new friendships made like T and the lions? Keep reading!

* * *

"Ed! Ed!" 

Ed could hear two voices calling his name repeatedly. He was in complete blackness.

"C'mon ya bonehead, wake up!" Banzai yelled at him.

"Oh that's great." Shenzi said to Banzai sarcastically.

"We wanna convince 'em we're his friends barkbreath!" she yelled at him. They started calling his name again.

"Ed! Ed! Wake up!"

Ed finally opened his eyes to see Shenzi and Banzai above him. They both sighed from relief to see Ed come to.

"Ok then." Shenzi said.

"Ya all right there Eddy?" Banzai asked him. Ed heard them talk as his eyes came into focus. Suddenly, Ed's eyes widened and he shrieked.

"Hey hey stop!" Banzai yelled.

"Ed it's alright!" Shenzi said. Both she and Banzai were yelling at the same time. Ed got up and started running around, still shrieking.

"Ed! Ed! Calm down, ok?! Calm d-" they both called. Until they sighed and gave up.

"This isn't gonna work." Shenzi said. Then she and Banzai picked up a couple of rocks.

Shenzi saw Banzai's was big enough to possibly knock Ed out and slapped him on the head.

Then took away his rock, threw it over her shoulder, and gave him her rock. Then got another one for herself.

Then they both hurled them at Ed's head to get his attention. They hit, and Ed immediately put his hands to the back of his head, rubbing it in pain.

Then he turned around to them. They grabbed him by the front scruff of his neck and pulled him a little closer so he wouldn't freak out again.

"Ed, listen, we didn't do this." Shenzi said.

"In fact, we're not sure_ who_ did." she said looking away.

"But we'll be fine, don't worry." she said looking back at him.

"Yeah, in about a week's worth your ol' pals Shenzi and Banzai'll be back ta normal." Banzai said.

Ed calmed down, then suddenly looked mad. He pulled away from them and talked angrily at them.

"What's he saying?" Shenzi said.

"He's mad at us for not tellin' 'im about this and for lettin' 'em think that Simba and Nala were us." Banzai replied.

Then Ed said some more words in anger. Banzai looked surprised.

"Hey, whoa, ya don't gotta use words like _that_!" Banzai said.

"What'd he say?" Shenzi asked him, curious.

"You don't wanna know." Banzai replied. Ed talked angrily again.

"And now he's mad at us for lyin' ta T about this, and that he should've suspected something when she came back, saying she talked to the king and queen of the Pridelands, and they didn't rip 'er apart."

Then Ed plopped down on the floor and got quiet.

"Better now?" they asked him in unision. Ed talked a few words.

"A little." Banzai said to Shenzi. The three hyenas were quiet for awhile.

"So, as long as you're here-" Shenzi began.

"Hungry?" they asked him in unision.

* * *

Nala and T were just beginning to wake up, as well as Simba, when they saw Ed dragging a zebra carcass into the skull. 

"Whoa!" T got up and ran over to him.

"Where'd ya get this?" she asked him. Ed didn't say anything, he just looked at Simba and Nala.

**(A/N** In case you already haven't guessed it, Shenzi and Banzai gave him it to take back to the skull)

Ed then happily used his head to push the kill towards T, at least_ she _was honest with him.

But he felt sorry for her, not knowing what became of their two friends.

"For us? Thanks." she said and started digging in. Ed looked at her face and said something only Simba and T could understand.

"Yeah I guess my cheek _is_ getting a little better." she said and went back to eating. Then stopped and looked up at him.

"Hey, how come you're not hungry?" T asked him.

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

Banzai just watched, miserable, as Shenzi and Ed dug into a wilderbeast carcass she had ordered the lionesses to catch for them that morning.

Not mentioning anything about Ed as he and Banzai were ducking in the cave when she gave the order.

Banzai licked his lips from hunger. Ed looked up at him, puzzled, then looked at Shenzi.

"Don't ask." she said and both just went back to eating.

* * *

Ed just talked in a plain tone. 

"No reason?" T said, looking at him puzzled. Then just shrugged and went back to eating.

Then she saw Nala take a few bites from the carcass (Ed watching her, annoyed) and then leave with Simba.

"Hey where ya guys goin'?" T asked them.

"Oh, we're just going out for a walk." Nala said, turning around to her.

"Be back in awhile." she finished as they both walked out.

Truth betold, Nala and Simba were actually going to try find a log far from the graveyard so Simba could at least _try_ to eat something.

* * *

"We're up unusually early, Timon." Pumbaa said, partially wondering why. 

"That's right Pumbaa! Because those little cream-filled bugs I like so much, come out at only this time 'a day!" Timon replied.

Little did they know, they were on the opposite side of a log Simba and Nala had found for Simba to eat something.

"Y'know you're never gonna be able to get anything anyway." Nala said.

"I can try." Simba said, and went over to the log. Pumbaa went to get a drink from the water hole as Timon was picking out blue, squishy bugs and putting them on a leaf he was using as a platter.

Nala was walking towards the water hole as well, failing to notice Timon as she walked past him.

Suddenly, he heard a noise very close to him.

"Huh?" he looked up to see the log moving towards him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as it rolled over on top of him. Timon managed to claw his way out from under it, grunting the whole time, then dusted himself off.

Then he angrily turned around and jumped on top of the log to confront whoever did it.

"Say, what's the big idea rollin' logs on unsuspecting meerkats like me?" Timon said with his hands on his hips then pointing his thumb towards himself on the 'unsuspecting meerkats' part.

Then looked horrified to see Banzai's face looking at him, Timon's jaw dropped. He screamed and went running towards the water hole, knowing Pumbaa would protect him.

But as he was pushing the tall grass from out of the way, he ran into something and ended up falling on his back onto the dirt.

Turns out it was Nala's (originally Shenzi's) back right leg. Nala turned around to see Timon lying in the dirt.

He looked up, and his face looked terrified to see Shenzi looking down at him. Timon started to scream.

"AHHHHHH! Help! Pumbaa! Help!" he screamed.

"Hey hey wait, it's ok!" Nala said. But Timon continued to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Stop!" Nala said. Timon looked up to see Shenzi's body, surprised he wasn't eaten by now.

"We're not going to _hurt_ you!" Nala said, not angry but trying to get through to Timon. Timon still looked frightened.

"Oh I know you're not." he replied, getting up, not taking his eyes off her, and pointing a finger at her.

"You're too busy focused on _eating_ me!" he yelled up at her, still pointing. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled towards the water hole.

"Pumbaa! Help me!"

He screamed when he saw Banzai's body run over to them. He screamed again as he tried to run away but was stopped when a paw smacked into him and he ended up slamming on his back against a rock.

He groaned before he fell into unconsiousness.

"There." Shenzi said, who was the one who delivered the blow.

"Man that was annoying!" Banzai said.

"What are you two doing here?" Simba and Nala asked them.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Shenzi and Banzai asked back.

"You tell us first, then we'll tell you." Simba said to them. Shenzi and Banzai looked annoyed.

"We came to see what was up after we heard somebody screamin' their head off from over here." Shenzi said.

"Who knew meerkats had that kinda lung compacity?" Banzai said to Shenzi.

"What's _your_ story?" Shenzi said to them.

"We just came to get a drink." Nala said.

"Fine, but keep that creepy meerkat down. I don't care _what _ya gotta do, just keep him shut up!" Shenzi said, the 'shut up' part with a little attitude in it.

Then they both turned around and walked away. Nala walked over to Timon, who was beginning to come to.

He sat up, groaning and rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey. You ok?" Nala asked him. Timon let out a small yelp of fear, but then looked at (who he thought was) Shenzi, confused.

She smiled at little at him. Timon just stared at her for awhile.

"So uh, why haven't ya eaten me yet?" Timon said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I wanna know if you're ok." Nala said.

"Are you?" she asked. Timon still looked a little confused. He looked over and saw (who he thought was) Banzai, hiding in the grass from Pumbaa, getting a drink from the water hole.

He looked up at her again.

"Yeah." he said, confused about why Shenzi was all of a sudden being worried about him.

"Good." Nala said. Timon looked uneasy.

"Uh, you're not taking me up on that offer about the other night are you? You know I wasn't serious right?

You know it was all just a way to stall you guys, right?" Timon said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Nala said.

"Oh come on, don't make me say it!" Timon said. Nala still looked confused. Timon sighed, covering his face with his right hand.

Then he took it off and looked up at her.

"The marriage proposal! The night everybody was fighting at Priderock, before I sent you and all the other hyenas falling in a tunnel, I tried to stall you with a marriage proposal!" Timon yelled.

Nala looked completely appalled. She never knew that Timon had asked Shenzi to marry him, let alone had the courage to send her falling through a tunnel.

But then laughed a bit, silently, as she thought of how Shenzi could've reacted at his question. No wonder Shenzi had called him creepy.

In fact, Nala was surprised Timon was still alive. Then she looked down at him and smiled.

"Look, we both know I'm not exactly your type." she said to him. Timon nodded.

"But I hope we can be friends." she finished. Timon looked shocked.

"_Friends_?!" he said, like he never heard it before in his life.

"Me, and you, friends?!" he was about to say more when suddenly, a snake struck out at him from out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed after he dodged the attack and saw the snake staring at him hungrily.

It was about to strike out a him again when suddenly Timon saw a paw smack the snake right across the grasslands.

Timon looked up to see Shenzi's body, inspecting her paw to see if she was bitten in the process, which she wasn't.

"You...you..." he said, pointing at her, looking shocked. He thought "Shenzi" had saved his life.

_Shenzi_, the hyena who said she'd use him as a toothpick if he ever humiliated her with something like a marriage proposal again.

_Shenzi, _the hyena who tried to chomp on him countless times with the help of her two friends.

Then it hit him. _Banzai_! _He_ didn't even try to eat him!

Nala smiled at him. Then saw Simba running towards them.

"Uh, I've gotta go." she said as she ran off with him back to the graveyard, leaving a very confused Timon alone.

Then a few minutes later, Pumbaa walked up to him.

"Hey, Timon, whatcha doin'?" he said. Timon didn't answer.

"Timon?" Timon blinked and slowly looked up at Pumbaa.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked again. Timon just got up on Pumbaa's back, taking Pumbaa's ears in his hands.

"Pumbaa, I'm startin' ta think that maybe even hyenas can change." Timon said, with a low tone, still looking where Nala and Simba ran off.

Pumbaa looked at him, puzzled.

"Timon," he said, Timon looked down at him.

"you're not going to ask that one to marry you again, are you?" Pumbaa asked. Timon laughed.

* * *

Don't worry, he's not. Please R+R! 


	14. The Lions Don't Sleep Tonight

This chapter is about that same day just in case anybody gets confused. It also contains a little humor in it, (and a song number from a certain meerkat and warthog). Enjoy!

Ok, here's the new names of the lionesses I added, they're twins too!

**Apio**- her name means "first born of twins" she's the dominent one of the two.

**Adongo**- her name means "second born of twins" she's the lioness who shows more signs of being a rookie. And goes along with whatever her sister tells her to. She's kind of like one of Azula's (from _Avatar_) henchmen, the one who's all perky.

* * *

"Y'know Pumbaa, I think I'd like ta spend a night at Priderock tonight. Whaddya think?" Timon asked Pumbaa as they walked towards it. 

Dusk was just now beggining to set in and the sky had turned an orangish-purple.

"I'd say that sounds like a good idea!" Pumbaa happily replied. He liked spending a night every now and then with their friend Simba.

Plus lions were always happy to have them there. But tonight, they wouldn't be as welcomed as they usually would be.

Timon and Pumbaa looked up to see two lionesses running up to them. They didn't run away because they recognized them from Simba's pride.

"You two," the first one said, whose name was Apio.

"do you plan on spending the night at Priderock?" she asked.

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other, they were never asked that. Even as they were settling in along with all the lions when it was time to go to bed on past nights that spent there before.

"Yes." Timon said, a little confused. The lioness who had spoken gave a quick nod to the one who was beside her, who was her sister Adongo, and she nodded back.

Then Adongo ran to Priderock (up to Simba and Nala's cave), and then came running back and whispered something into her sister's ear.

"In that case," the Apio spoke up again, "you'll have to sleep at the very bottom of it."

"What?!" Timon and Pumbaa said in unision.

"Why?" Timon asked, hands on hips.

"Orders from the king and queen."Adongo said.

* * *

_That same evening at Priderock..._

"Just remember, _I _get the cave tonight." Shenzi said to Banzai, walking towards it.

"Whatever." he said. He was laying on the rock floor on his stomach, trying to block out its grumbling.

He was too focused on hunger to think about anything else until he saw two shapes running towards Priderock.

He raised his eyebrows when he recognized the figures and smirked, thinking Shenzi would freak out if she saw them.

"Hey Shenzi." Banzai turned around to her. Shenzi stopped walking and turned around to him.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Ya in the mood for a little company?" Banzai asked, still smirking. Shenzi looked surprised.

"Banzai!" she yelled at him.

"Not _me_!" he said.

"Look over there." he said, turning and looking out to the plains.

Shenzi looked out towards the plains, still annoyed, then her eyes widened when she saw Timon and Pumbaa heading towards them.

She tried not to let Banzai see her reaction, but of course he did and smirked, satisfied with himself.

"Can't we just get those lionesses to chase 'em out or something?" Shenzi said.

"Hey, you heard the king, we can't lay a paw on 'em if we wanna keep this thing from gettin' ta T.

'Least we don't gotta worry about Ed now that he knows about it." Banzai said, switching positions from his stomach to his back, forgetting all about hunger.

"_You're_ the king now." Shenzi said to him, just pointing it out, no scheme intended.

"Physically yes." Banzai said.

"There's still _some_ thangs I can do about it." Shenzi said quietly. Then walked over to a couple of lionesses who were lying down.

"You two!" she yelled at them. They jumped up at her voice, then struck a pose; sitting up straight, faces foward, all four paws on the ground.

"See what those two are doin'." she said, cocking her head towards the approaching meerkat and warthog.

The lionesses looked over and saw them, then quickly bowed their heads at Shenzi then ran off to the fields.

They figured "Nala" just wanted to know if Timon and Pumbaa were going to spend the night so she could make room for them.

Of course both lionesses were new at serving the king and queen (unknown to Shenzi and Banzai), the first one a little more sure of what she was doing but the other one showed more signs of being a rookie.

But both still knew this happened a little often so when they got to Timon and Pumbaa they got straight to the point.

Shenzi walked back up to Banzai, on his stomach again, and both watched as one of them talked to the meerkat and warthog, then nod at her sister.

The second lioness came running back to Shenzi and Banzai.

"Well?" Shenzi said to the lioness.

"They plan to spend the night here, my queen." Adongo replied, slightly bowing her head.

At hearing this Shenzi let out an annoyed sigh, she didn't exactly want them here (especially Timon).

Of course if she was in her original body she wouldn't mind if those two close by, in case she got hungry.

And she still wanted revenge on Timon for humiliating her, still disgusted by his _very "_indecent proposal".

She also knew that she'd be tempted to eat them the first chance she got, and the fact that she couldn't lay a paw on them didn't help.

And what about Banzai? Even if he couldn't _eat_ food, he didn't mind _torchuring_ it a little.

She'd seen him (back when they were both still hyenas) hit, slap around, and push into the ground to the point of breaking bones to his food sometimes before he ate it.

She'd even say something about him "not supposed to be playing with his food" one on occasion or another.

But bottom line, she didn't want Timon and Pumbaa around, period. Even if they _did_ think she was Nala.

Shenzi looked at Banzai who just flashed her a quick smile, showing his teeth, then closed his eyes as he laid his head on his paws, looking away from her.

"Well...make 'em sleep somewhere as far away from this cave as possible." Shenzi said to Adongo.

"The bottom?" she asked her.

"I don't care, as long as they're away from me!" Shenzi yelled.

"Yes your majesty." Adongo said, bowing her head. Then quickly ran back to her sister.

* * *

_That night..._

The wind blew constantly around Priderock but few noticed it as they were either too deep in sleep, or too warm from their friends' body heat due to being in a group.

Outside Simba and Nala's cave, Banzai shivered as the wind continued to blow on him.

He tried to warm himself up by covering his head with his paws or rubbing his arms with his paws but it wasn't any use.

Finally, he decided to try to sleep in the same area with the only person he felt comfortable with here, hoping she'd allow it.

He got up and walked towards the cave's opening, then stopped at the entrance.

"Shenzi?" he said, then listened. No answer.

"Shenzi?" he said again. Still no answer.

"Shenzi?" he said, a little louder, stretching it a bit. Finally, he could hear moaning from inside the cave, and knew he succeeded in waking her up.

Despite his new eyes being terrible to use in the dark, he could make out a tired lioness opening her shiny blue eyes and then look up at him.

"What is it?" she asked, still tired.

"Uh Shenzi, it's kinda cold out here so, if you don't mind, could I-?" he was cut off by Shenzi, who's eyes widened at the last part.

"Oh-ho no!" she said, now fully awake.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's a little too close for comfort for the likes of us in here."

"I don't take up much room!" Banzai said.

"With that built-in shelter all around your head, I think you'll live 'till tomorrow." Shenzi said, and started to lie back down until Banzai talked to her again.

"Well you come out here and tell me if it's cold or not!" Banzai said. Shenzi let out an annoyed groan and got up, then walked out of the cave.

She walked out to Banzai and waited a minute then was about to walk back inside the cave until the wind blew on her, hard, all through her fur.

She shivered. Then looked up at Banzai, who was giving her a 'what'd I tell ya?' look, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and let him follow her into the cave.

* * *

"Scoot over, Banzai." Shenzi said. 

"I _did_ scoot over." he said, just pointing it out, not annoyed. Both former hyenas' backs were touching.

They kept switching positions until they both finally ended up lying on their stomachs.

Their sides were still touching, but they just let out annoyed sighs and tried to get some sleep.

The cave really wasn't cramped. To a couple like Simba and Nala, it was just right.

But to Shenzi and Banzai, who were only friends, it made their skull back at the graveyard look like a mansion.

Banzai opened an eye to look at Shenzi and saw her reflection in the shiny rock in Simba and Nala's cave.

He smiled a bit. He hated to admit it, but he thought she looked kind of cute when she was sleeping...or angry, or...anything else.

He liked the sight of his and her reflection beside one another, but would've liked it a whole lot better if it were actually real and they were in their own bodies again.

He just lied there with her, still slightly smiling.

Shenzi opened an eye and turned her head towards him to see him looking at her. Banzai quickly snapped out of it and turned his head around, hoping she didn't notice anything.

She raised her head up to look at him. Banzai tried to make an attempt to cover his tracks.

"G'night." he said, then closed his eyes tightly. Shenzi looked at him, puzzled, an eyebrow cocked at him.

She was sure she saw him smiling at her a second ago. But she just laid her head back onto her paws, closing her eyes, and returned the comment.

"Night." she said.

* * *

**(A/N "The Lion Sleeps Tonight"** Featuring Timon and Pumbaa!) 

Crickets could be heard at the bottom of Priderock as Timon and Pumbaa tried to get some shut-eye.

Pumbaa was lying on his back in the grass. Timon was standing up. Both were fully awake.

"Oy, crickets are great for eating in the daytime, but for the nightime...Eh let's just say they're not exactly soothing ocean waves." Timon said, covering his ears.

"It's so unlike Simba and Nala to want us to sleep so far away from their cave." Pumbaa said, not worried about the crickets.

"I know!" Timon said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's like they don't even want us around anymore." he said, falling onto the grass on his back, arms crossed.

Suddenly, Pumbaa's eyes lit up, a firefly just happened to shine above his head when they did.

He looked at Timon, whose arms were crossed and was looking at the sky.

"Y'know what this place reminds me of?" Pumbaa said, sitting up.

"What?" Timon said, looking at Pumbaa. Pumbaa smiled.

_"A wee mo way_

_A wee mo way_

_A wee mo way _

_A wee mo way" _

Timon's face brightened up when he realized what Pumbaa was doing. Then he sat up and put his hand up to Pumbaa's mouth, not covering it though.

Pumbaa was confused until Timon pointed up to the top of Priderock. Then Pumbaa opened his mouth in a smile and nodded.

Then the two ran up to the top.

Timon ran up to the edge and cleared his throat, Pumbaa standing a few feet behind him.

**(A/N **Don't worry there's still more!)

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai were just beginning to relax and drift off until they heard a noise outside the cave. 

They opened their sleepy eyes and raised their heads up off their paws. They could hear it not far from the cave.

_"A wee mo way _

_A wee mo way _

_A wee mo way_

_A wee mo way,_

_A wee mo way _

_A wee mo way_

_A wee mo way_

_A wee mo way"--_

_"In the jungle,_

_The mightly jungle,_

_The lion sleeps tonight."_

They could hear Pumbaa doing the back-up lyrics and Timon doing the lead singing.

They covered their ears with their arms, as they laid their heads back on the ground, annoyed.

"Aw man I _hate_ this song!" Banzai said. Timon had started to sing a little louder.

_"In the jungle,_

_The mighty jungle, _

_The lion sleeps tonight!" _

"Not if 'e keeps hearin' _that_ all night!" Banzai said.

The other lions could hear it as well. But didn't mind because it seemed to relax them.

* * *

At the graveyard, Ed, T, Simba, and Nala could hear it too. It didn't seem to bother Simba and Nala and they continued to sleep. 

But T and Ed couldn't stand it at all! And tried their hardest to block it out. T buried her head as much as she could into Nala's (Shenzi's original) side.

And Ed covered his head with his arms. He hoped Shenzi and Banzai could put a stop to it before it drove all the hyenas in the graveyard insane.

* * *

Finally, Shenzi couldn't take it anymore and got up to go out. Banzai didn't hesistate to follow after her. 

Timon and Pumbaa could barely see in the dark and made it up to the top of Priderock almost completely by memory.

While Timon and Pumbaa were still singing, Shenzi and Banzai grabbed Pumbaa and shoved him into a small opening in one of the walls at Priderock.

Timon, who was singing even louder now, failed to hear anything.

"I can't hear ya back there Pumbaa, back me up!

_A weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeee-eeeeeee-eeeee-eeeeeee-eeee_

_O wum boo way!"_

**(A/N **sounds like the same singing he did in the first movie when Pumbaa went after that bug and left him alone)

Timon quickly realized he didn't have a back-up voice behind him anymore.

"Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" Timon then started to call out to him as he walked away from the edge of Priderock, his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Pumbaa! Oh Pumbaa! Pum-ack!" He was cut off when two big paws grabbed him.

Then they threw him into a crack in one of Priderock's walls. Timon made panicky sounds as he tried to figure out where he was.

They sounded a little like;

"Huh?! Wha?! Ahh!"

"Timon?" came a voice from the dark.

"Ahh-!" Timon started to make a panicky noise until he recognized the voice.

"Pumbaa?" he said. He realized his guess was right.

"Pumbaa! Thank goodness! Didja see who jumped us?" he said, standing up on Pumbaa's stomach, due to the inside of the opening being so small.

"Uh no but, whoever it was, I'm guessing didn't like music." Pumbaa replied.

"Hmmmm." Timon said, rubbing his chin, looking at his feet.

* * *

Whaddya think? Not enough humor? Too much love stuff between Shenzi and Banzai? R+R! 


	15. A Royal Pain

Thanks for the great reviews on the previous chapter! Trying not to spoil anything, but in this chapter Shenzi and Banzai get a taste of the _other_ side of the royal life; The Working Side. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a foggy morning at Priderock, and all the nocturnal animals were just starting to go to sleep. 

Although it was daytime the sun had yet to peak over the horizon. It couldn't have been later than five o' clock a.m.

Back at Simba and Nala's cave, Shenzi and Banzai were sound asleep. And were surprisingly comfortable, despite last night's unwanted conciert.

Banzai tried to get a little more comfortable and curled up a little closer to Shenzi.

Shenzi didn't wake up but still looked annoyed in her sleep. Then she went back to her regular expression as she continued to sleep on.

Unknown to them, the lionesses were already beginning to wake up.

Sarabi was already wide awake and watched as the other lionesses yawned and stretched before coming out of their sleeping cave.

She walked over and looked down the edge of Priderock and was puzzled not to see Timon or Pumbaa sleeping at the bottom.

Then she heard a noise coming from a crack in one of the walls.

_"Is that...snoring?"_ she thought to herself. Then she walked over to the crack and saw Timon and Pumbaa snoozing away.

Timon was lying on Pumbaa's stomach and Pumbaa was lying on his back on the rock floor below them.

Sarabi was puzzled as to why Timon and Pumbaa were there but just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the lionesses.

She walked up to one of them (not one of the rookie ones I mentioned in the previous chapter), who was licking her right paw.

"Inala." she said to the lioness. At hearing her name, she looked up at the queen, smiling.

"Yes my queen?" she asked Sarabi.

"Where is my son and my daughter-in-law?" Sarabi asked the lioness. Inala looked around at the pride, but didn't see them anywhere.

"Still asleep I'm guessing." Inala replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Sarabi was confused, she thought Simba and Nala had gotten used to waking up for their morning hunts.

"Do go wake them up then dear." Sarabi said kindly to the lioness.

"Yes your majesty." the lioness said with a bow and went up to Simba and Nala's cave.

Shenzi and Banzai were still sound asleep when the lioness came up to the entrance of their cave.

Then she walked over to them and gently nudged "Nala" with her right paw.

"Your highness." she said, trying to wake her up. Shenzi just moaned and switched positions from her stomach to her side, facing away from the lioness.

Seeing she had failed to wake her up, she went over to "Simba".

"Time to wake up." she said, nudging Banzai with her paw. Banzai moaned but didn't wake up. He turned his head away from the lioness.

Inala was puzzled and went down to tell the queen she couldn't wake them.

A little below Simba and Nala's cave, all the lionesses were looking at the crack Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping in.

Sarabi and a few other lionesses were just outside the opening, while the rest were crowded a few feet away from them.

Sarabi and one lioness started tugging Timon and Pumbaa out of the crack with their teeth.

Sarabi latched onto Timon while one lioness started pulling on Pumbaa. Finally, they managed to get them out with a "pop!".

Timon was hanging upside down by his tail, which was in Sarabi's mouth. And Pumbaa was hanging by the scruff on the back of his neck, which was in the other lioness' mouth.

Then Timon and Pumbaa woke up. Timon mumbled a bit, then rubbed his eye with one arm while he yawned and stretched his other arm.

He saw that he was looking at the ground and was puzzled. Then looked up at Sarabi, then panicked and screamed.

This woke Pumbaa up, and he saw that he too, was in a lioness' mouth. He screamed as well.

Sarabi and the lioness saw that they were scared and quickly put them down on the ground. Then they stopped screaming.

Timon rubbed his back and looked up at the lionesses. Who were looking at them with puzzled looks on their faces.

They were wondering why Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping in a crack in the wall.

"What?" Timon said.

"Bad hair day? Dirt in my fur? Drool on my cheek.?" Then they saw a lioness running to them.

"My queen, I'm sorry, I couldn't wake them." she said to Sarabi.

"Wake who?" Timon said, with an eyebrow cocked and his hands in his hips.

"The queen and king." the lioness replied.

"So, old king Cole and his marry old soul--mate need waking up huh?" Timon said, then laughed. Pumbaa laughed too.

"No time for jokes now Pumbaa." Timon said, quickly getting on Pumbaa's back and taking Pumbaa's ears in his hands.

"C'mon, we got a couple 'a sleep in's ta wake up!" he said, pointing to Simba and Nala's cave.

Pumbaa nodded and ran up to it.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa looked in to see the two still sleeping away. Timon went over and jumped on Simba's back. 

"Ok kingy, enough shut-eye, let's get goin'!" Timon said in "Simba's" face.

Banzai rolled over away from Shenzi, Timon screamed when he realized what was happening and ended up underneath him.

Pumbaa just went over to try to wake "Nala".

"Wakey wakey." he said, waving a paw in front of her face. Shenzi just groaned again and rolled onto her stomach.

Timon managed to claw his way from out under Banzai, grunting while he did, then stood up and dusted himself off.

Then he rubbed his chin, then his eyes light up and he snapped his fingers.

"Pumbaa, I've got an idea that'll wake these two up without fail!" he said. And Pumbaa followed him out of the cave.

_A few minutes later..._

Timon and Pumbaa looked in to see Shenzi and Banzai still asleep.

Timon gave Pumbaa a thumbs up, signaling him, and Pumbaa gave a thumbs up back.

Then they sped off and went up to a rock that was covering an opening near Simba and Nala's cave.

By this time the sun was already starting to come up, and was shining very brightly.

Timon gave Pumbaa another thumbs up, and they both started pushing the rock away from the opening.

Finally, they succeeded and ran away quickly, as to not block any of the sun's rays.

The beams quickly made their way through the opening and onto two completely unsuspecting and unprepared, "lions".

Shenzi and Banzai screamed and jumped up as soon as the light hit their faces. Timon and Pumbaa could hear them a few feet away.

Timon folded his arms and smirked, knowing his plan had worked. But Pumbaa looked worried, he hoped the two were ok.

Shenzi and Banzai stared walking around and shaking their heads, trying to get their sight back, their eyes were closed in pain.

"Great! Now I've gone blind all over again!" Shenzi said, shaking her head, looking angry.

"I don't think I'll ever see wilderbeast again!" Banzai said, shaking his head, looking worried.

Their eyes weren't permanently damaged, their pupils were still intact as were their retenas.

Finally, Shenzi and Banzai slowly opened their eyes and could see their surroundings slowly forming around them. They sighed and shook their heads again.

"Whoever did that is gonna be in a bodycast when I'm done with 'em!" Shenzi said angrily, walking out of the cave. Banzai followed her.

Timon and Pumbaa saw them walking out, Timon smirked again but Pumbaa was just relieved that they were ok.

Then the two former hyenas went down to the pride, who were waiting for them.

They failed to see Timon and Pumbaa, sneaking behind some bushes towards the back of the pride.

When Timon and Pumbaa got there they tried to look innocent. Timon whistling and rocking on his heels with his hands behind his back.

And Pumbaa also whistling, looking down and rubbing the dirt with his left front hoof.

"There you are. We've been waiting for you all morning." Sarabi said with a smile.

"Huh?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"Sarabi we've lost a lot of daylight, if we don't hurry fast enough we won't get to the herds." one lioness said.

"What?" Shenzi and Banzai said. Sarabi looked at them.

"You don't know?" she asked them, puzzled. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other.

"We...forgot?" they said. Sarabi looked at them up and down.

"It's time for the morning hunt." Sarabi said.

"Morning wha?" Shenzi and Banzai said, now looking confused.

"Since the weekend's over, you two have to come with us to the fields so we can hunt down one of the morning herds." on lioness said.

"Y'know, ta get food for the pride. You two help get food for us, we help get food for you." she finished.

Shenzi and Banzai were quiet for awhile, then they saw Sarabi looking at them confusedly, and Timon and Pumbaa looking at them worriedly.

They tried to look inconspicuous.

"Oh, _that_ morning hunt!" they said in unision, smiling worriedly. The pride looked relieved and started walking off.

Sarabi walked off too, but not before looking back at the royal couple with suspicion. Shenzi and Banzai reluctantly followed them.

Timon and Pumbaa watched them leave.

"How come they get ta stay behind?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi, looking back at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Queeny and kingy never mentioned _this_ when we got switched." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, and they never mentioned gettin' blinded either!" Banzai said. They lingered on at the very back of the pride.

_"I'm gonna kill Simba/Nala."_ they thought to themselves.

**(A/N** Shenzi was thinking the part about Nala and Banzai was thinking the part about Simba, I just did that to save space. **But more importantly:** Don't worry, they don't mean that in literal terms.

It's like when somebody does something ta really tick you off, and you say "I'm gonna kill (insert name (s) here)" So in case you did get a little worried there, sorry!)

* * *

Back at the elephant graveyard, Simba and Nala were starting to wake up. They could see Ed and T snoozing away. 

Nala put her head under T's body and gently let her down to the ground, like the last time she did, as the former lion queen got up.

"Well now what? Thanks to those morning hunts every weekday, we're used to getting up at five in the morning." Nala said.

"Shenzi and Banzai were just lucky they trespassed on a weekend." Simba said. Then both looked shocked as they remembered something.

"The morning hunts!" they said looking at each other, then ran out of the skull.

T and Ed raised their heads up to see what made all the noise, but they were still tired (thanks to a conciert by a certain meerkat and warthog), and couldn't see anything, so they just laid their heads back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pride was quietly creeping up to a wilderbeast herd. Shenzi and Banzai were falling behind because they were both still tired. 

From what Simba and Nala said, they expected their food to be handed to them every time they wanted it.

Simba and Nala never said anything about morning hunts, and that made Shenzi and Banzai angry.

They wondered what else the royal couple hadn't told them about.

Suddenly, the pride stopped and crouched low behind some bushes. Shenzi and Banzai were relieved that they finally stopped and rested their heads on a rock.

The rock was about as tall as a lion's shoulder height so Shenzi and Banzai would look like they were still in on the hunt instead of falling back to sleep, which was what they were really doing.

* * *

Simba and Nala were coming over a grassy hill. They knew they shouldn't be in the Pridelands but they needed to get to Shenzi and Banzai and explain themselves before they were too late; which they were. 

They looked up and saw a young wilderbeast grazing a few feet away from them. It looked up and saw them.

Then it let out a cry of fear as it ran towards its mother. When the mother saw them she too let out a cry and started running away which panicked the rest of the herd and they all started running too.

* * *

The lions were all confused when they heard quick hoofs running across the plain, getting louder and louder.

The noise woke up Shenzi and Banzai with a start.

Then everybody, including them, looked above the bushes to see an ENORMOUS herd of wilderbeasts rushing towards them.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened and everybody, including them, yelled in terror as they turned around and ran for their lives as the herd came closer.

Shenzi was running beside Banzai who was started to fall back due to lack of food.

She knew she had to do something before they both got trampled.

Then she saw a rock ledge just a few feet ahead of them, it would keep them safely elevated from the wilderbeasts until the stampede had subsided.

She nudged Banzai with her head and he looked at her, then Shenzi cocked her head towards the ledge.

Banzai looked up and saw it too, he understood and nodded, then they both ran as fast as they could to the ledge.

Shenzi climbed onto it with ease but had to help Banzai up, due to him still being a little weaker from lack of food.

Then they both watched as the herd ran, a total sea of wilderbeasts galloping below them. It was like every one second twenty wilderbeasts had already ran by.

Until finally, they all disappeared around a turn.

Shenzi and Banzai looked to their left to see if anything else was coming.

When they knew it was over they climbed down off the ledge, panting.

"Ya ok?" Banzai said to Shenzi.

"Yeah, I'm good." she replied. Then they heard a twig snapping and looked over to see Simba and Nala walking where the wilderbeasts had stampeded.

Simba and Nala didn't realize Shenzi and Banzai were looking at them a few feet away; they didn't see them.

At first, the hyenas looked surprised, but then growled when they remembered them not mentioning anything about waking up at five in the morning to hunt, and when they realized why the herd must've stampeded.

Simba and Nala quickly raised their heads up to see Shenzi and Banzai looking at them angrily.

Both lions looked nervous but then tried to shake the two off.

"So ya see, that's why hyenas shouldn't go into the Pridelands." Nala said, nervously laughing.

But Shenzi and Banzai didn't look happy at all.

* * *

In case you didn't know, "Old King Cole" is a nursery rhyme. And pupils and retenas are the parts of your eyes that help you see and make out shapes and colors. Sorry if it got a little confusing. R+R! 


	16. Even More Royal Pain

So, it seems that there's another side to the royal life Shenzi and Banzai never knew about. Too bad for them; they're in for even MORE than they bargained for.

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai were walking closer to Simba and Nala, who started backing up. 

"I guess it's too late to mention the part about the morning hunts is it?" Simba said.

"Sorry, I guess we forgot about it, what with the switch and everything." Nala said.

"Five a.m. in the morning, FIVE DAYS IN A ROW!!!!" Shenzi yelled.

"HOW CAN YA FORGET ABOUT THAT?!!!!" She and Banzai yelled at them in unision.

"We're just so used to it." Nala said. Suddenly, she and Simba quickly cocked their heads to look behind Shenzi and Banzai.

"USED TO GETTING UP AT FIVE-" Shenzi started

_"A.M.?!!!"_ Shenzi and Banzai said in unision. Simba and Nala didn't reply. Shenzi and Banzai saw they weren't listening.

"Hey we're talkin' here!" Banzai said, snapping his fingers in front of them. But Simba and Nala still didn't respond, in fact, they weren't even looking at them.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other then looked to see what Simba and Nala were staring at.

Their eyes widened when they saw the entire pride right behind them. All the lionesses were staring angrily at the two hyenas they saw.

* * *

Need to know info: 

The law about killing hyenas if they entered the pridelands did change thanks to Shenzi, but there were some circumstances she relunctantly agreed with while changing it **(A/N** the underlined part is the changed law, the not underlined parts are some of the circumstances):

Hyenas still couldn't come into the pridelands but if they did, instead of being killed, they'd be chased out.

Also the lions couldn't injure the hyenas unless the hyenas struck out first.

Finally, if the lions did strike out in self-defense, they couldn't inflict a fatal wound.

Any violators of this law would be punished by imprisonment for one day per hyena they killed.

So says Queen Shenzi.

(Except she wrote Queen Nala but you get the idea)

* * *

Well the pride certainly did consider causing a stampede as striking out first, and charged after Simba and Nala. 

Both former lions fled as the pride sped after them, past Shenzi and Banzai, who struggled to keep their footing as the pride shot past.

Then once they both regained their balance they looked up and watched in horror as they saw their bodies running from the pride.

They knew their bodies wouldn't be killed, but they didn't want them to be injured either!

Especially anything permanent! And Simba's pride looked pretty vicious. Shenzi and Banzai raced after them.

Finally, both managed to catch up to the front where Sarabi was. Banzai had forgot all about hunger by now and was running just as fast as Shenzi.

They could see Simba and Nala a few feet ahead, and the pride was gaining. Shenzi looked worried and looked around trying to come up with an idea of what to do.

Then her face lit up, just the idea she needed! She whispered it in Banzai's ear.

"Think it'll work?" he asked.

"Dunno, but if it keeps our bodies from gettin' torn ta shreds, I say it's worth a shot." Shenzi replied. Then she got a little closer to Simba's mother.

"Hey, Sarabi!" she yelled, trying to get her to stop. Sarabi looked over at her.

"Tell the pride ta hit the breaks! I-I mean stop!" Shenzi quickly said. Sarabi looked at her, confused, then turned around to face the lionesses and roared.

They all stopped, as did Simba and Nala to see what was happening. Sarabi looked at "Nala".

"Me and him'll handle these two, the rest of ya get back ta the herds!" Shenzi shouted at the pride.

They all looked puzzled, then looked at Sarabi. Sarabi nodded her head, and they all left, leaving Shenzi and Banzai.

As soon as all the lions had left, both former hyenas turned around to the two former lions.

"Are you _tryin'_ ta get us killed?" Shenzi said to them.

"I thought the law changed." Nala said, slightly mocking her.

"Yeah well by the looks of your pride they all got short-term memories!" Shenzi said.

"Well as long as we're all here, I came to say Rafiki wants another meeting tonight." Simba said.

"He says it'll be the last one so dont' worry." he finished, turning around to walk away.

"Hold on a sec.!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"What?" Simba and Nala asked them in unision.

"How long has it been since we switched?" Banzai said to Shenzi. Shenzi started to say something but then realized she didn't know either.

"Hmm." she said, rubbing her chin. How long _had_ it been since they switched? They all thought for a minute, then it came to them;

"Four days!" they all said in unision.

"We've wasted four entire days and now there's only three left to get our bodies back!" Simba said.

Shenzi and Banzai were panicking just like Simba and Nala were until they realized something.

"Hey wait a minute." they said in unision. Simba and Nala looked at them.

"Your pride said we only went on crazy five a.m. hunts on weekdays.

Well Monday and Tuesday just went straight on by." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, and we didn't go on no hunts neither!" Banzai said.

"That's because they don't go hunting if something comes up. Take Monday for instance, you two were busy changing the law, so that's why you didn't go on that day.

And on Tuesday, Timon and Pumbaa came over for the night, and that's why you didn't go on that day either." Nala said.

"Nothing came up today, so that's why you went." she finished.

"Not to mention we all switched on Saturday and were all busy getting used to our new homes on Sunday." Simba said.

Shenzi and Banzai, still mad but somewhat satisfied with what Simba and Nala had told them, turned around to leave.

Then they stopped short.

"Uh, one last question." Shenzi started, turning her head around towards them, as did Banzai.

Simba and Nala turned around to her.

"Anything else ya need ta warn us about?" Shenzi asked them. Nala thought for a minute, then her face looked surprised as she remembered something.

"Oh wait a minute, today's Wednesday." Nala said to Simba.

"Oh right." Simba said, looking like he just realized something.

"Didn't we just cover that?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision again.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about today if I were you two. The only thing you need to worry about for today is the local hearing." Simba said.

"What's, the local hearing?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision, pausing after saying 'What's'.

* * *

"And that's why I think the gazelle herds should be allowed the same privilages as the antelope ones." a lead gazelle said to the couple. 

"Thank you." he said bowing quickly, then walked out.

Shenzi and Banzai laid on a rock in a cave, bored more than they've ever been in their lives.

"Man, if boredom was food I could eat, I'd be _swimmin'_ in wilderbeast entrees right now!" Banzai said when the gazelle left.

Simba and Nala had said the local hearing was when some of the animals from the public came to either complain or suggest about ideas or laws.

They said it was once every week, usually on Wednesdays, lasted for four hours, starting at noon, and lasted all through the day and it took up most of the afternoon.

And it was held in a cave especially used for it, about medium sized.

"Look at this place! It's sure a whole lot more roomier than kingy and queeny's _own_ cave." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, why can't we share this one?" Banzai said. Shenzi gave him a look.

"What?" he said. Shenzi just rolled her eyes at the ceiling, annoyed, and looked at a hole in the cave wall.

Simba and Nala had said the local hearing was over at early evening, when the sun completely filled in the hole.

_"Then again who'd be dumb enough ta look at the sun?" _Shenzi thought to herself. _"Besides Ed." _

"They warned us about this thang bein' boring but _this_ is what should be against the law!" Shenzi said.

"What you said girlfriend." Banzai said. They looked to see a lioness walking in.

"How many more 'a these guys do we gotta take?" Shenzi said, rubbing her head, which was starting to hurt.

"There's a line outside, I'm not exactly sure how many there are but there's only a half hour left so it shouldn't take long." the lioness said and walked out.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other then went out to see how long the line was.

Their jaws dropped when they saw it reached from a few feet away from the cave, to a few feet from the horizon.

* * *

**(A/N **just a signal, when you see this sign, --switch--, it means it switched between animals. Also, I'll try to make it obvious as to what animals are talking to them. And every time you see the word 'next', that's Shenzi and Banzai talking. Ok, cool now? Good! Back to the story) 

_A few minutes later.._

(Shenzi and Banzai are seen getting jumped off the floor every time this animal stomps)

"I think the hippos should get the large waterhole and give that medium one we used to bathe in to the rhinos. It's just (stomps) not (stomps) big enough!" (stomps, then stomps hardest of all and Shenzi and Banzai are sent through the cave roof)

(Muffled throught the cave roof) "Next."

--switch--

(Shenzi and Banzai are seen squashed against the wall due to this animal's large size)

"Yeah, I think we elephants should be able to go wherever we please, and sit wherever we want to too, yeah.

**(A/**N the elephant that is talking is actually the one from the episode "Zazu's Day Off", Jumbo Jumbo I think is his name. Anyway it's that elephant)

(Barely able to breath) "Next."

--switch--

(Shenzi and Banzai are seen looking up while this animal is talking)

"I think the zebras should stay on their own side of the Serengetti so us giraffes aren't made fun of anymore! Excuse us if we can't help how long our necks are!"

"Next." Shenzi and Banzai, still looking up with bored expressions on their faces while they say it.

The giraffe walks out but as Shenzi and Banzai look back down, a sickening crack comes from their necks.

Shenzi and Banzai look like they're both in extreme pain.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Wow, you two got a lot less serious whiplash from the giraffes than _last_ week." one lioness said as she was rubbing a gel made from plants on the back of their necks.

"Oh that's just great." Shenzi said sarcastically as the lioness finished with her.

"Lower, lower, lower, a little ta the left." Banzai said as the lioness was rubbing his neck.

"Oh yeah, right there." he said, sighing in relief, as she got to the most painful spot.

Shenzi frowned and slapped the back of Banzai's neck.

"OUCH!" he yelled. The lioness looked at Shenzi, puzzled. Then Shenzi remembered she was supposed to be Nala.

"Oh uh, I thought I saw a flea on his neck." Shenzi said. The lioness looked at Banzai's neck closely.

"I don't see anything." she said.

"Hm, musta got 'em." Shenzi said.

"I'll say ya did." Banzai said through clenched teeth, fighting back tears.

* * *

That night, as all the lions were sleeping, Shenzi and Banzai snuck out to meet Simba and Nala. 

They found them sitting by the waterhole, looking at their reflections.

"Enjoyin' the view?" Shenzi said as she and Banzai walked over to them. Simba and Nala didn't say anything until they saw four barely noticeable imprints on the back of Simba's original neck.

Shenzi hadn't really cut Banzai when she slapped him, her claws just trimmed his fur down a bit.

"What happened to me?" Simba said demandingly. Shenzi and Banzai noticed he was looking at the back of his neck.

"Oh that?" Shenzi said.

"I just gave 'im a playful slap on the back, and 'e took it like a pup." she finished.

"First of all, the heck it _was_ playful! Second of all, it wasn't my back it was the back 'a my neck!

And third of all it was just a neck rub! She did yours too 'cause we _both_ got whiplash!" Banzai said.

"The giraffes again?" Simba and Nala said in unision. Then they both looked at each other.

"Well let's go, this might be important." Simba said.

All four started walking around the water hole. Banzai started walking beside Shenzi.

"Just so ya know, I prefer the kinda girls that _don't_ try ta kill the _real_ me." Banzai said.

"In that case, I think it'd be wise if you stayed away from me." Shenzi said.

"What could possibly make a couple like you two continue to argue so much?" Nala said.

"I know. Two mates like them always fighting over nothing." Simba said. Simba and Nala's words stopped Shenzi and Banzai dead in their tracks.

They turned around sharply at them both.

"Wha'd you just call us?!!" they said in unision, getting right in Simba and Nala's faces.

Simba and Nala looked at each other, confused. Then just answered plainly.

"Mates." they said in unision.

"What the heck gave ya that idea?!!!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision again.

"What you mean you aren't?"Nala said.

"NO!" Shenzi and Banzai answered back.

"Oh. Well, I just thought that maybe you were since I always saw you both together." Nala said.

"Maybe that's because _friends_ like ta hang out sometimes!" Shenzi said.

"Ok. Well, it was only a thought that you were." Nala said.

"Well we're not. So drop it." Shenzi said. Simba and Nala looked at each other, then just walked off ahead.

"Hmph, can you believe them? Callin' us mates." Shenzi said, sitting up.

"Yeah, weird." Banzai said, laughing nervously. He looked at her a minute.

"Shenz, were you_ jealous_ of that lion girl?" he asked her. **(A/N **again he shortened her name)

"What? No!" Shenzi firmly answered.

"I was just used ta bein' the one who usually took care 'a thangs back there.

Y'know, I was the one who always plucked the thorns out and the stickers, and those sticky little seeds ya hate so much.

And I really _did_ see a flea on the back 'a your neck." Shenzi said, looking away at the last part, but not looking less convincing.

But Banzai wasn't falling for it.

"Right." he said sarcastically, smirking and walking away. After a few seconds Shenzi looked in his direction and saw that he was ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

Humorous and a chase scene. Eh, what can I say? I try. Please R+R! 


	17. A Trio's Friendship, Ruined?

In this chapter, and a later one, I added some real African names and words. Well actually they're Swahili but it's an _African _dialect. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

"What's the reason you wanted us here tonight?" Simba asked Rafiki. 

"And why did you say this would be the _last_ meeting?" Nala asked him as well.

"Because aftah dis, I can help you no more. I can only tell you dough, dat when times become harsh, simply go to Priderock, because dere you will find kikoa." Rafiki said.

"Ki-whata?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision. Rafiki whacked them both over the head with his stick.

"Ow!" they said, and growled as they rubbed their heads in pain.

"Kikoa. It means 'cooperation.'" Rafiki said.

"Cooperation? What makes you think they'll be cooperation at Priderock.?" Nala asked him.

"Yeah 'cause when times usually get bad _that_ place is usually where there's the _least_ cooperation." Shenzi said.

"Well, I have said what I need to say. Good luck to you in getting your bodies back." Rafiki said.

"What?" the four said in unision as they turned to see him, but Rafiki was already gone.

* * *

"Well that was short." Simba said as the four walked from the tree. 

"I wonder what he meant by 'when times get harsh'." Nala said.

"Who cares? Now I got a pain in the neck, _and_ the head!" Shenzi said.

"Well, if this switch does become permanent, that's not the only pain you'll feel, sooner or later." Nala said.

"What're you talkin' about?" Shenzi said.

"Well...as king and queen, it _is_ your duty to do what's best for the kingdom, you know that right?" Nala said.

"Right." Shenzi and Banzai said, not knowing where she was going.

"Well, that means...sometimes bringing one or a few new faces into the picture." Nala said. Then looked at Simba, who's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right." he said.

"What?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"Well, let's just say that, you two might need to..." Simba trailed off.

"Well.." Nala said, also trailing off.

"Ok will you two just get to the point?" Shenzi said. Simba and Nala looked at each other worriedly, then backed a few steps away from Shenzi and Banzai until a tree was between them.

Shenzi and Banzai cocked an eyebrow at each other. Nala decided to be the one to tell them.

"Shenzi, Banzai, if you two do become the king and queen of Priderock then, that means, sooner or later, you'll have to...produce an heir." she said.

Shenzi and Banzai looked _beyond_ appalled. Their eyes wider than dinner plates.

"WHAT?!!" they screamed in unision. Then they both walked towards them, Simba took a couple steps back but was surprised when he saw Nala wasn't backing up from them as well.

"You mean ta tell us that unless we get our bodies back then we gotta-?!" Shenzi trailed off. Simba and Nala nodded their heads.

Shenzi and Banzai looked appalled for a few more seconds, then looked completely determined and stubborn.

"No!

No way!

Uh-uh!

Sorry, ain't gonna happen!" they said, both going all-out against what had to be done if they were made king and queen.

"But you'll have to!" Nala and Simba said in unision.

"I'm the queen, _I_ say what I have to do!" Shenzi said in Nala's face.

"Yeah!" Banzai said.

"Well if you don't then whose gonna take over after you two retire?" Simba said.

"I don't know but I am _not_, havin' any kids in _this_ body!" Shenzi said.

"Well maybe you could tell somebody about it." Nala said. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, they weren't about to say that Ed knew about the whole thing.

"No wait, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Nala said after seeing them react.

"Look if you two do this for us we promise we'll do whatever it takes to keep this from getting to T, or Ed. Whaddya say?" Simba said.

Suddenly, Shenzi and Banzai looked stubborn and determined again.

"We are not amused!" they said in unision. Simba and Nala rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, they all heard rustling in the tall grass a few feet away from them.

They turned their heads around to see something coming at them very fast. Nala hid behind Simba, while he and Shenzi and Banzai started growling at whatever what was coming at them.

Suddenly, a hyena rolled clumsily out of the tall grass. Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised but Simba and Nala were confused.

"Ed?!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"What are you doin' here?" Shenzi asked him. Ed babbled a few words. Shenzi looked at Banzai and Nala looked at Simba.

"He said he got thirsty." Simba and Banzai said to them. Ed babbled a few more words.

"Now he asked us what we were doing out here." Simba said to Nala.

"Actually, he wants to know what _we're_ doing out here." Banzai said, talking about himself and Shenzi.

"Well technically yes but-" Simba trailed off when he realized what Banzai meant. Nala looked confused when she saw Shenzi smirking at her.

Suddenly, both former lions figured it out.

"Ed knows?!" they said in unision.

"Oh did we not mention that?" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"NO!" Simba and Nala said to them.

"Oh." Shenzi and Banzai said.

"Well, now ya know he knows." Shenzi said, like it was no big deal.

"We're supposed to be getting along with one another, not keeping secrets from each other!" Simba said.

"That isn't going to help us get our bodies back." Nala said. Ed muttered some words again.

"What's she talking about?" Simba said, quoting Ed, then he looked at Shenzi and Banzai.

"You never told him?" he said to them.

"We were going to." they said defensively. Ed babbled more words again.

"Yes Shenzi and Banzai, tell him what? Simba said.

**(A/N **In case you haven't figured it out, Ed said "Tell me what?" in his gibberish language)

"Hey shut up." they said to him. Ed babbled again.

"He asked you two a question." Simba said. **(A/N **Ed said "I asked you two a question")

"And we said shut up!!" Shenzi and Banzai said again. Then they saw Ed staring at them.

It was obvious at that moment Shenzi and Banzai were trying to _act_ tough, to keep from cracking in front of Ed.

"Ed look, we dont' wantcha ta freak out or nothin'." Banzai said. Ed looked at them, confused.

"But...these bodies...might be...a little...permanent." Shenzi finished, saying the last part quietly.

Ed just stood there for a few seconds, then suddenly went baserk. Even though they couldn't understand him he sounded very angry.

He paced back and forth angrily talking in his gibberish language.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Simba whispered to Nala. She nodded and they both left.

"Ed look, we're sorry ok?!" Shenzi and Banzai said, trying to get him to hear them over his ranting. Ed babbled angrily at them.

"What'd he say?" Shenzi said to Banzai.

"He said 'You two have been keeping this a secret from me, and all the details about it, since this started!'" Banzai said.

"Ok, we'll admit we haven't exactly been...open with you on this thang." Shenzi said. Ed babbled again, still angry.

"Yeah, I guess we _should've_ told you about the risks of it being permanent." Banzai said. Ed babbled again.

Banzai looked surprised, Shenzi saw this.

"What'd he say?" Shenzi said.

"He wants to know what else in going on in the switch." Banzai said, low so only she could hear it. Shenzi looked surprised too.

Both were quiet for awhile.

"We can't." they said. Ed spoke in gibberish again.

"Because you wouldn't like it if you found out! Heck, _we_ didn't even like it!" Banzai said.

"Not a bit." Shenzi said.

"Ed the last thing we want right now, is you worryin' about us." Shenzi said, with Banzai nodding his head.

"What about T?" Shenzi asked him. Ed babbled angrily again. Banzai looked surprised, then mad.

"What'd he say?" Shenzi said. Banzai was quiet.

"Banzai, what'd he say? And I'm not asking!" she demanded. Banzai sighed, somehow he always gave in to her.

"He said T's probably better off without our lies." Banzai said. Ed nodded his head angrily.

Ed babbled angrily.

"Whaddya mean ya think we should rethink this friendship thing?!" Banzai said

"Ed we've been friends since we were all pups!" Shenzi said.

"And I never meant to hurt T neither; if I wanted 'er hurt, I woulda kicked her outta the skull the minute she walked into our lives!"

"And a couple 'a days ago, I saved 'er from a couple of lions that were tryin' ta paint the savanna with 'er!

Ya think if I wanted 'er hurt, I'd 'a done that?!" she finished.

Ed just babbled again angrily, to Banzai it sounded like this;

"I don't care if you saved 'er from a hundred lionesses, she still deserves to know the truth!"

Then Ed angrily stomped off. Shenzi didn't know what she said but she didn't care, she would've been just as angry if she _did_ understand him.

"Fine! Be that way, see if we give a rip!" Shenzi and Banzai said angrily in unision and then sharply turned their heads away from Ed as he walked off.

Little did the three know, two former lions were watching the whole time.

Nala looked sad; thanks to this switch, a long-lasting friendship had just been completely destroyed with only but a few words.

* * *

Shenzi woke the next morning in the worst shape she'd ever been in her life. She looked to her side expecting to see a sleeping Banzai, but instead, she saw an empty space. 

She looked up to see the outside in full daylight. She was puzzled; today was a weekday, why hadn't she been awakened at the crack of dawn?

She walked outside.

"Well look who's finally up." came a voice a few feet to her right. She looked over to see Banzai lying on a rock.

"Oh, hey." she said, looking at the ground. Then she looked towards the fields.

"Where's the team of lean, mean, hyena killing machines?" Shenzi said, referring to Simba's pride.

"Eh, I didn't want 'em botherin' you, so I said ya were sick and that I should stay here until ya got better.

They bought it." Banzai said, sitting up.

Shenzi sat down next to him and sighed.

"Still not exactly perky about Ed?" Banzai said.

"When am I ever perky?" Shenzi said to him. Banzai just smiled slightly, Shenzi slightly smiled back.

Then looked out at the fields.

"Maybe we should go out and talk to 'em, I mean the guy at least deserves a proper explanation." Shenzi said.

"Like he'd even listen to us." Banzai said.

"Besides if we did that we'd have to go into the graveyard. And you and me know better 'n anybody what happens ta lions who go in the graveyard."

Shenzi looked depressed; she hated to admit it, but she missed Ed and T, even though they had just met her.

Also, for some strange reason, she missed seeing Banzai in his own body and her being in her own body and him just being with her.

_"Somethin' weird's goin' on between me and Banzai, and it ain't the switch.."_ Shenzi thought to herself.

Then she hung her head when she realized that T could be getting better and could also be having thoughts about leaving.

Shenzi wouldn't even be able to see her anymore if she was made permanent queen. Nor could she see what family and friends she had left since the battle at Priderock.

Banzai saw how depressed she looked and hated to see her like that.

"Hey uh, wanna go for a walk?" he said, getting up. Shenzi was quiet for awhile.

"I guess." Shenzi finally replied, getting up and following him.

Shenzi and Banzai just walked through the fields, there wasn't any talking going on.

But Banzai hoped the walk would take her mind off of things.

* * *

"You sure we won't get in trouble? The last time I came here, I was almost made into bloody confetti." T said as she looked at the water, then at Ed.

Ed just nodded glumly. T sensed something wasn't right.

"Ed are you ok? Last night when Shenzi and Banzai came into the skull you three seemed really tense, to put it mildly." T said to him.

Ed just looked at her, then motioned his head towards the water.

T slowly lowered her head down towards it, reluctantly because she was more concerned about Ed, and started sipping the water up.

Ed walked away when he saw T was sipping the water, he knew she needed it because she hadn't drunk anything for awhile now.

Ed walked off a few feet from the water hole and sat down in the tall grass.

He sighed, he didn't want T to see him like this; depressed, mad, and missing Shenzi and Banzai so much it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai walked towards the water hole looking at the ground the whole way, suddenly they heard somebody sighing and looked up. 

Right at that moment, Shenzi stepped on a twig, causing a small but audible snapping sound.

Ed looked over to see his two (former) friends a few feet away from him.

Shenzi and Banzai looked up to see Ed a few feet away from them. For awhile, they were quiet.

Then Ed just frowned and turned away from them. Shenzi and Banzai frowned after he did and walked a few feet to the right.

But after a few seconds, guilt got to all three of them and Shenzi and Banzai stopped walking.

Ed even stopped frowning, now he was sad that he had decided to call their friendship off.

The three friends turned to face each other, no longer angry. Ed talked to them in his gibberish language, Banzai was about to translate but before he could Shenzi spoke up.

"Ed, _we're_ the ones who should be sorry." Shenzi said. Banzai and Ed looked surprised.

Then Ed calmed down and talked again.

"Yeah, we're still friends." Banzai said. Ed started to tear up then finally burst out crying and ran over to hug his friends.

But before he could Shenzi and Banzai ducked out of the way, causing Ed to harmlessly fall on the ground.

"Not just yet." Shenzi and Banzai said. Ed looked up and nodded his head like he understood.

"Two days left." Shenzi said then sighed.

"Well, if there was any time to lose hope, it'd be now." Shenzi said. Ed just looked at the ground, glumly, and whimpered.

But Banzai tried to cheer his friends up.

"C'mon guys, this is great! Shenzi now that you and me are lions, we can go into the Pridelands and take Ed with us!

And nobody can chase us out!" Banzai said.

"Whaddya mean?" Shenzi said. Ed looked at him confused.

"We're the king and queen of Priderock is what I mean!" Banzai said, grabbing Shenzi's shoulders, then let her go.

"AND WE CAN DO EVERYTHING WE ALWAYS WANTED TO!!!!!" he shouted to the sky.

Shenzi and Ed looked at each other.

Unknown to the three, a certain female hyena had looked up from drinking water when she heard Banzai talking.

Then looked confused when he yelled to the sky.

"Lions are weird." she said.

* * *

Shows friendship can withstand all, even an inter-species body switch! So whaddya think? Too rushed?

Please R+R!


	18. A Trio's Friendship, Back Again!

This chapter shows all three of the hyenas, and their new companion, doing what they always wanted to in the Pridelands. Have fun with this one!

* * *

Ed looked at Shenzi and babbled some words, but he stopped in the middle of a sentence after realizing she couldn't understand him. 

"You brought who here with you?" Banzai said. Ed pointed to the waterhole with his paw.

They all looked to see T walking out from the tall grass that surrounded it.

"T's here?!" Shenzi said. Ed nodded. Then he called over to T in his gibberish language.

T came over to him and the two "lions".

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" T said to him.

"Hey T, ya ever hunt in the Pridelands _without_ somebody tryin' ta make ya into a hyena skin rug?" Shenzi asked her.

"Where're you gettin' at?" T asked her.

_A few minutes later..._

A herd of antelope lept from the fields as a lioness and a female hyena chased after them.

Little did the herd know they were being chased right towards a waiting lion and a male hyena.

When the perfect one ran right into the trap, all four of them pounced. The rest of the herd ran off before any of the rest could be eaten.

Then three of the four started digging into the meat. T was a little confused when she saw Banzai not eating.

Ed and Shenzi saw this. Shenzi elbowed Banzai in the ribs to try to get his attention.

"What?" he said to her. Shenzi cocked her head towards T, who was cocking an eyebrow at them.

Banzai saw this.

"Uh...not hungry." Banzai lied. Truth betold, he was _very_ hungry; he hadn't eaten anything since Simba declared he couldn't eat meat.

"What, is _everybody_ here on a diet?" T said, then went back to the carcass. Banzai's stomach growled and he sighed, trying to think of something else besides food, which was incredibly hard for him.

"Man, what'd I do for a hunk a' that antelope!" Banzai said, low enough so T and Ed couldn't hear him.

Shenzi looked a few feet to their left, she saw a nearby bush with purple berries on it.

"Well I'm no herbivore but those berries look pretty juicy." Shenzi said.

"Forget it, it's either meat or nothin' for me!" Banzai said.

_A few seconds later..._

Banzai leaned over a little closer to the bush, Shenzi watching him the whole time.

Finally, he picked out a branch with the most berries, and wrapped his lips around it, then slid his mouth down the branch, pulling the berries off it and into his mouth.

Banzai stood there with a mouthful of berries until he started to chew, which seemed to last painfully forever.

He swallowed, but opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, it was obvious he didn't enjoy the fruit.

"Ugh! Those were the worst tasting berries I ever ate in my life!" he said.

"Those were the _only_ berries you ever ate in your life." Shenzi said. Banzai's stomach growled again and he groaned.

Finally, Shenzi was fed up with him complaining about hunger.

"Wait right here." she said. Then walked off somewhere into the fields. Banzai went back to watching T and Ed eat.

It was torchure for him. To carnivores like him, antelope was one of the best tasting foods around, mostly because it was so tender.

And he couldn't eat it! He went over to the water hole to get that disgusting berry taste out of his mouth.

When he was done drinking gallon after gallon of water, a paw suddenly put itself over his eyes.

"Hey! What gives?!" he said.

"Shut 'em and open it." came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Banzai said.

"Shut your eyes, and open your mouth." the voice said again, slowly so he could understand the command.

Banzai thought to himself for a minute, then once he had figured out who it was, he obliged.

Then he felt something fat go into his mouth and he swallowed it down his throat. Surprisingly, it went down very easy.

Then the paw lifted itself from his eyes. He looked to his left to see just who he thought it was; Shenzi.

Banzai smiled and licked his lips, but to his confusion, he saw Shenzi looking rather disgusted.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." she said, looking away. Banzai looked confused again, then just shrugged it off.

"Well anyway, whatever ya gave me sure went down easy!" Banzai said, circling around Shenzi.

**(A/N **not circling as in walking around but kind of like what she did to him in the movie when they were making fun of lions)

"I'll bet." Shenzi said under her breath, still looking away.

"What was it anyway?" Banzai asked her. Shenzi was quiet.

"You _really_ don't wanna know." she said.

"Sure I do! Heck, maybe later I'll go find some more and we can _both_ chow down on 'em!" he said, walking in front of her and sitting down.

He saw Shenzi's face turn green and she covered her mouth to make herself from doing something unpleasant.

Banzai wondered why she was acting so strange, then grew suspicious.

"Alright, what'd ya give me?" he demanded. Shenzi looked at him.

"Well, since you couldn't eat meat I went and found something else that was as close as I could get to it." Shenzi said.

"And that would be a..." Banzai trailed off so she could finish it. Shenzi blinked then replied with her head looking at the ground.

"A really fat, really slimly, really _disgusting_ slug I found in a log." she said. Banzai's eyes widened.

"YOU FED ME A WHAT?!" he yelled. Ed and T looked up from the carcass, confused.

"Well I was tired 'a hearin' ya complain about bein' so hungry all the time! Y'know one 'a the reasons we were happy about this thang, if we ever were, was because we'd be stuffin' ourselves non-stop!" Shenzi said.

"Well ya didn't have ta fed me a worm!" Banzai said.

"Slug." Shenzi corrected.

"Either way it was slimy and-" Banzai was cut off.

"And went down easy?" Shenzi said, quoting him. Banzai looked mad. Ed and T looked at each other, Ed shrugged and they both went back to eating.

"Look, it's the only thang you can eat right now so for the moment, ya might as well get used to it." Shenzi said.

Then they both looked down to see a black centipede with yellow legs crawling by their feet. Shenzi looked at Banzai, who still looked mad.

"I won't tell anyone." Shenzi said, meaning what she said. Banzai believed her due to her tone but still didn't want that thing to go down his throat.

Finally, Banzai groaned and leaned down to the bug. Then, very reluctantly, he grabbed it and slurped it down.

But it was nowhere near as pleasant as the slug was. But all Banzai could do was put _his_ paw over his mouth to keep _him_ from doing something unpleasant, like Shenzi did to herself earlier.

Suddenly, Shenzi burst out laughing and fell on her back on the ground, holding her stomach.

Banzai looked at her, more embarrased than mad, but he still looked really mad.

His expression was angry but his cheeks were turning red. Shenzi saw this and just laughed harder.

"I still can't believe you did that!" she said, still laughing very hard.

"Shut up and go and eat the stupid antelope before Ed and T finish it off!" Banzai said. Shenzi got up, stifling her laughter, and went over to the carcass.

Banzai went over to where they were eating but only to get a drink. When he was done he noticed another centipede, near the carcass.

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to eat something before he passed out. So he slowly bent over and grabbed one end of it with his mouth.

While he was, Shenzi was chowing down on a piece of meat she had ripped off the carcass.

Once she swallowed it down, she ripped off a rather long strip of meat and started pulling it in with her teeth a few centimeters at a time.

Ed looked up while T was still eating, and saw them.

Shenzi and Banzai were completely unaware that the centipede Banzai was munching on, had latched itself onto Shenzi's hunk of meat in a desperate attempt to escape from being eaten.

Ed also saw Shenzi and Banzai inching closer and closer. Rather than see a couple of _lions_ smack lips, he looked in the water to see Shenzi and Banzai's reflections.

Both were looking away, munching on their food, until they were suddenly jerked when they reached the end of their meals.

Shenzi and Banzai were both unwittingly pulled towards one another and both former hyenas' lips smacked against each others', causing them to unwittingly kiss one another.

Ed laughed when he saw their reflections pulling a _Lady and the Tramp_ and rolled onto his back, holding his stomach.

When Shenzi and Banzai realized what they were doing, which took a few seconds to figure out, they quickly pulled away from each other, looking very surprised.

T saw them and laughed too.

"Did you guys just smack lips?" T said laughing.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at them, mad. But they were actually more embarrased.

Their expressions were angry but their cheeks were turning red. Ed and T saw this and just laughed harder.

* * *

"So...now that you two know what could happen if you were made the permanent rulers, have you decided on any names yet?" Nala asked them. 

"I figure if it's a girl, Nia." Shenzi said.

"And if it's a boy, Banzai the second!" Banzai said. Shenzi restrainted herself from hitting him and just gave him a look.

"Or maybe Zahir." Banzai said. Both lions and all three hyenas were sprawled out on Priderock. The lionesses were out hunting so nobody would notice anything.

T was a few feet away, lying down in the grass looking at the sky.

She was trying to pass the time by lying down so she wouldn't get cramps from her big antelope lunch.

Ed babbled again. Shenzi still couldn't understand him, but knew he was worried about her and Banzai.

"Aw it's ok, Ed, we'll be fine." Shenzi said.

"Yeah. Y''know ever since we told you all the details about the switch you've been anxious all day!

And not the good kinda anxious either." Banzai said.

"What do you expect? He just found out his two best friends might be forced to have a kid.

Who, may I remind you, won't be even the same species as them!" Shenzi said, the last part a little loudly.

"Good point." Banzai said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh I don't think you two'll mind that much." Nala said.

"Lions cubs can be very cute." she finished. Then she saw Shenzi smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And not just cute enought to eat either!" Nala quickly said.

"Aw, save your breath. We ain't gonna chow down on any 'a your precious hyena-hatin' family members while we're here." Shenzi said.

"Yeah I can't eat meat anyways remember?" Banzai said. Then they all looked up to see the pride coming back.

Simba, Nala, and Ed looked a little worried. Then Nala and Ed ran over to get T. Simba looked at Shenzi and Banzai.

"Don't worry, we'll handle those guys while you three get back to the graveyard." Shenzi said.

Then she and Banzai ran off to distract them. Simba ran to Nala and Ed who were with T, and all four of them quickly snuck off into the fields to the graveyard.

* * *

Please R+R! 


	19. Mutiny!

Title says mostly all. And here's another chapter than involves more real Swahili names. I picked them out due to I think they'd suit the characters.

Such as-

Gituku- a male hyena, his name means "notoriously shady and sly."

Bujune- a male hyena, his name means "sorrow." The name was usually given to a kid who was born during bad times.

Kamau- a male hyena, his name means"quiet warrior."

Abeni- a female hyena, her name means "we asked for her and we got her."

Monifa- a female hyena, her name means "I am lucky."

If I tell you anything else I'll spoil it and I don't want to do that. But I will say this-

**Warning:** Will leave you begging for more.

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai ran towards the lionesses, hoping to get to them before they noticed anything suspicious. 

But suddenly they were both stopped when they saw something out of the corner of their eyes move quickly behind a rock.

They looked towards it and were about to move on until they saw a paw sticking out from behind it, _a hyena's paw_, then it was quickly pulled behind it.

It couldn't have been Simba, Nala, Ed or T, because they all took off in another direction.

They looked towards the pride and figured they'd all just go to priderock. Then they silently moved towards the rock.

They moved to the back of it and carefully peered on the other side to see five hyenas. They recognized them from their clan.

"Ok, so everybody knows why we're all here right?" a male hyena who was perched on a rock asked the other four below him.

They nodded. There were three male hyenas and two female hyenas.

"Good, then it's settled; tonight we strike." he finished, an evil grin on his face. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, confused.

"Uh, Gituku, sorry ta interrupt but-" a male hyena spoke up.

"Ah, Bujune! Did you forget again?!" a female hyena said, annoyed. The male could only smile weakly and nod his head.

The other three looked annoyed but Gituku meerly smirked and walked off the rock.

"Relax, Monifa, I don't mind telling my brilliant schemes over and over again." Gituku said.

"You do realize the penalty if this fails." the third male hyena said.

"What's chance of it failing? With almost half the clan on my side, we got nothin' ta worry about Kamau." Gituku said smugly.

"I think you better hurry up and make it straight to the point." the second female said.

"Abeni, y'know you _could've_ stayed behind ta make sure nobody was lookin' for us." Monifa said.

"Hey, you asked for my help in this. And let's face it I _am_ a little tired of how things are ran around here." Abeni replied.

"But they changed the law about killing hyenas if they entered the Pridelands." Bujune said.

"Yeah, but we're still run outta the place if we come in." Monifa said. Gituku walked up to her.

"Not for long though. Soon we'll be in the Pridelands again and I'll rule with more power than Scar could've even imagined!" Gituku said.

Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised. What was going on here?

"With you as my queen of course." he said, nuzzling Monifa, who smiled at him. Shenzi and Banzai rolled their eyes, as did the other three hyenas.

"Now, here's how it's gonna go down; on a night two days from now, while our _former_ matriach and all 'er friends are sleeping, we take 'em down and anybody who refuses to join up with our more than powerful clan." Gituku said.

"Then we take those who do join our clan along those who are already joined, to the Pridelands where the lionesses will be waiting for us." he continued.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, confused. _"Is this guy crazy?" _they thought to themselves.

"Then once we've teamed up with the rebel lionesses, we overthrow _their_ wimpy rulers and take over!" Gituku finished.

"Having a few of the best hunters in our clan doesn't make us more than powerful." Abeni stated.

"I agree." Kamau stated.

"You two just wait 'till we've taken down Shenzi and all 'er buds. Y'know, the idiot, the new girl, and that quick-tempered boyfriend of hers. _Then_ we'll see who does and doesn't join." Gituku said.

"Well then with all due respect I think we should leave now." Kamau started.

"We don't want to keep our old clan members waiting too long, things would look suspcious seeing as how we've all gone out in particular." he finished.

"Fine. Just don't forget, tonight is the night hyenas show what they're made of!" Gituku said, then they all left.

Shenzi and Banzai just stood there, appalled.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Banzai was lying on a rock watching Shenzi pace back and forth.

"What're we gonna do?" she kept saying over and over again.

"Seems to me like right now, we gotta get this kinda info. ta everybody back home." Banzai said.

"And how the heck are we supposed to do that?" Shenzi asked, annoyed.

"I dunno. But whatever ya do, don't panic." Banzai said.

"Don't panic?! Banzai, Ed and T and the king and queen's lives are about to be ripped away from 'em, along with their windpipes!

And just think, the _whole thang_ went on right under my muzzle the whole time." she finished.

"Yeah but that doesn't make ya a wimpy leader." Banzai said, quoting the conversation Gituku had with all the other traitor hyenas earlier..

"I agree, it doesn't." a voice from out of nowhere said. Shenzi and Banzai turned their heads, surprised, to see Sarabi standing a few feet away.

Shenzi and Banzai just stood there, unable to move.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Sarabi asked, not angry though.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other.

"I don't want to alarm you, but I think I can recognize my own son from a hyena." Sarabi said, worry was in her voice.

Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised.

"I'm not angry, but I need to know; where is my son?" Sarabi asked, now fully worried.

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other.

"Please." Sarabi begged.

Shenzi and Banzai cringed from the fact that they were about to tell her everything.

* * *

"Hey, look who's back." a female hyena said as she saw the five traitorous hyenas coming home. 

Ed, T, Simba and Nala, who had made it back safely, looked up to see them as well.

Ed and T didn't really like those five that much. Because Gituku and Monifa had always made fun of Ed's inablility to talk and made fun of T for being the new girl.

Also they didn't really feel comfortable around Abeni and Kamau; those two were always the quiet ones who still somehow knew the graveyards like the back of there paws.

And Bujune? Well, he was a gutless flip-flop.

"We just went out for awhile." Gituku said.

"Is that a problem?" Monifa said.

"Ok, forget it. Sorry I asked." the female hyena said, rolling her eyes. The five walked on.

"You two aren't exactly found of those five are you?" Simba asked them. Ed and T shook their heads strongly.

"Hey Ed, ya wanna go somewhere where there's no Monifa or Gituku?" T said, obviously annoyed.

Ed nodded his head strongly and they both left. Simba and Nala went back in the skull.

* * *

"An ambush?" Sarabi said. Shenzi and Banzai nodded. 

"Then that means there are rebel lionesses here right now." she continued.

"And they ain't too keen on your son and daughter-in-law." Shenzi said.

"Yeah no kiddin'." Banzai agreed with her.

"We must do something." Sarabi said, then looked commanding.

"You two, go and warn your friends. I must get help." she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shenzi said.

"You'll be fine, hide in the shadows, do whatever it takes to protect my son!" Sarabi said.

"No no no, I mean you gettin' around all those rebels on your own. We don't even know who's on our side and who ain't." Shenzi said.

Sarabi looked surprised. A hyena was actually worried about her safety? Sarabi looked at them, hard, then calmed down.

"I will be fine." she said plainly.

"Now go!" Sarabi said. Shenzi and Banzai ran to the graveyards. But they only got a few feet before they ran into Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey Simba, Nala! Long time no see! Where ya been?" Timon said.

"Not now, you pervertive little toothpick." Shenzi said. Then suddenly, her eyes lit up. But Timon and Pumbaa had already started walking away.

"Wait wait wait!" Shenzi said as she grabbed them both and brought them back to them.

"Actually, there is somethin' I need you two ta do." Shenzi said.

"At your service, my liege!" Pumbaa said, bowing. Shenzi and Banzai rolled their eyes.

"I dunno." Timon said suspiciously, rubbing his chin. At this comment, Shenzi tried to conceal her worry, but Timon saw it in her eyes.

"On second thought..." he said unsurely. Something was different about Simba and Nala, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

But he did know that right at that moment, they needed their help, badly.

"Whatever it is, ya can count on us!" Timon said, smiling.

_A few minutes later..._

"The elephant graveyard." Timon said, riding on Pumbaa's back and putting his hand flat above his eyes as he was searching for some hyenas.

"Of all the places Simba and Nala needed our help in, it had to be the elephant graveyard." he finished.

Suddenly, he heard a deep growling.

"Pumbaa?" Timon said, in a low tone but not whispering.

"Yes Timon?" Pumbaa said.

"Did your stomach just growl?" Timon asked.

"Uh no, I thought _you_ made that sound." Pumbaa said, fear was in his voice. Then they heard barking and yelled when a giant pair of jaws tried to clamp onto them.

Pumbaa jumped back just in time before they were hyena food. Then they looked fearfully as some more hyenas came around, and started to circle them, growling and with evil grins on their faces.

Timon and Pumbaa gulped. Then one hyena jumped at them and they screamed and moved out of the way.

Then another hyena jumped out at them, then another. Soon the whole pack was trying to pounce on them.

Timon and Pumbaa closed their eyes, waiting for the pain of the hyenas' canines to sear through their flesh.

But when they opened them, they discovered that they were all too busy pouncing on each other.

They were so focused on getting to the food, they didn't even see Timon and Pumbaa anymore.

Which gave them both the opportunity to run for their lives out of the graveyard. Soon they were headed right towards the water hole.

Pumbaa kept running faster and faster until he suddenly slammed into something and fell backwards, almost crushing Timon.

Then they both heard a splash before looking up to see a female hyena looking into the water. Then a male burst out of it, gasping, and dragged himself back onto the bank.

Then he shook himself off and looked to see who had pushed him in.

T and Ed looked to see Timon and Pumbaa staring, frightened, at them. Both hyenas glared at them.

* * *

R+R! I want to see the next chapter as much as everybody else does! 


	20. Four Loyal Lines of Backup

Ok, let's go over all the new characters I added to this story (just in case anybody gets confused):

**T**-a late adolescent hyena, almost the same age as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. She lost her parents to humans.

**Gituku**- a male hyena, his name means "notoriously shady and sly." The leader of the take over of Priderock.

**Bujune**- a male hyena, his name means "sorrow." A rather cowardly hyena who forgets easily and just does anything the other four traitor hyenas tell him.

**Kamau**- a male hyena, his name means"quiet warrior." His name couldn't be more perfect for him because he is incredibly mysterious and is the smartest one in the group, the only hyena he seems to get along with is Abeni.

**Abeni**- a female hyena, her name means "we asked for her and we got her." A very serious hyena who seems to only get along with Kamau, she is the sneakiest one in the group, although she doesn't act it.

**Monifa**- a female hyena, her name means "I am lucky." She is also Gituku's mate, she hopes to rule as his queen should he take over Priderock. And she acts like she's 'all that'.

**Apio**- a lioness, her name means "first born of twins."

**Adongo**- another lioness, her name means "second born of twins".

* * *

"Don't kill us!" Timon said, backing away from the two carnivores.

"Or eat us!" Pumbaa added, also backing away. Then Pumbaa realized something, the female hyena was the same one he had fought a few days back.

He hoped she wouldn't recognize him and tried to hide his face. Then, T got a strange look on her face, as if she thought that warthog looked familiar.

"Wait a sec." T said, walking past Ed and Timon and right at Pumbaa. Timon could only watch in horror as the hyena got closer and closer to his friend.

Ed just watched as T advanced on the warthog, and put his right paw on Timon's tail as he tried to run to his friend, causing Timon to literally run nowhere.

T looked Pumbaa right in the eye.

"You look familiar." she said to him.

"Aren't you the..." her eyes widened when her suspicions were confirmed.

"You are! You're the warthog who was with that meerkat colony the other day, and you were with that stupid baboon who almost practically broke my friend's jaw here!" she said, looking back at Ed for a minute.

T advanced on Pumbaa a little more.

"Wait! Ya gotta hear us out!" Timon yelled to T, trying to pull his tail out from under Ed's paw.

But T just went closer and closer to Pumbaa. Pumbaa refused to leave Timon alone with the two hyenas and wouldn't move.

Soon, T's nose was pushed up against Pumbaa's snout.

"Please, just give us a _minute_!" Timon yelled again.

T turned her head towards him, but then looked back at Pumbaa and then quickly turned her head back to him and grabbed the back of Pumbaa's neck with her teeth, which scared the heck out of Timon.

But then he was surprised to see her sling Pumbaa towards himself and Ed. Pumbaa landed in front of them with a "thump!".

Then Timon could see something drip on the ground in front of him. He looked up, and he could see that Ed was drooling, a hungry look in his eye.

"Fine, you've got three seconds to tell us." she said, walking towards them.

"One." she began. By this time Timon could feel Ed's hot, wet breath on the back of his neck.

"Two." she said. Timon and Pumbaa were frozen with fear.

"Thre-" T was cut off when Timon and Pumbaa snapped out of it.

"Simba and Nala need your help!" Timon and Pumbaa said in unision.

At hearing this, Ed looked surprised and took his paw off Timon's tail. After which Timon and Pumbaa ran a few feet away from them, then turned around.

Then Ed walked up a few feet towards them but stopped beside T. Ed spoke in his jibberish language and Timon and Pumbaa looked puzzled.

"What'd he say?" they asked T.

"He said 'What kinda help?'" T replied. Just then, the four of them saw a semi-large group of hyenas walking straight towards them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shenzi and Banzai slunk through the graveyards with ease. They got impatient after Timon and Pumbaa failed to return after the time they expected them to.

"Just what I get for sendin' a meerkat and a warthog into the graveyards. Clan probably gobbled 'em up before they could even get to the skull." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, kingy and queeny ain't gonna be too happy about that." Banzai said.

"Shhh!" Shenzi said. They were trying to remain unseen by their clan for they knew their fate if they were seen by them in their current state.

She and Banzai snuck around until they finally got to their skull. They were puzzled when they only saw Simba and Nala in it, asleep.

"Where the heck are Ed and T?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi.

"I don't know." Shenzi said.

"I hope they're ok." she said after a pause. Then both walked over to Simba and Nala and tried to wake them up.

"Hey kingy, queeny, no time for shut-eye we gotta get outta here!" Shenzi said quietly, nudging Nala with her paw.

Nala raised her head up sleepily. She was surprised to see her body looking down at her.

"What are you two doing here?!" she said, quickly getting up.

"Shhhhhhh!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unison, covering her mouth.

"Wake up kingy over there, we gotta leave. _Now_." Shenzi whispered. Nala looked back at Simba, then went over and woke him up.

Simba was just as surprised as Nala when he saw that Shenzi and Banzai were in the graveyards.

The four started to walk out until they stopped when they saw a group of hyenas right outside the entrance. Monifa, who was in the front, walked up to them.

"Well well, look at this. And here we thought we'd be goin' all the way to Priderock to finish off the king and queen.

But I have to say, this is a pleasant surprise." Monifa said.

Shenzi and Banzai growled, Simba and Nala looked confused and worried.

"What are they talking about?" Simba and Nala said in unison.

"Oh that's right, you two don't know." Monifa said.

_"Oh we know."_ Shenzi and Banzai thought to themselves.

"Shenzi, Banzai, _this_, is a mutiny." Monifa said. Simba looked surprised and Nala looked scared, but Simba walked up to them and stopped beside Shenzi and Banzai.

"So then, you'll be going to the Pridelands after this won't you?" Simba said, trying to look innocent.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Nala wondered what he was up to.

"Well _yeah_." Monifa said, in her 'all that' tone.

"Y'know Banzai sometimes you're about as bright as Ed." she finished. Banzai growled at the comment.

"In that case-" Simba started, then pawed a large amount of dust into the eyes of the hyenas at the front of the clan, causing Monifa and the other hyenas to hiss in pain and back away.

"Let's go!" Simba shouted and all four of them ran out of the skull.

* * *

Timon backed away from the approaching hyenas as did Pumbaa. Ed and T looked confused.

Abeni walked up to them with Kamau on her left.

"What're you guys doin' in the Pridelands?" T asked them.

"Celebrating the reign of our matriarch, and the king and queen...as they all come to an end." Abeni said.

Ed looked horrified as did T, Timon, and Pumbaa. Then T looked angry.

"What've you done with them?!" she demanded.

"We haven't done anything to them. But while we're speaking Monifa is taking care of Shenzi right now." Abeni said.

"But before we continue our way into the Pridelands, we have a proposition for you." Kamau said.

"Join our clan and you'll be heavily rewarded when we take over Priderock." he finished. But T and Ed looked angry.

"We're not joinin' _any_ clan that'd go against Shenzi!" T yelled at them. Ed growled at them. Abeni and Kamau's faces remained expressionless.

"Just remember, we gave you two a chance." Kamau said emotionlessly. And the pack started to advance on them.

"Yipe!" Timon yelped and hid behind Pumbaa. T and Ed growled fiercely, and Pumbaa angrily snorted and ran his hoof through the ground like a bull like he did a few days ago in the graveyard.

Timon looked behind himself and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh! Pumbaa!" he said, jumping on Pumbaa's back. Everybody looked behind Ed, T, and Pumbaa, and saw a small group of lionesses walking towards them.

When the clan saw them they all smiled evilly (except for Abeni and Namau, whose faces still showed no signs of expression), which puzzled Ed, T, and Timon and Pumbaa.

"Abeni, the king and queen aren't at Priderock; I trust Monifa must've took care of them?" Apio said.

Timon and Pumbaa were shocked; this was the same lioness that had asked them if they were staying the night at Priderock a few days ago.

And her sister was right beside her!

"Well actually I wasn't aware they weren't at Priderock." Abeni replied.

"But if they aren't then they must have." Kamau said. T looked surprised, but Ed, Timon, and Pumbaa were horrified.

"And as we speak Monifa is taking care of our matriarch and her quick-tempered boyfriend." Abeni said. _Then_ T looked horrified.

"Well, that explains why she said no on that night." Timon said, talking about the marriage proposal.

Pumbaa and Ed gave him a look, but T looked confused.

"Well never mind that, let's take care of these four." Kamau said. And the lions and hyenas started to close in on the four.

T, Ed, Timon, and Pumbaa backed up from them as much as they could; there were hyenas in front of them, and lions behind them.

They could hear the hyenas growling and the lions roaring through gritted teeth.

They looked for a way to escape, then they saw an opening between the two groups; it was their only chance.

"Hang on Timon!" Pumbaa yelled as he, Ed, and T ran like heck towards the opening.

The two groups were snapping their jaws and throwing paws at them. But they dodged the blows and kept running, and finally, they made it.

But the two animal groups started giving chase, and they were gaining. Then T saw Timon whisper in Pumbaa's ear and Pumbaa stopped running.

T was puzzled, not only because they had stopped running when they knew a bunch of carnivores were after them but also because Pumbaa didn't turn around, but Timon did.

But Ed had been down this road before and sure didn't want to go back!

"Hey! Ed! What're you-?!" T said as he yanked her away.

Ed made T run far away from the two before they both finally stopped.

"Ok nobody move! This thing's loaded!" Timon said, grabbing Pumbaa's tail and pointing it at the lions and hyenas.

"What the heck's he doing?" T said, looking at Ed. Ed only responded by bringing his head to the ground and covering his nose with both of his paws.

T looked at him puzzled until he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground as well.

The hyenas and lions merely scoffed or laughed as they got closer to the meerkat and warthog.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Timon said. Then there was a sudden release of toxic gas that sent both of the groups running.

Ed didn't get up or let T get up until he was sure it was safe. Then Timon turned around to face the both of them.

Pumbaa looked from up at Timon to the two hyenas.

"Now then, what Ed was just saying a while ago," T began,

"what kind of help do they need?" she said.

"We're not sure but they looked like they needed it." Timon said.

"I say we go to somebody who'd be the wisest help to get." Pumbaa said.

"And uh, who might that be Pumbaa?" Timon asked him. Ed and T were wondering themselves.

* * *

"The Pridelanders and the hyenas are all mutinying?" Simba said. They were all running from the graveyards.

"Yep." Shenzi and Banzai said.

"And they're, _together_?!" he said again.

"Yep." Shenzi and Banzai said.

"What about my mother and the lionesses who didn't betray us?" Simba asked them.

"We don't know." Shenzi said.

"But we _do_ know that your ma's a pretty smart lion." she finished. Simba and Nala looked confused.

All four of them were trying to beat the traitor lions and hyenas to the Pridelands. It seemed like forever, but they finally got there.

"Mother?" Simba said as soon as he reached the cave where the lionesses slept.

"Sarabi?" Nala said.

"Simba?" came a voice. They all looked to their right to see Sarabi coming out of the darkness with most of the pride with her.

"Are you alright?" she said, looking at him. Simba was puzzled when Sarabi wasn't looking at his body.

Then suddenly, Simba's eyes widened when he figured out what Shenzi and Banzai must've meant when they said when his mom was a smart lion.

He looked at Shenzi and Banzai, who shrugged. Sarabi saw Simba's expression.

"Yes son, I know." she said, smiling.

"Just be glad_ they_ don't, though." Shenzi said, looking at Simba's pride who were looking scared and confused, too scared and confused to notice Sarabi had just called "Banzai" son.

"We have to defend Priderock." Simba said.

"You take what's left of the pride to the right side of it, Nala and I will take these two to the left side." Simba said to Sarabi.

Then the other three ran out of the cave and Simba followed them until his mother called after him.

"Simba!" she said. Simba turned around to her.

"Be careful." she finished. Simba smiled at her and ran out of the cave.

* * *

"Kiko-huh?" T said as all four had stopped to talk to Rafiki. Rafiki laughed a bit.

"It means cooperation." he said.

"And, _why_ would you tell them all this?" T said.

"Sorry, I can say no more." Rafiki said, then just swung back into his tree.

"Hey!" Timon said, but Rafiki was already gone. After a minute of thinking, T looked at Ed.

"Guys, we're gonna go back to Priderock." She said.

"Are you nuts?!!" Timon said. Then quickly ran over to her and jumped on her back and talked right in her ear.

"You're talkin' about a place overrun by a bunch of lions and hyenas! We'd need back-up!" then he moved on the top of her head and peered fearfully from it, pushing her bangs out of the way.

"And the only back-up you two can supply eat guys like me and him." he said sliding halfway down her face and pointing to Pumbaa so T could see.

"Wouldja stop shaking?" T said.

"You're makin' my forehead go numb." she finished.

"Sorry." Timon said, and jumped off her face then moved back beside Pumbaa.

"Anyway, you got a better idea?" T said to him. Timon was quiet.

"Well then, I guess we're off." T said, then turned to leave. Ed and Pumbaa followed after her.

Timon gulped, but followed as well.

* * *

My first edited chapter! It'll take some work to finish the others but, luckily with Thanksgiving over I've got a lot of time on my hands.

Can't wait for the next chapter? Don't worry, it's 'a comin'! R+R!


	21. Reinforcements!

Shows friends reunited and a few surprises to the hyena trio.

If you get a little confused in this chapter, go back to chapter thirteen, because I had to edit it for this one to make sense.

Oh, and whenever you see a slash mark in a line some characters are saying, that's just them saying different things at the same time. And it goes in that order from who says it. Enjoy!

* * *

The switched-up four were running in an area on the left side of Priderock. Suddenly, Shenzi stopped short. Banzai noticed this and turned around.

"Shenzi what's up?" he asked her. Simba and Nala turned around as well.

"What time is it?" Shenzi asked. Banzai looked puzzled, as did Simba. But Nala knew what she was talking about.

"When the moon reaches the center of the sky at Priderock, it's midnight." she said.

Simba and Banzai's eyes widened. Then all four looked over at the horizon; the sun was going down.

"We don't have very long." Simba said. Then he and Nala started to run off, then stopped when they realized Shenzi and Banzai weren't following.

"Didn't you two hear what I just said? C'mon, we don't have much time!" Simba said.

"Whaddya mean _much_ time?!" Shenzi said.

"We ain't got _any _time! _Look_ at us! Midnight's 'a comin', our friends have more than likely been torn apart by our so-called loyal subjects, who by the way have almost half of the guys in our clan and your pride, and they're gonna kick our sorry tails so we won't even have the pleasure of dyin' in our own bodies!" she finished.

"Yeah, and back in the graveyard we didn't even _see_ the other part 'a the clan who didn't back-stab us, if there _was_ one anyway." Banzai said.

Simba and Nala stared at them for awhile, then looked annoyed.

"Would you two listen to yourselves?!" Simba said.

"You don't even _know_ if Ed or T are dead or not. And who knows you might have some hyenas out there who _didn't_ betray you! So we might have a chance after all!" he finished. Shenzi and Banzai were quiet for awhile.

"Maybe." Shenzi began.

"But do ya really think that us, your ma, and the few of the lionesses ya got left'll help us kick tail against almost half 'a your pride and the _already_ HUGE almost half 'a my clan?" she finished.

"She has a point." Nala admitted.

"Nala not you too!" Simba said.

"Well I'm only saying that-" Nala started but Simba cut her off.

"You're saying that our pride could lose!" he said. Before either of them knew it, Simba and Nala had started arguing. After a few moments of watching them, Shenzi and Banzai sighed when they realized what was happening.

"Them two don't even know our bodies are takin' over." Shenzi said.

"Yeah. Kinda sad seein' as how arguin' used ta be our thing." Banzai said. Shenzi nodded. Then suddenly, they heard something at their feet. They looked down to see a hole forming in between Shenzi's front legs.

Simba and Nala even stopped arguing when they heard it. Then they looked down to see Timon pop out from it, gasping for air when he first popped out.

"Oy, I don't recommend the subway for long distance traveling." he said, hitting his ear on one side of his head to get dirt out of his ear on the other side.

Then he looked up and saw them all.

"Whoa, what a break!" he said.

"Hey, everybody, I found 'em!" he yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. All four looked at him confused until they saw a warthog, and two hyenas appear from behind them.

"Ed?!/T?!" Banzai and Shenzi said in unision.

"Pumbaa!" Simba said, happy to see them.

"Timon!" Nala said, also happy to see them.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Banzai said to T and Ed.

"Yeah, we thought you guys were bein' picked at by the birds! And I ain't talkin' swallows either." Shenzi said.

"When T's in somebody's debt, she doesn't stop 'till it's repaid! And I still owe _you_ for saving my tail from those whack-job lionesses." T said to Shenzi.

"And, we managed to snag some help along the way." she said, then pointed behind her to reveal the rest of Shenzi's clan.

"Found 'em at the edge 'a the graveyard." Timon said, looking at Nala (who he still thought was Shenzi).

"Turns out ya got yourself some real loyal clan members." Timon finished, smiling at her.

"Well, there was no way we were gonna join up with those guys." a female hyena said.

"This is great!" Simba said.

"I'll say." Shenzi said, then walked in front of everybody.

"Ok everybody listen up 'cause I ain't repeatin' myself! Now I know it ain't exactly normal for you guys ta be takin' orders from me, but we got a situation here so hear me out;

You all go over and join the lionesses on the other side 'a Priderock. Once ya explain everything to Simba's mama, they won't attack ya." Shenzi finished.

The clan looked at Nala (who they thought was Shenzi), who quickly nodded her head. Then the clan did as they were told.

"That'll buy us some time." Shenzi said, but still sounded unsure.

Nala thought for a minute, then turned to Simba.

"We need to get over to the other side of Priderock; who knows there could be some more traitors waiting to ambush the still loyal parts of the pride." she then turned to Shenzi and Banzai.

"You'll have to come too. I know me and Simba aren't the only ones with a family to protect." she said. The two looked a little surprised. Then Nala looked down at Timon.

"Timon, you, Pumbaa, Ed and T will be in less danger if you aren't seen with us. I need you to make sure you all get to the loyal parts safely. Can you do that?" she said to him. Timon nodded his head slowly, but a little unsure.

"Good. We'll need to get a head start if we want to get there before anything worse happens, so you four will leave a few minutes after we do. Hopefully we'll catch the attention of the remaining betrayers and they'll follow us and that'll give you a better chance of getting to the other side of Priderock." Nala said.

She wasn't exactly used to being first in command because queens were usually second bit to kings. But she figured it was just the hyena blood coursing through her veins, since no matter how high an alpha male was he still didn't rank above the matriarch.

Timon gave a salute, then got on Pumbaa's back. Ed turned to Shenzi and Banzai.

_"Do I really have to go with them?"_ he said.

"Eh, don't worry T'll be with ya." Shenzi said. Then Banzai leaned in to the both of them.

"And if ya get hungry, you can just say the betrayers ate 'em." he said. The trio laughed.

"Alright, let's go!" Simba said, and the four ran off to the other side of Priderock. After a quick but silent moment, T spoke up.

"Something's different about those four." she said.

"Yeah, but ya just can't put your finger on it." Timon said, looking at the ground and rubbing his chin.

Ed finally grew fed up of only (what he thought) himself knowing, and yanked his ears and let out an annoyed yell in his gibberish language.

* * *

Don't worry, Ed's not going to tell he just got a little mad. Next chapter: The Battle Royal at Priderock! R+R! 


	22. The Battle Royal at Priderock

**New AN: **I was tired of some of the story seeming like a parody so I decided to edit that.

**Past AN:** I added another secondary character with an African name.

**Bongani**- a male hyena who befriends Inala. (Inala is a lioness I mentioned in an earlier chapter) He is loyal to Shenzi so his name is perfect for him because it means "grateful."

Also I had to edit another chapter because I had to add names to those two lionesses who were in "The Lions Don't Sleep Tonight", so it'd be a little easier to understand. If you get confused go back to that chapter.

Here is the chapter with kikoa in it but I will say no more!

* * *

Sarabi and her lionesses were running along the side of Priderock, with the hyenas from Shenzi's clan grouped along with them. 

"So you guys are loyal to your leaders too?" Inala said to a male hyena running beside her.

"Sure we are! We're probably as loyal to Shenzi as all you lions are to Simba and Nala." he replied.

"Oh. Maybe you guys aren't so bad." Inala said to him.

"Likewise." he said back.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Inala." she said.

"Bongani." the male replied. Suddenly, they heard lionesses roaring and hyenas growling behind them.

They turned around to see the two traitor groups, in the same group as well, stalking towards them. Inala looked frightened but Bongani growled fiercely at them.

Inala turned her head towards the front where Sarabi was.

"Sarabi!" she yelled. Sarabi looked towards Inala to see the lionesses and hyenas who betrayed their leaders, closing in on them.

Sarabi knew there was no way to escape, until she heard something to her right, almost like footsteps, but it sounded like it was above her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the switched up foursome were trying to find the loyal hyenas and lionesses. 

Nala looked to her left to see something down the ledge.

"Simba!" she said, trying to get him to come over. He did as well as Shenzi and Banzai and they all looked down to see Sarabi along with the loyal lionesses and hyenas cornered by the traitorous ones.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened. Simba and Nala also looked worried. The four failed to notice though, that the ledge they were standing on, was starting to crumble beneath their paws. When they realized what was happening it was too late…

* * *

Just as the traitors were about to pounce on the loyal clan and pride members, something nearly landed on top of them. They jumped back but then saw Simba, Nala, Shenzi and Banzai getting up from the fall. 

"Well, it looks like they came to us." Monifa said.

"Which just makes _this _easier." Apio said, then pounced towards Shenzi (in Nala's body). Just as she was about to sink her teeth and claws into the female, something knocked her aside. They all looked up to see the loyal parts of Shenzi's clan charging at all the traitors. Simba's loyal pride quickly helped them.

Seeing as how they had more back-up now, the four tried to help win the fight. But suddenly they felt the wind knocked out of them as they were slammed against a rock wall. They looked up and saw some familiar faces.

Gituku, Monifa, Abeni, Kamau, and Bujune were standing beside Adongo and Apio.

The loyal parts of the clan and pride too busy fighting the traitors to help, the five traitor hyenas and two lionesses moved in. The four switched-up animals go to their feet.

"Finally after all these years, I get what I deserve." Gituku said as the seven traitorous animals moved in.

"Heh heh, this is gonna be easier than I thought." He finished.

"I never liked you anyway." Shenzi and Banzai said in unison.

"What happened to make you all wanna do this?" Nala said to the five hyenas and two lionesses.

"Our matriarch provided, but she became undependable." Gituku said. Shenzi and Banzai growled fiercely at the reply.

"How could I?" Nala said, pretending to be Shenzi.

"You never once considered the opinion of the clan before taking in that T girl!" Abeni said.

"And you were always making us work!" Monifa said.

And sharing whatever amount of food we had with the clan, even if the hyenas who founded it needed it more because they hadn't eaten in days!" Kamau said.

"You never _once_ thought of the good of the clan!" Gituku said.

"Yeah!" Bujune said. The four hyenas and two former hyenas just gave him a look.

"Bujune, everybody knows you're just a sidekick." Banzai scoffed.

"And anyway, sometimes a leader _has_ to do those thangs! _Because_ she thinks it's for the good of her clan!" Shenzi said.

"Yeah! She's done tons for you ungrateful jerks! All you want is power and you ain't gonna stop 'till ya got it!" Banzai said.

"Or let anybody stand in our way." Monifa said as the lions and hyenas started to close in on them again. Then the two lionesses pounced on Shenzi and Banzai while the five hyenas ganged up on Simba and Nala.

The four fought back viciously but they were severely outnumbered. Monifa had Nala pinned to the ground. She tried to shove her off, her chest heaving with the effort, but to no avail. Simba saw his mate was in danger but then he was slammed against a wall. He saw Gituku trying to get a lock on his face with his teeth.

Not letting this stop him from saving Nala, Simba lunged at Gituku and bit hard into his shoulder and didn't stop until he tasted blood. Gituku let out a cry of pain and backed off for a minute then Simba went to help Nala.

Gituku saw the wound he received, which only angered him more as he charged towards Simba, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. But then he slammed into a wall and could feel two heavy bodies on him. He looked up and saw he was between the wall and Bujune and Kamau. Behind them he saw "Simba" growling at them angrily.

Then he saw Abeni being slung towards a rock by Nala. Kamau saw this too and it angered him. He got off the two males and ran at "Nala" then pounced on her and dug his teeth into her neck. Banzai had saw this and it angered him.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF HER, TRAITOR!!" he yelled. The next thing Kamau knew, he couldn't breathe anymore, and saw that "Simba" had his jaw locked onto his neck and his teeth were digging deep into his flesh. Then he felt himself being slung off again and to the rock.

Abeni sustained no injuries from the collision with the rock, and quickly ran over to Kamau. She lowered her head to his, but before she could help him to his paws, he got up on his own.

"I'm fine." He insisted and ran back to the fight. Seeing there were no injuries on him, but doubting Kamau meant what he said, Abeni began to fight again as well.

Shenzi felt herself being pinned on the ground by Apio. She could feel her warm breath on her neck.

"Any last words your highness?" Apio said. Shenzi struggled to get out of her grip, but Apio held her down tightly. Just as she braced herself to be killed, she looked to her left and saw something that put an evil smirk on her face. She turned to Apio.

"Yeah." Shenzi said.

"Hope your landing's a lot more uglier than ya face." She finished.

"What?" But then, Apio was slammed into from the side, knocking her into her sister and sending them both against a rock. Shenzi looked up and smiled when she saw T, who helped her get to her feet.

"Hey, you ok?" T asked her.

"Actually this is the best I've felt all week." Shenzi replied. Then she looked over when they heard a meerkat and warthog yelling and were just in time to see Pumbaa slam Gituku off of Simba. Then they towards the traitor lionesses and saw Nala and Ed trying to fight them off.

"Whaddya say ya help those three show them lionesses what happens when they mess with graveyarders?" Shenzi said to her. T smirked and both ran back to the fight. Shenzi helped Banzai and Ed with Adongo and Apio, while T helped Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa with the five hyenas.

All was going pretty well until they all heard louds roars and growls from behind them. The seven traitorous animals looked in that direction and seemed very pleased when they saw all their fellow traitors waiting to kill their former leaders on their command.

Everyone backed up against the jagged wall as they waited for their fate.

* * *

Are they doomed? Is Gituku going to rule Priderock? And are Simba, Nala, Shenzi, and Banzai going to remain in each other's bodies? Or die before that even happens? R+R to find out! 


	23. The New and IMPROVED, Chapter 23!

**New A/N:** Yeah, this is the reason I decided to edit this story; I didn't want it to end like a parody of 1 1/2.

**Old A/N:**You all thought this was going to end like a parody of "The Lion King 1 1/2" didn't ya? (Laughs) I don't think so! What kind of writer would I be if I did that?

But I did make a fire happen around the place to make it more exciting. And not to spoil anything, but the tunnel does seal a fate for some enemies, but not in the way you're all thinking! Not saying anymore!

* * *

"Now, if you all stay right where you are, I promise, this won't hurt a bit. That is, it would'nt if we didn't want it to!." Monifa said evilly as the lions and hyenas advanced again. 

Ed and T backed up with the "lions" and Timon and Pumbaa stayed close to "Shenzi".

Suddenly, a storm broke out, and a lightning bolt hit a tree, causing a wildfire to spread through Priderock.

"Now what?" T said. The hyenas and lionesses were getting closer. Suddenly, Shenzi saw the two lionesses in the crowd, they were the ones who had tried to kill T earlier.

And she knew they'd go after T first. Nala looked in the direction Shenzi was looking at and saw the lionesses too. And by the way Shenzi was looking at them, Nala knew those were the lionesses who tried to kill T. They looked at each other, Nala looked scared and Shenzi looked slightly worried.

Then, their faces lit up. They looked at each other, then grinned determinedly, not showing their teeth though. Shenzi was the first to speak up.

"Hey blondie, think you're as good at fighting as you are at bein' stupid?" she said. Apio growled.

"You want me? Come an' get me." Shenzi said. Then she lept on a ledge on the left side of them and ran until she stopped when she was at the end of the mob and jumped onto the ground. She smirked at Apio, who was angry, and Apio forgot all about the second mutiny against the hyenas and went after "Nala".

"Monifa, you couldn't be as good a matriarch, OR as _good_ _looking, _as me if your empty life depended on it." Nala said, using more cruel words than she normally would and trying to be like Shenzi. Monifa looked at Nala with hatred in her eyes.

"The best you could ever do is catch me in a cheap pursuit." Nala said.

"I'LL SHOW _YOU_ THE BEST I CAN DO!!" Monifa yelled, then tried to pounce on Nala. Nala dodged out of the way and did the same thing Shenzi did.

Soon Nala had the hyenas after her, and Shenzi had the lionesses after her. That was stopped though, when the loyal parts of the clan and pride cut them off from chasing their leaders any further. Soon the loyals and the betrayers were fighting, loyal hyenas ripping at traitor lions and loyal lions slamming their paws at traitor hyenas.

"Shenzi!" came a voice from a few feet away. Shenzi looked around and saw Banzai come up to her.

"Hey you ok?" she asked him.

"I should be askin' you the same question. What kinda move was _that_?" he said.

"Hey it worked didn't it?!" Shenzi said.

Then, they both heard a low roaring sound. They looked to their right to see Apio a few feet away from the fighting lions and hyenas. Both growled as she took a few steps closer. Suddenly, Shenzi lost her footing and slipped.

She grabbed onto Banzai's tail with her teeth before she fell, causing _him_ to lose his footing and slip. Both were hanging off the tip of Priderock.

"Well, this is ironic." Banzai said, trying to keep himself and Shenzi from falling.

"Whatever ya do, just _don't, let, go_!" Shenzi said, Banzai's tail still in her mouth.

Then Banzai saw Apio walk up to them. And tried to ward her off by throwing a paw at her, almost causing him to fall. Then he looked up to see Apio raising a paw, and closed his eyes tightly as he waited for her to strike, sending him and Shenzi into a fiery fall. But suddenly, he heard a roar of pain and opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw.

T was fighting Apio! The hyena who had looked almost harmless to him, was ripping at Apio with her jaws. And by the looks of it, T was winning.

"Banzai what's goin' on up there?!" he heard Shenzi say.

Apio tried to swipe her paw at T but she dodged it and bit the front of Apio's neck with her teeth. Apio flung her off, almost causing T to fall off of Priderock. Then Apio tried to pounce on her. Bad move, because T jumped out of the way just before Apio could sink her claws into her.

As Apio missed, she tried to stop herself but couldn't. She managed to get the edge with her claws however, and was hanging off the cliff of Priderock T almost fell from.

"Apio!" Banzai and T heard someone yell at looked to see Adongo running towards them.

T moved out of the way while Adongo tried to help her sister. Adongo quickly tried her best to pull her up, but it was no use. Adongo looked into her sister's eyes before Apio slipped out of Adongo's grip.

"NO!" Adongo screamed.

T and Banzai watched as Apio was sent falling, yelling, into the fire. Shenzi saw the sight as well, and all three looked away as the lion hit the fiery bottom. Adongo could only stare, mouth agape, at where her sister had fallen. After a few seconds, she turned to Banzai and T angrily.

"This is all _your_ fault." she said through gritted teeth. She charged at them with hatred in her eyes. T stood there for a minute, but then charged at her as well. She stood near the edge of Priderock, and Banzai watched as T let Adongo pounce on her. What the heck was T doing?! But then, T pushed Adongo off with her hind legs, sending her through the air. Adongo fell onto the rock but slid off the edge and shared the same fate as her sister.

After a mometn, T grabbed onto the scruff of the back of "Simba's" neck with her teeth and tried to help Banzai up. But could barely get an inch until something started tugging on her. She looked behind her without turning her head to see Ed trying to get Banzai up too. With the added strength, they managed to get Banzai back up and then the three helped Shenzi up.

The two former hyenas looked at Ed, he just smiled at them like they were still his hyena friends.

* * *

"Nala!" Nala heard someone call and looked to see Simba running up to her. She meerly smiled at him. 

Then the two heard a meerkat and warthog yelling. They looked to see traitor hyenas being flipped in the air.

"S'cuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! Step aside!" they heard a certain meerkat say. Then they both looked to see Timon and Pumbaa, Timon riding on Pumbaa's back, run up to them.

Nala and Simba smiled at Timon and Pumbaa, Timon smiled back. Then, after looking them over, Pumbaa smiled back too.

"Eh, don't worry, as long as ya don't call 'em "the 'P' word", he ain't goin' after you two, _this time_." Timon said, then laughed.

**(A/N **by "the 'P' word", he means "Pig.")

Then the four of them looked up when they heard a lioness shriek. They looked up to see Inala lying down, cornered, and stood in front of by a vicious-looking hyena. Then, they were all appalled to see Bongani jump in front of her and growl fiercely at the other hyena. Timon looked back at "Shenzi."

"I hope you won't take this personally." he said, then he and Pumbaa went right at the hyena and Pumbaa rammed into him with his tusks, sending the traitor hyena flying.

Simba and Nala smirked at what Timon and Pumbaa did. But then looked behind them to see Gituku, Monifa, Kamau, Abeni, and Bujune. The five hyenas started circling them.

* * *

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and T ran from the edge until they stopped short when they saw Simba and Nala surrounded. 

Simba growled as Nala looked frightened from behind him. Monifa snickered evilly and Gituku grinned evilly as the five hyenas started to close in on them.

Then Monifa and Gituku ganged-up on Nala and pinned her to the ground. Both were about to sink their teeth into her neck until they were slammed into and pushed aside by Simba.

Then Shenzi and Banzai got angry and started attacking the five. Shenzi went after Abeni, and Banzai fought with Kamau. Bujune fled like the coward that he was, but ran into Timon and Pumbaa. T was helping Shenzi out and Ed was helping Banzai. Timon and Pumbaa were flinging Bujune into the air and Simba was fighting Gituku.

But suddenly, Nala felt the wind get knocked out of her as she felt herself being slammed to the ground. She looked up, and Monifa had her pinned.

She did the same trick she used with Simba when they were cubs, and used her hind legs to push Monifa off her. But that didn't stop Monifa for long. As Nala got up, Monifa pounced on her and was trying to latch onto her neck with every fiber in her body.

Back at the crowd fight, Shenzi grabbed Abeni by the neck with her jaws and slung her into a rock. Abeni fell to the ground, but didn't come back up.

Kamau saw this and was heartbroken, then he angrily grabbed Ed by the neck and threw him into the crowd of fighting lions and hyenas. Then he slashed Banzai in the face and Banzai cried out in pain as he turned around. Then Kamau ran to Abeni, who was barely breathing.

"Abeni." he said in her ear. She looked up at him, and smiled. Kamau looked helpless, he didn't know what to do.

Abeni just took his paw with hers, and Kamau calmly smiled back. They looked to see some lionesses behind them. But Kamau just turned to Abeni calmly.

"I love you too." Abeni said. And Kamau laid his head on hers, before the lionesses moved in on them.

Nala saw this, and all of a sudden she felt the hyenas didn't deserve to be killed. But she knew she'd have to deal with Monifa first. But suddenly, that didn't become a problem, because she saw Monifa being lifted off of her by the neck and slung towards Simba and Gituku. Monifa slammed into Gituku, causing him to get off of Simba. Nala looked up to see her body above her.

"Thank you." she said to Shenzi, smiling.

"Now don't get all sappy about it." Shenzi replied back, but smirking. Nala just smiled at her. Then turned her attention to the two hyenas who were being approached by the lionesses.

"We have to save them." Nala said, getting up.

"What?!" Shenzi said.

"After all they did to us you wanna _save_ 'em?! You sure Monifa didn't hit you on the head or somethin'?" Shenzi said.

"Oh c'mon! If you and the other two can change why not them?" Nala said to her. Shenzi looked up at Abeni and Kamau, the lionesses were slowly closing in on them.

Then she saw Nala run towards them. Shenzi groaned as she followed. The lionesses were about to pounce on the couple, Kamau's head still on top of Abeni's; he wouldn't leave her.

But then Nala swerved in front of Abeni and Kamau, shielding them from the lionesses.

The other lionesses were puzzled; these two hyenas were traitors, why didn't their matriarch want to kill them? Abeni and Kamau were surprised as well. They thought they'd be killed for their crimes for sure. But Shenzi was _protecting_ them?

Then they saw Nala walk up and get in front of them as well, but she did manage to steal a glare at Abeni and Kamau before talking to the lionesses.

"Forget about these two. Save you energy and go help out everybody else!" Shenzi said to them. The lionesses turned slowly, but without question, and did as they were commanded. Nala smiled at Shenzi and went to help Simba. Then Shenzi looked at Abeni and Kamau.

"You two ain't gettin' away that easily." she meerly said, and went to find Banzai, Ed, and T. Abeni and Kamau looked at each other.

* * *

Shenzi and Nala found T and Simba fighting with Monifa and Gituku. Ed tried to help T out but Monifa slashed him in the face and Banzai went to see if he was ok. Finally Gituku had Simba pinned. He raised his paw in the air and was about to strike until he was slammed into and Gituku was knocked off Simba. Simba looked up and saw Nala fighting with Gituku. 

Monifa smacked her paw against T's face and T was sent flying towards a cliff on Priderock. Before she could fall, T latched onto the edge with her claws. Monifa raised her paw in the air to strike and T closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain until she heard a hyena crying out.

She looked to see "Nala" pinning Monifa to the ground. Monifa bit onto Nala's paw and Shenzi let go. Then Monifa went after "Shenzi" who was swiping her paws at Gituku. Shenzi tried to go after her but Monifa would only fight with Nala, who she thought was Shenzi and had tried to steal Gituku away.

Soon Shenzi was fighting with Gituku and Nala was fighting with Monifa. Monifa locked onto the top of "Shenzi's" face with her jaws. Ignoring Nala's cries of pain Monifa sunk her claws into Nala's shoulders, until Monifa was suddenly knocked aside and slammed into Gituku.

Nala and Shenzi were surprised but didn't know how it happened. Simba came over to Nala to see if she was ok, as did Pumbaa and Timon. Then Banzai and Ed came over to see if Shenzi was ok. Then they all looked over to see Gituku and Monifa sprawled out near the edge of Priderock, and Abeni and Kamau were standing a few feet away from them.

Everybody but Nala was shocked.

"Kamau." Gituku chocked out, then coughed.

"Abeni." he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that should've been done, a long time ago." Kamau replied.

"_This_, is thinking of what's best for the clan." he finished as Abeni went to help T up from falling off the edge, she pulled her up without hesitation.

Gituku and Monifa saw this and after a moment of taking it in they got angry.

"You're just as cowardly as Bujune." Gituku said and pounced at Kamau but he ducked but Gituku ended up pouncing into T.

Both rolled into a crack in the floor of Priderock.

"NO!" Shenzi and Nala said in unision and both ran to help.

* * *

**New A/N:** Yay, I finished editing! Whew, this chapter was a _long_ one.

**Old A/N:**What's going to happen? Is T ok? R+R!


	24. Fire's Daylight at Midnight

**New A/N: **Y'know, another reason I decided to edit this story is because I typed down some of the character's names wrong. Like a couple female traitor hyenas. I've typed "Monita" in some sentences when her name is really "Monifa", with an f. And "Abendi" is really "Abeni", without the d. Anyway, enjoy!

**Old A/N: **

I don't really have much to say except; Enjoy it!

* * *

Shenzi and Nala sped around a corner, because Nala knew where the crack would lead. The others were following, including Kamau and Abeni, but they were a few feet off. Monifa also followed, but only because she was worried about Gituku. When Shenzi and Nala got there, they didn't see anything.

"T!/T?" Shenzi and Nala called out.

"T!/T?" they called out again as they took a few steps forward. Then they saw T's body on the floor...not moving.

"T!" they both said as they ran over. Then everybody else walked in but they were looking for Gituku.

"Coward probably left before we all got here." Banzai said.

"Uh-uh." Kamau and Abeni said in unision.

"That's not his style." Kamau said. Nala and Shenzi were too busy worried about T to notice two yellow eyes staring at them from the dark.

"Please wake up T." Nala said quietly, nudging her with her head. T didn't move.

"Please." she silently pleaded. She was a bit surprised when Shenzi gently pushed her and went to T herself.

Then Shenzi touched T's cheek with her nose on the spot where T's cut had been. T winced a bit and opened her eyes. She blinked a bit and looked up at them. Shenzi smirked, satisfied with herself and Nala sighed in relief. Ed had glanced at T a bit while still looking for Gituku but when he saw her awake he snapped his head back in her direction.

Then he tapped Banzai on the shoulder, Banzai turned around to him and Ed pointed his paw towards T. Banzai's eyes widened when he saw it. T then got up, which got everybody's attention, and they walked a little closer. Except for Kamau and Abeni, who were still on the lookout for Gituku. And Monifa, who didn't care.

"Ok everybody, back-up, give 'er some air." Shenzi said, backing off a bit, looking at T, and the others backed off too. Abeni was happy T was alright and turned her head towards Kamau and smiled at him. He smiled back. But then Abeni saw something hiding in the shadows. Kamau saw her expression and turned his head towards where she was looking.

Much to their horror, Gituku was a few feet away from the group. They knew he wouldn't dare attack because he was outnumbered but Gituku still had his ways. Then they saw him disappear in another crack leading to the room. They looked behind them, Monifa wasn't there.

Abeni and Kamau were starting to get uncomfortable. They looked at each other and went to the others.

"We need to get out of here." they said. Everybody looked towards the exit but were shocked to see it was blocked by a boulder.

Then everybody heard a sound like a tree cracking as it was falling. Then they backed away quickly when a huge, burning limb fell through the crack T and Gituku had fallen through.

The room was filling up with smoke at an alarming rate. Ed and Kamau tried to shield T and Abeni from the flames. T and Abeni were already coughing. Timon and Pumbaa were backing away from the flames as much as they could. Simba, Nala, Shenzi, and Banzai knew they had to get everybody out of here.

Then they all looked at the boulder, then at each other. Shenzi and Banzai quickly went up to it and started to heave their weight against it. Then Simba and Nala started to help too. Everybody turned and saw what they were doing. Abeni and Kamau went over to help too, as did Ed. Finally, the boulder budged and a gap formed just big enough to go through.

"Alright, you two better get outta here." Simba said to Timon and Pumbaa, trying his hardest to keep the boulder from blocking the entrance again.

"Yeah, you go with 'em, T." Shenzi said, also trying her hardest to keep the boulder up.

"But-" Timon, Pumbaa, and T started to say until they were cut off.

"I SAID GO!" Simba and Shenzi yelled. Then the three went over to the gap and reluctantly clawed their way out.

"Ok--you go next Ed." Shenzi said as she coughed. Ed looked surprised and shook his head whining, he didn't want to leave his friends in the flames.

"She didn't ask ya, she told ya, now move it!" Banzai yelled at him. So Ed, just as reluctantly as T, Timon and Pumbaa did, crawled out. Abeni coughed from the smoke.

"Right, that only leaves you two." Nala said to Abeni and Kamau.

"Shenzi you and those three can't hold this thing forever." Abeni said, then coughed again.

"We owe you, you and Banzai get out." Kamau said.

"That wasn't a request." Nala said determinedly. Abeni and Kamau looked at each other, then reluctantly left. Finally, the four looked up at the sky through the crack T and Gituku fell through.

"When the moon looks like it's in the middle of that crack", then Nala coughed, then continued, "it's midnight." she finished.

Then they all saw it was very close to the middle, right on the edge. They knew they'd never make it in time, plus the smoke was filling the room so fast it became impossible to make it out alive anyway.

So after seeing that their friends were out of harm's way, the four gave up and let the boulder fall, covering the entrance again and trapping them in the smoke.

They all coughed as smoke entered their lungs and as the flames grew higher. They all lowered their heads as much as they could to get away from it, but it was no use.

Soon their coughing exhausted them, and they looked up to see that the moon was in the middle of the crack. They looked down and saw that they weren't in their original bodies again.

Then they just gave up and let themselves fall to the ground, waiting for the flames to engulf them. Soon, they fell into unconsiousness.

* * *

Outside, the six were waiting for them worriedly. When they saw the boulder drop back into place, they started to panic.

"No!" T said as she ran to the boulder to try to get it back up.

Ed, Timon, Pumbaa, Abeni, and Kamau ran to help. They pushed on the boulder with all the strength they had but it didn't give way.

They gave up, exhausted, but looked up after hearing growling. They all looked away from the boulder and saw Gituku and Monifa, with a few traitor hyenas behind them.

The four hyenas growled at them and Pumbaa snorted angrily.

"Too bad the rebel lionesses had to miss this." Monifa said evilly.

"But they all had a little 'spill' off of Priderock. Or left, I guess that's what ya get when ya have hyenas workin' _with_ lions." Gituku said, also evilly.

All the hyenas approached the six. T, Ed, Pumbaa, Abeni, and Kamau prepared to fight. Finally, the betrayers ran towards them. The six fought back viciously (well, except for Timon who was riding on Pumbaa's back while Pumbaa was ramming hyenas with his tusks).

By mistake, Pumbaa rammed into Ed. Ed let out a cry as he was sent flying into a nearby rock. Then Ed got back up and shook it off then looked angrily at the two.

"Sorry." Pumbaa said.

"Force of habit." Timon said.

T bit into the side of Monifa's neck. Kamau and Gituku were biting, kicking, and clawing savagely, both seemed to be a match for each other. Ed came over and helped Kamau out. Nobody noticed that Abeni wasn't even in the fight. Finally, Kamau saw she wasn't.

"Ed! T! Where's Abeni?" he yelled at them, Gituku had him pinned down. Ed and T looked around and didn't see her. Monifa saw T was distracted and pawed the side of her face, sending T flying and smacking against the boulder.

As T struggled to get up, Monifa stalked up to her to finish the job. But Pumbaa blocked her and snorted threateningly. Suddenly, they all heard a roar and looked up until they saw Sarabi and Abeni above them, with then entire loyal parts of the clan and the pride behind them.

The rebel hyenas cowered because there were a lot more lions and hyenas than them. Then they all started running away in fear.

"What the-!?" Gituku and Monifa said as they turned their heads to see them running, until they were cut off when T and Abeni punched Monifa in the face, and Ed and Kamau punched Gituku in the face.

Soon they entire league of betraying hyenas and lions had fled Priderock (if they weren't beaten to a pulp first).

"Well I don't think _they're_ gonna be showin' their ugly mugs around here again!" T said as everybody watched them leave.

"Not while we're around!" Timon said.

"Well I'd never thought I'd see the day when lions and hyenas would be fighting _alongside_ each other." Sarabi said, happy. Inala and Bongani smiled at each other after Sarabi had said that, they were in the crowd behind her.

Suddenly, Ed's ears perked up like he just remembered something and he looked worried. T noticed this.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she said. Ed babbled something in his gibberish language, and after he was done T looked horrified, she remembered too!

"Oh no! Shenzi and Banzai!" T said. Then Timon and Pumbaa got horrified looks on their faces.

"Simba and Nala!" They said, looking at each other. Abeni and Kamau remembered and mentally critized themselves for being so forgetful.

"What? What happened to them?" Sarabi said, worried. T ran over to the boulder and shoved on it with all she could manage from herself. Ed came over to help as did Timon and Pumbaa.

Suddenly, the four were surprised to see the rock moving. They looked over and saw a few lionesses helping them out. T, Timon and Pumbaa went back to work but T had to elbow Ed to snap him out of a surprised daze; he wasn't used to lions helping him all of a sudden.

Finally, they all managed to push the rock away from the entrance. T, Ed, Timon, and Pumbaa walked inside, hoping to see their friends...still alive. They all saw them lying on the ground, not moving. The four slowly walked over to them. Ed and T walked over to Simba and Nala's bodies, but Timon and Pumbaa were surprised when they found themselves walking over to see if Shenzi's body was ok.

Ed whimpered and pushed the side of Simba's body's head with his to try to wake Banzai up. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other, then Timon went over to Shenzi's body's head. Timon rubbed her cheek a little with his hand, but she didn't move. Pumbaa was starting to tear up. He looked over, and he could see that T had tears in her eyes too.

T saw him looking over at her, and quickly turned her face away. Pumbaa slowly walked over to her, and nudged her side with his hoof. T looked at him, Pumbaa smiled a little, trying to reassure her. Then they both looked at their friends' bodies again.

The rest of the pride, including Sarabi, and the rest of the clan, including Abeni and Kamau, were looking at them through the entrance, worried and fearful expressions on all their faces.

Abeni started to silenly cry and put her forehead on Kamau's shoulder. Kamau nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. Sarabi even let some tears fall from her eyes, to the floor.

Timon wouldn't give up on trying to wake up "Shenzi", and started pushing on her cheek with both hands. He went over to her ear.

"Shenzi?" he said. Then he went to in front of her face.

"Shenzi." he said again, even louder. Ed started to tear up, he knew that wasn't Shenzi anymore, and even if it was it didn't matter, his two best friends were... He whimpered as he let tears fall from his eyes, over his two now lion friends. T let her tears fall as she looked at the two lions, and put her arm around Ed and her paw on his shoulder, rubbing it, trying to comfort him.

But Timon wouldn't give up. He kept pushing on Shenzi's body's face, trying to wake her up.

"Shenzi!" he was now yelling.

"Shenzi wake up! Wake up!" he said, trying to lift her head up off the floor. Then he let it fall back down, and he himself fell to his knees.

"Wake up." he said as he let himself fall to the ground and pounded the rock floor with his fist.

Just as he was about to lose hope, he heard moaning. He looked up, and saw Shenzi's face, apparently she had regained consiousness and was just now noticing the pain. Timon got to his hands and knees then he saw her eyes flutter open and he crawled in front of her face.

"Shenzi?" he said, getting on his knees. Shenzi's eyes came into focus and the only thing she noticed was his face in front of her mouth. _And she wasn't hungry._

"Ahhhh!" she gave out a short shriek as she quickly sat up and smacked Timon away with her paw. Ed and T snapped up when they saw her. Shenzi looked disgusted at the meerkat who was now lying against a rock.

"Shenzi?" T said. Shenzi looked over to see T and Ed looking at her. Ed had a questioning look on his face. Shenzi knew what he was thinking, and she wondered herself.

She looked over and her eyes widened when she saw..._Nala_! Not her in Nala's body but, _Nala_! Ed blocked her view with another questioning look. Shenzi looked at him.

"It's me Ed." Shenzi finally managed to say.

Ed was quiet for a minute, then snapped up and started laughing and happily speaking in gibberish. He was so glad to have his friend back.

"Me and Ed are glad ta have ya back Shenzi." T said to her, smiling. Then her expression dropped.

"Wish we could say the same for Banzai though." T said quietly. Then, Shenzi and Ed looked surprised.

"Banzai!" Shenzi said and Ed said in his gibberish language as they both talked at the same time. Then they both ran over to in between Banzai and Simba's bodies.

Sarabi then remembered what happened to her son and ran to join them. Shenzi, Ed and Sarabi looked worriedly at the bodies. Then, they all heard Nala groaning and looked over to see the lion queen getting up.

As Nala came to she remembered what happened and quickly looked behind her, hoping she wouldn't see her body staring back. But then a huge smiled formed on her face when she saw Shenzi, in Shenzi's body, smirking at her.

Nala looked at herself and saw that she was in her own body again too. She looked up to Sarabi, who smiled at her.

"We're back!" Nala said, getting to her feet.

"Well, I dunno if that's _completely_ true." Shenzi said. Then Nala looked down and saw what she was talking about. She saw Simba and Banzai still unconsious lying on the ground.

Nala walked over to them. Ed whimpered as he waited for his friend to wake up, Shenzi patted him on the back to calm him down.

Sarabi and Nala looked worried. Then they all saw Simba and Banzai's faces move and their eyes open. They watched them, anxiously, as the two got up, then looked at them. Finally, fed up with the silence, Shenzi and Nala spoke up.

"Banzai?/Simba?" they both said quietly, but accidentally at the same time. Shenzi and Nala looked at each other after hearing themselves, then looked at Simba and Banzai.

"Is that, you in there?" Shenzi asked (who she was hoping was) Banzai.

Simba and Banzai looked themselves over, then relieved looks came upon their faces.

"Yeah!" they said excitedly. Then calmed down and looked at Shenzi and Nala.

"Is that, _you_ in there?" they asked them in unision.

"Yeah." Shenzi and Nala replied, smiling.

Sarabi looked relieved. And luckily for the formally switched up lions and hyenas, and Ed and Sarabi, the pride and clan were too busy watching Pumbaa trying to help Timon regain consiousness, to notice what was going on.

Ed couldn't hold it in any longer and grabbed Shenzi and Banzai into a hug, actually wrapping one of his arms around Shenzi's neck, who was on his right, and the other arm around Banzai's neck, who was on his left.

He happily talked in his gibberish language, close to tears of joy. To Simba, who smiled when he said it, it sounded like:

"Looks like I got my two best friends back!"

"Ok Ed, that's enough!" Shenzi choked out, she was barely able to breath in Ed's grip.

"Yeah, we're happy ta be back too, now let go!" Banzai choked out, taking a lot of his strength to say it. T, Sarabi, and Nala merely smiled.

Then Ed suddenly let Shenzi and Banzai go, both started gasping for air when he did. Then they saw Ed looking at them in a funny way. Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other.

"What?" They finally said. Then they saw Ed look over at T, then back at them.

"Oh." They said, getting what Ed wanted. They hesistated, but Ed nagged at them in his gibberish language.

"We're goin', we're goin'." They said, as the three of them walked over to T.

"Uh, T, there's somethin' me and Banzai gotta tell ya." Shenzi started.

"It kinda has somethin' ta do with what's been goin' on around here lately." Shenzi continued.

"So you guys are dating, doesn't bother me." T said. Shenzi and Banzai looked surprised, and Ed burst out laughing. Shenzi and Banzai looked at Ed, annoyed. Finally, Ed stopped laughing.

"Actually, T-" Shenzi began, but Ed waved a paw in front of her. She and Banzai looked at him puzzled. Then Ed spoke in his gibberish language again.

"What'd he say?" Shenzi asked Banzai.

"He said 'Nevermind, you two already got what ya deserved for keepin' secrets'. Banzai replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Shenzi asked Ed, her paw on her hip. Ed talked again.

"Embarrassed in front of a bunch 'a lions." Banzai translated. Then both hyenas looked surprised, then looked behind them to see Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and a few lions looking at them, all smiling.

Timon and Pumbaa heard T also. Pumbaa patted Timon on the back.

"What?" Timon said, looking at Pumbaa.

"I wouldn't exactly call us, 'a bunch'." Nala said to the hyenas, smiling.

Shenzi and Banzai felt their faces turn red.

* * *

Don't worry, there's one more chapter left. R+R! 


	25. All Switched Back!

And here it is, the final chapter of my story! I may be writing more Lion King fanfics. but I'll need some encouragment, so R+R! Oh and also, that cave they talk about in this chapter, is the same cave we see the trio stay in, in the "Timon and Pumbaa TV series". Just in case anybody gets confused. Ok, continue!

* * *

_The next day..._

"So," Nala began, talking to Shenzi as the four formally switched up lions and hyenas walked towards the border of the graveyard,

"think you'll miss being queen?" she finished.

"Honey, you should know by now that I'm the queen either way." Shenzi said with a little attitude.

"And not just because I'm matriarch either." she finished.

"What about you?" Simba said to Banzai.

"Think you'll miss being king?" he said.

"Are you kiddin'?! Man, you can have it! I'd rather be a meat-eatin' hyena than some starvin' lion king any day!" Banzai said. Simba and Nala just smiled.

"Oh and uh, thanks for movin' us from the skull ta that cave." Shenzi said.

"Don't mention it." Nala said smiling.

"Please." Simba finished. Nala gave him a look. Shenzi and Banzai didn't look offended.

"So how'd ya punish those traitor lionesses that stuck around?" Shenzi said.

"Banishment?" she asked.

"Jail time?" Banzai asked.

"Capital punishment?" they both said in unision.

"Oh we just told them that we would forgive them as long as they went on the morning hunts without us for today." Nala said.

"Today?!" Shenzi and Banzai said in unision.

"I thought you were goin' for _at least_ a week!" Shenzi said.

"Well actually today is the same day we declared that hyenas and lions can hunt in the same area." Simba said mischieviously. Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened.

"You're kiddin'." they said. Simba and Nala shook their heads.

"I think everybody deserves a second chance." Nala said.

"But we're giving you all this last chance to prove you've changed so don't screw it up or-" Simba began until Shenzi and Banzai cut him off.

"We're not gonna screw it up." they said. Then started to walk away to the graveyard, until they suddenly stopped and looked back at Simba and Nala.

"Oh uh, by the way." Shenzi began, Simba and Nala looked at her.

"Exactly where are those lionesses huntin'?" Shenzi asked them.

* * *

"Y'know, I think that after last night Simba and Nala deserve some rest. I mean they really don't need to come out this morning after getting rid of the traitor hyenas and lionesses and making peace with all the remaining hyenas so we don't fight as much anymore.

I don't know why we rebelled along with those lionesses, Simba and Nala really are good lead-." a lioness was saying to her friend, then was cut off.

"Shhh!" the other lioness said. They and a few others were crouched low in the grass, watching a gazelle and waiting for the right time to strike.

Then, the lioness who was talking saw her friend arch back a bit, preparing to pounce on it. And she too, did the same. The other lionesses prepared to pounce as well. Then when the time was right they all jumped up in the air.

But then were all surprised to see four hyenas come out of nowhere and snap at the gazelle's heels. The gazelle started running after seeing them and the four hyenas quickly followed.

Then the lionesses suddenly realized much to their horror, that they were headed right towards the ground, mouths open and claws extended. Then they all fell face first into the dirt. They got up and immediately started spitting the dirt out of their mouths and getting the dust out of their fur.

"Oh no, this'll be under my claws for a week!" one lioness said, annoyed.

"If this isn't carma, I dunno _what_ is!" another lioness said.

The lead lioness, the one who had cut off her friend from talking, let out an annoyed groan and then spat out some more dirt.

Then all the lionesses looked up ahead of them to see four hyenas laughing. They all looked angry as the hyenas dragged the gazelle to the border of the pridelands. Then they went back to getting dirt and dust off themselves.

* * *

"You were right T; huntin' in the same spot as the lions is fun." Shenzi said as they finally dragged their gazelle carcass to the cave. Ed laughed.

"Yeah." T said, then ripped a hunk of meat off the carcass as the four started eating.

"Kinda cool 'a Simba an' Nala ta let you guys hunt in the Pridelands now." T said, her mouth full. Shenzi swallowed, and was about to get another hunk of meat until she raised her head up after T was done talking.

"Whaddya mean 'you guys'?" Shenzi said to T. Banzai looked up at T's cheek, he was still chewing on gazelle, then he swallowed.

"Hey, your cut's all gone." he said, pointing to her cheek. Shenzi and Ed looked too, and indeed T's cut wasn't there anymore. Ed had a mouthful of gazelle and gulped, not from hunger, but from worry.

Shenzi and Ed looked at each other, and couldn't help looking a little worried. They knew what this meant; T had to leave.

"Yeah I was just gettin' ta that." T said, then got up. Shenzi and Ed looked nervous, Banzai saw them.

"What's with you two?" he said. Shenzi and Ed just looked away.

"Well I guess I better get outta here." T said.

"Thanks for the hospitality, it's been...fun." she finished after some thought, then started walking away. Shenzi and Ed held back the urge to go after her. Banzai looked at T, then at them.

"You two aren't gonna miss 'er, are ya?" he said to them, his eyebrow cocked. Shenzi and Ed looked surprised. Then Shenzi started talking fast and making excuses.

"What? No! We're just uh, surprised at how fast she healed. I mean her cut _was_ pretty deep." she said. But Banzai could tell she didn't mean what she was saying. He looked at T, then at them again.

"You guys want 'er ta stay, doncha?" he said to them. Ed was quiet, but Shenzi got back to her usual self.

"So what if we do?" Shenzi said.

"So then why doncha go after 'er?" Banzai said to them. Shenzi and Ed looked surprised.

"Ya mean it?" Shenzi said to him.

"Why would I say it?" Banzai said. Ed got excited and started running in circles, then happily ran towards T. Shenzi started to run towards her too, but after a few steps, she stopped and looked back at Banzai.

She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then she turned around towards him.

"Banzai." she said. Banzai looked up at her.

"Uh, I think I owe ya this from the other day." she said, walking back to him. Banzai looked confused until she came over and kissed him on the lips, only this time it wasn't an accident caused by food.

Banzai's eyes widened, then after a few seconds Shenzi pulled away from him, not looking regretful. Then she turned around and ran back towards T. Banzai just sat there for a minute, then suddenly snapped out of it and followed Shenzi.

"Hey T, wait up!" T heard somebody yell behind her, it sounded like Shenzi. She stopped walking.

"What?" she said as she turned back around when the three hyenas reached her.

"Uh, ya ever think about, movin' in?" Shenzi asked her. T's eyes widened.

"Ya mean-?" T said.

"Mm hmm." Shenzi said, Banzai and Ed nodded.

"I'm part of the clan?" T said.

"Ya are now." Banzai said to her. T didn't know what to say, but she was very happy.

"I _was_ gettin' a little homesick." T said, smirking. She really did have the same attitude as Shenzi at times.

"Well what're we doin' here for?" Shenzi said smirking as they turned to go back to the skull.

As T was walking back with them, she saw Abeni and Kamau in their own new home, a den where the lionesses had helped them move to, nuzzling.

"So uh, what're ya gonna do about Abeni and Kamau?" T asked Shenzi.

"Well, on one hand, they were in the mutiny." Shenzi said.

"But on the other hand, they did save our bodies, I-I mean _us_, from bein' ripped apart." Banzai said, the last part quickly, as Shenzi gave him a warning look.

"Yeah so, maybe we're even now." Shenzi said.

"But don't think those two aren't gonna get it the next time they screw up." Shenzi said warningly, but smiling slightly.

Unaware to the four, two certain lions were watching them. They smiled at each other, then walked away. The trio, now a four-o, walked a few more feet until T talked to Shenzi.

"So uh Shenzi, what's the deal with you and that meerkat?" T said to her. Shenzi looked surprised, Banzai and Ed started laughing.

"Oh man, don't get 'er started!" Banzai said laughing. They stopped laughing when they heard Shenzi growling at the both of them.

They looked at each other and both instinctively ran away, then she started chasing them towards the cave.

T watched as she chased after them. Then T looked behind her to see two lions. She turned around. They meerly smiled at her and went back to Priderock.

T smiled as she turned around and started walking towards the cave. She could see the three already there, Ed sitting on the ground, looking dizzy. And Shenzi was chasing Banzai in circles.

T just smiled and looked to her right to see the gazelle carcass they forgot to take back. Then she dragged it towards their home, now her home too.

* * *

The End (of my _improved_ story)! R+R! 


End file.
